We are the Knights
by Linnafan
Summary: (Complete)Linna falls in love with the leader of another armored group.(Please R&R)
1. Priss is getting married?

Mega Tokyo 2042 

It has been 2 years sense Galatea was destroyed by Priss and they all were rescued soon after the ordeal. Linna and Nene were rescued just 6 hours after Galatea was destroyed. Priss on the other hand had tried to find her way back on her own and she left her Hard suit and the tracking device Nigel installed just before they went into space. It was 2 days later that she was found by Syila and the others and she spent the next 4 days in and out of a coma from serious dehydration. Leon and Linna barley left her side through the whole ordeal. Leon was in love that was plain enough to see. And Linna was worried about her friend. Priss had no lasting effects from it and was back on her feet in no time.

The Boomer problem ended soon after Galatea was destroyed and the team disbanded and their suits gathered dust. But all that was about to change. With GENOM out of the way its less productive compotator STAR: Superior Tactical Armored Robotics had room to grow. It was now the only source of military combat units and civilian units as well. The cores were unstable to say the least and it was only a matter of time until they went rouge.

"So Priss this is the big day you and Leon are getting married." Nene jumped with joy.

"Yea its about time to." Priss said looking in a full bode mirror.

She was warring a long whit dress that hung so low Priss needed to have some one carry the back of it or some one might trip on it. Linna came in the room warring a light pink dress that was wide at the bottom. 

"Well now don't you look nice." Linna said when she saw Priss in her dress.

"Are you going to pick on me for warring this?" Priss asked. 

"Oh you bet I am." Linna said. "I lost a bet with Syila over that dress I thought you were going to wait something leather." 

Nene snickered.

"Well I'm glad I could help Syila. She is the one that offered to bye the dress for me." Priss said with a smile.

"Yea I know that cheater." Linna said with a frown.

"Hey now what's with the frown Priss is getting married you should smile." Syila said as she entered the room and saw Linna's face.

"Watch it Syila she called you a cheater and is complaining you didn't play fair." Nene said.

"Oh did she now? Well alls fair in love and bets." 

"Yea yea I still say you cheated." Linna said folding her arms accost her chest.

"So Leon this is your last chance if you run now I'll be a blocker for you." Daily said fixing his tie.

"Not a chance Daily." Leon said pulling his suit coat over his shirt.

"Well I tried." Daily said. Well its show time babe." 

"Sigh Ok lets do it." Leon said and headed to the alter.

"Priss its time." Syila said looking at the clock on the wall.

"Oh I can't believe it our Priss is getting married." Nene shrieked with joy.

"Ok Priss this is your last chance run now or you are stuck." Linna joked.

"I am ready for this." Priss said and opened the door.

She was met at the door by Nigel who extended his arm to her and she took it. They stepped into the passage lined with red carped and the organ played "Here comes the bride." And Priss and Nigel began the long walk to the alter. 

Step pause, step pause.

'Ok Priss you can do this.' She reassured herself.

Step pause, step pause, step pause.

"You ok Priss?" Nigel whispered.

Step pause.

"Yea just a little nervous." Priss whispered back.

Step Pause, step pause. 

'ok just a few more steps and you'll be ok.' She thought.

Step pause, step pause, step pause, step pause.

Nigel and Priss stepped up on the alter and Nigel kissed Priss on the cheek then took his place next to Syila. The reverend opened his book and looked at Priss then Leon. 

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to day to join Priss Asarigi and Leon McNickle in holy matrimony. The ring?" he said looking at Leon who produced a diamond ring from the pocket of his coat. "Now repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." Leon said taking Priss's hand in his.

"To have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do us part." The reverend said.

"To have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do us part." Leon repeated and slipped the ring on Priss's finger. 

Priss pulled a solid gold ring out of her pocked and took Leon's hand in hers.

"Now Priss Repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed." The reverend said.

"With this ring I thee wed." Priss repeated.

"To have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do us part." The reverend said.

"To have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do us part." Priss repeated.

"Now if any one has any reason that these two should not be wed let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The reverend said.

The room was silent so the reverend continued.

"By the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife." He said.

"Leon wrapped his arm around Priss's waist and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Everyone in the room cheered and applauded until they broke the kiss.

At the reception they shared their first dance as husband and wife to Elton John's Our song and the others watched. The celebration lasted for 3 hours till finally it was time to cut the cake. Leon and Priss held the knife and cut 2 peaces of the cake and held them up. Leon gently put his peace in Priss's mouth but Priss could not resist ramming her peace into Leon's face making the crowd laugh and cheer. Linna and Nene laughed and Syila took a picture.

"Congratulations you two." Linna yelled over the voices.

"Throw the bouquet." One of the voices yelled.

"Nene." Priss said with a smirk. "Well I guess it is time."

All the women in the room gathered into one tight circle and Priss faced her back to them and tossed the bouquet over her head. All the women in the grout leaped into the air as it came into their reach. One hand with a pink glove reached up and snatched it out of the air and all the women moved aside to see who it was. Standing in the circle was Linna with the bouquet in her hands and a look of surprise on her face.

"Well I guess we know who is next to get married." Priss laughed. 

"I don't think so." Linna said and tried to pass it off to Nene who pushed it back.

"Your next." She said with a smirk. 

"But I don't even have a boyfriend." Linna said.

"Linna your 22 years old you have plenty of time." Priss said.

"I guess but still, married that is a big step." She argued.

"More like a plunge." Leon said raising his glass. "To Linna may she find love in the near future and prove the bouquet right."

"To Linna." They all said and raised their glasses. 

"Why are you all picking on me?" Linna whined.

"Ok ok now for the real toast." Syila said raising her glass. "Here is to Priss and Leon may the live happy and well."

"To Priss and Leon." The others shouted and raised their glasses.

"And start popping out the kids." A voice added.

"Shut up Wong." Leon said looking around the room for him.

The celebration went on for another hour then Leon stood.

"Well its time for us to go we have a plane to catch." He said.

The room was soon clear except for Priss, Leon, Syila, Linna and Nene.

"Congratulations you two." Syila said.

"Wow Hawaii your so lucky Priss." Nene said.

"Have fun and come back soon we are gonna miss you." Linna said giving Priss a hug.

"Priss we are gonna be late if we don't go now." Leon said looking at his watch. 

"We got to go see you in 3 weeks." Priss said.

They made the airport and got on their plane with less than 5 minutes to spare.

"Wow that was close.' Priss said taking her seat.

"Yep but if we missed it we'd just get on the next one in 2 hours.' Leon said putting Priss's and his carry on luggage in the overhead rack.

After all the passengers were seated the flight attendant got on the overhead.

"Thank you all for choosing Japan Air for your traveling convenience. We'd like to take this time to go over the safety protocol with you all." She said.

Back at the Silky Doll the others were just starting to unwind and relax. 

"Man who would have thought a wedding could take so much out of you." Nigel said and headed fot the bedroom with Syila to change. 

"Yea but it was fun." Nene said heading for the dressing room.

"Yep." Linna said and followed her with the Bouquet in her hands.

"You know Linna they are right about that bouquet thing remember Syila and Nigel's wedding Priss caught it and now she is married so you are next." Nene said.

"I don't think so I don't have a boyfriend and there isn't even a guy I like." Linna said getting out of her brides maid dress and into her blue jeans and yellow sweater.

STAR building 

"Um sir we have a problem with one of our Boomers." A woman in a business suit said.

"What's the problem?" A man said coming up behind her. 

"Well sir our new combat Boomer seems to be moving on its own." She said.

"That's impossible they can't operate without a controller." The man said looking at the screen over the woman's shoulder.

"I know sir but it is. I don't know how but it is." The woman said.

"Oh shit your right I don't know how but it is. Ok lets get the ball rolling fast call the ADP and inform them of the situation." He said and left the room.

The call came into the ADP building and was taken by a new recruit that was taking Nene's place.

"This is the ADP Boomer crimes division this is officer Hemora what is the nature of your emergency?" She asked.

"This is Tara Flatts I work for the STAR Corporation and we have a rouge Boomer." Tara said.

"A rouge Boomer?! There hasn't been a rouge Boomer in almost 2 years." Officer Hemora said in disbelief. 

"Well we have one now." Tara said.

"Ok where is it now?" Officer Hemora asked.

"Its heading for the district section of the Mega Tokyo mall." Tara said.

"Ok units are in rout now." Officer Hemora said.

Silky Doll 

Linna Syila and Nene were just sitting down to have a drink when Linna turned on the TV.

"We have a breaking news report it appears that a rouge Boomer is rampaging through the Mega Tokyo mall. The ADP are on scene but only a hand full of officers have dealt with a rouge Boomer before." The news reporter said as pictures of the burning mall were being shown.

"A rouge Boomer?!" Nene said almost tipping her chair over.

"Well I guess its time to pull our suits out of the mothballs." Syila said.


	2. We need some help

The suits were soon cleaned and ready for action. Linna suited up first followed by Syila then Nene.

"Ok you two this is our first mission in 2 years so watch it out there we don't have any details on this Boomer." Syila said.

"Man this suit is a little tight I must have grown in the past 2 years." Nene said.

"Yea you did but you grew out and not up." Linna joked. 

"HEEYY" Nene wined.

"That's enough you two we have a job to do and we are one person short I need you both to focus." Syila snapped.

"Right sorry." Linna said stepping into the launcher. 

"Ok lets go." Syila said and activated the launching mechanism.

The 3 knight sabers launched from the roof of the Silky Doll and headed to the Mega Tokyo mall.

"Syila do we even have a glue where this Boomers core is?" Linna asked.

"No we'll just have to find it." Syila answered.

They landed in the street in front of the ADP barricade and headed for the mall entrance. 

"Hey it's the Knight Sabers." One of the ADP officers said as they passed him.

"Alright now that Boomer is in trouble." Another said.

"Wow I guess they like us now." Linna said.

"It would seem that way." Syila said.

They passed by more ADP officer that were standing at the entrance and one called after them.

"Its in the southwest corner." He said.

"Ok you heard him lets go." Syila said.

They found the Boomer in the southwest portion of the mall just like the officer said. It was destroying on of the lingerie shops.

"Well there goes a competitor." Syila said. "Ok Linna you take the right Nene the left and I'll go head on."

"Right." Linna and Nene said.

"Ok lets do it." Syila said and rushed the boomer.

Syila extended her arm blades and stabbed the Boomer in the chest. Linna wrapped her cutters around its left arm and severed it. And Nene landed kick after kick to the Boomers midsection. Even with all the damage it sustained the Boomer never even took a step back.

"Wow this thing is tough." Linna said. 

"Yea. Ok new plan full frontal attack." Syila said.

They regrouped and prepared to make their attack. But before they could the boomer picked up a rod from a broken staircase and threw it at Linna.

"Look out." Syila said and pushed Linna out of the way.

"SYILA!!" Linna and Nene screamed as they saw their leader get impaled through the stomach by the rod and fall to the floor.

Linna rushed the boomer and rammed her fist into its chest and located the core and proceeded to rip it out. She watched the Boomer fall to the floor with its core still in her hand. She gave the core a squeeze and let it fall next to the Boomer.

With the Boomer destroyed Linna ran to Syila's side.

"Syila wake up'." Nene cried but there was no response.

Linna grabbed the rod and gave it a tug.

"AAAAARRRRGGGG!!!" Syila screamed snapping back to consciousness. "Leave it in. Leave it in. Oh God just leave it in." She cried in pain.

"Syila what should we do?" Nene asked.

"Get me back to the pit and call Dr. Springer." Syila said and passed out.

Linna took one arm and Nene took the other and together the headed for the exit to the mall. They carried Syila passed the ADP officers who just stared then they used their boosters and were air born. They jumped rooftop to rooftop.

"Nigel this is Linna call Dr. Springer…Syila is hurt bad." She said. 

Dr. Springer came out of Syila's room whipping the blood off his hands.

"How is she?" Nigel asked standing up.

"She is resting now but she will live. However she will be out of action for a long time." He said.

"Thank you doctor." Linna said showing him out.

STAR building

"Sir the rouge Boomer has been destroyed by the Knight Sabers." Tara said.

"Ok good let me know if anything else happens." The man in the suit said.

"Yes sir." Tara replied.

The man stood and headed for the door when an alarm sounded.

"What's going on." He asked turning around.

"Sir we have 2 more rouge Boomers one is heading for Soto ward and one is heading here." Tara said.

"What the hell is happening 3 rouge Boomers in one day." The man in the suit said running to the phone.

"5 sir 2 more Boomers just went rouge one is heading to the harbor and the other is in the mall where the first one was." Tara said.

"5 What the hell." He said dialing the ADP office.

ADP building

"ADP Boomer crimes division this is officer Hemora what is the nature of your emergency?" Officer Hemora said.

"This is Jack Walther I am the CEO of the STAR Corporation there are 4 rouge Boomers on the louse." Jack said.

"What 4 more what is happening?" Officer Hemora asked.

"We are working on it now just get the units rolling one is in the Mega Tokyo mall where the other one was one is heading to the harbor one is heading to Soto ward and one is heading here." Jack said.

"Ok they are in the way." Officer Hemora said.

Silky Doll

Linna and Nene were just getting out of their suits when Mackey came running in.

"Hey we have a problem." He said running in the room.

"MACKEY!!" Linna and Nene yelled covering their chests with their shirts.

Mackey turned several shades of red and turned his back to them.

"Sorry but there are 4 more Boomers have gone rouge." He said and ran out of the room.

"What 4 more. With Syila hurt and Priss gone what are we gonna do?" Nene asked.

"We'll just have to make due without them and do what we do best." Linna said.

"And that is?" Nene asked.

"Kick the shit out of Boomers." Linna replied.

They suited back up and got new batteries and grabbed a backup for each other and stepped into the launcher.

"Ok Nene lets go. The Boomer at the mall is closer so lets get that one first them well go to Soto ward." Linna said.

"Right" Nene said and they launched.

They landed at the mall 5 minutes later and used the entrance they used earlier. As they passed the ADP on of them yelled to them.

"This one is just inside the mall." He yelled.

"Ok Nene be extra careful we know what these things are capable of now." Linna said.

"Right. I'll keep it busy and you go for the core." Nene said.

"Sounds like a plan." Linna replied.

They headed into the mall and soon found the Boomer just standing in the middle of the floor.

"Ok there it is lets go." Linna said and they sprang into action.

Nene rushed in and landed a hard right hook on the Boomers jaw. The boomer turned to her with a red light in its eyes.

"Linna this thing is really pissed now is your chance." Nene said ducking a right hook from the Boomer. 

"Ok here we go." Linna said and rushed the Boomer. She used her cutters to slice open the Boomers back and reached in and crushed its core. The Boomer fell to the floor and Linna and Nene headed for the door.

"Ok next stop Soto ward." Linna said.

"How is your battery power?" Nene asked.

"Its good I only used one fourth of my power." Linna answered. 

They arrived at Soto ware a few minutes before the ADP did.

"Ok lets get this one and head to the STAR building. And get that one then we will get the one at the harbor." Linna said.

The Boomer was destroying one of the many restaurants in the area when Linna and Nene found it.

"Ok are we doing the same pain as the last one?" Nene asked.

"Yea that seemed to work well." Linna answered. "There it is go Nene." 

Ok you damn Boomer follow the bouncing Saber." Nene said pouncing on its head and jumping off like it was a diving board.

"Good work Nene it worked." Linna said as the Boomer turned to Nene.

Linna rammed her fist into the Boomer so hard her fist emerged from the Boomers chest with the core in her hand and she crushed it. The Boomer fell to the floor and Linna pulled her hand out of its back.

"Ok lets get over to the STAR building." Linna said.

They arrived just in time to see the ADP finish the Boomer off with a K-Suit.

"Well I'll be damned they got one." Linna said as they landed on a rooftop. "Nene my battery is running low I nee you to switch it out with my spare." Linna said.

"Ok mine is running low too lets both switch." Nene said.

Linna blew her battery and Nene replaced it before her suit opened and Nene did the same.

"Ok lets go we only have 1 more left." Linna said.

They arrived at the harbor to find it in ruins no building was left standing.

"One Boomer did this?" Linna questioned surveying the damage.

"Not one 3 look." Nene said pointing to her left.

3 rouge boomers were tearing apart a crane by the water.

"What the hell there are 3 what's next."  Linna said putting her hand to her forehead. 

"How are we gonna handle this?" Nene asked.

"Well just have to each take one and the first to destroy theirs gets the other." Linna said.

"Oh great." Nene whined.

"Lets do it I'll take the one on the right you take the one on the left and watch the other don't let id get you from behind." Linna said and rushed her Boomer. With Nene close behind Linna hit her Boomer from behind and rammed her fist into its back and crushed its core.

"Ha ha that was easy." She laughed as the Boomer fell to the ground.

Nene was not so lucky her Boomer turned around at the sound of the other hitting the ground and saw Nene heading toward it. It steeped aside and Nene based it by and slammed into some crates that were piled up.

"Oh I bet that hurt." Linna said as she faced off with the other Boomer.

"Yes it did." Nene said crawling out of the crates.

Linna's Boomer picked up a peace of the crane and used it as a bat and began swinging it at Linna who had to use all her effort to keep from being hit by it. The Boomer raised it above its head intending to crush Linna's skull and slammed it down. Linna reached up and caught the bar and ripped it from the Boomers hands and rammed it into its chest and through its core. Nene was dodging blow after blow from her Boomer when a pile of crates behind her exploded into splinters. Linna looked at where the explosion happened and saw another Boomer walking through the fire.

"Oh you got to be shiting me another?" Linna said. "Nene duck." She said ripping the bar out of the Boomers chest and threw it like a spear at the new arrival. The makeshift spear passed straight threw the Boomers chest and it fell to the floor.

"Come on Nene that's 3 for me alone cant you get one" Linna joked as Nene dodged another blow from the Boomer.

"Oh leave me alone and look behind you." Nene said dodging yet another blow.

Linna turned around and was face to face with a mad Boomer that had a long steel pipe in its hands.

"Oh shit." She cried and tripped over one of the other Boomers.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE." A mans voice yelled and a rocket zipped over Linna's head and struck the Boomer dead on and sent it flying into the ocean.

"Linna turned around to see who shot the rocket and there was Daily reloading his Shoulder fire Rocket Propelled Grenade launcher.

"Hey you duck." He yelled at Nene and fired a rocket at Te Boomer Nene was fighting.

The rocked crashed into the boomer exploding on impact and the Boomer with it. Nene got to her feet and looked at Daily with her ears still ringing.

"This area is secure all the rouge Boomers have been destroyed." He said and got back in his car and drove off.

"Come on Nene lets get out of here I'm beat." Linna said and they took off for the Silky Doll.


	3. The crimson Knights

Silky Doll

"The cause of the rouge Boomers is unclear at this moment and we expect lots more to go rouge before the cause is found." Jack tolled the news reporter.

"That was the scene just a few minutes ago outside the STAR building where we caught up with Jack Walther CEO of the STAR building." A news reporter said and Linna turned off the TV.

"Man this sucks they expect more rouge Boomers and its just you and me for at least the next few days till Priss calls and we can fill her in." Linna said flopping down on the couch.

"Do you think she will come back?" Nene asked.

"She better or Leon will make her." Linna said.

"Man I'm tiered." Nene said.

"Yea me too I think I'm gonna spread out on the couch and go to sleep." Linna said and laid down.

"I'll take this one." Nene said and was asleep as soon as she hit the cushions.

STAR building.

Tara walked into Jacks office and saw him on the phone looking out the window.

"Yea that's right there are gonna be a lot more more than the ADP or the Knight Sabers can handle, one of them is hurt badly and probably dead and another hasn't shown up yet so there are just 2 operational." He said.

"Yea I need you and your team here as soon as you can there are tickets waiting for you at the airport." He said.

"Ok great ill see you in 2 days." He said and hung up.

"What's wrong Tara?" He asked sitting at his desk and opening a bottle of aspirin.

"Was that the Crimson Knights?" Tara asked. 

"Yes they are old friends of mine I knew they would help." Jack said.

"Didn't you all meet in the army?" Tara asked.

"Yes the 108th Special Forces in the United States. We served together in world war 4. And when all the Boomers started going rouge Josh my best friend started the Crimson Knights to battle them just like our Knight Sabers." Jack said.

"I'm glad they are gonna help. By the way here are the pulmonary reports you wanted on the Boomers that went rouge." Tara said.

"Just set them there on the desk." Jack said.

"Yes sir." Tara said and set the files on the desk and started for the door.

"Tara." Jack said.

"Yes sir?" Tara asked.

"Thanks." Jack said and Tara left the room and closed the door behind her.

San Diego CA United States

"Hey Mike we have a meeting in 10." Josh said as he passed by Mike who was working on his 1998 Harley Davidson.

"10-4 I'll be there." Mike said with out looking up.

 "Kenny meeting in 10." Josh said passing him by. "Terry you to." He said as he saw she was with him.

"10-4 I'll be there." Kenny said.

"Me to." Terry said laughing a little.

When they were all in the meeting room Kenny walked up to Josh.

"Dude you suck I was just about to ask her out." Kenny said.

"Then you should think me I saved your life" Josh said. "Ok this is the deal Jack Walther just called and he is in some deep shit. It looks like he is having some problems with the Boomers in Japan." 

"So that's where he has been." Mike said leaning back in his chair.

"So what's the big deal those Knight Sabers can handle them no problem." Terry said

"Well it appears one of the Knight Sabers is missing and another was badly wounded in battle with a Boomer earlier today and may be dead so there is only 2 left to fight." Josh said.

"Shit that sucks." Kenny said.

"So what does it have to do with us?" mike asked. 

"Jack has asked for our help in the matter." Josh said.

"Are we doing it for free?" Tarry asked.

"What do you think?" Josh asked in response. "He has already deposited 1 million dollars into each of your bank accounts."

"1 million?!" Terry asked in shock. "Hell for that I'll walk to Japan on my hands." 

"Well you won't have to there are tickets at the air port." Josh said. So who is in?"

"Well 1 million dollars if enough for me. I'm in." Terry said.

"I'm in I've always wanted to see Japan I mean there was a reason we all learned Japanese in the first place." Kenny said.

"Well you know ever sense you extracted me out of that Nazi prison camp in the war ill follow you into the pits of hell its self." Mike said.

"Ok then gear up only what you can carry in 2 large suitcases and meet at the air pore entrance in 3 hours I got a friend in the airport so our suits will be on the flight with us." Josh said. "Ok lets move like we got a purpose people."

Josh and Mike arrived at the airport just minutes apart. Kenny was the next to show up 30 minutes later.

"Where is Terry? Kenny asked as he came up to the others standing at the entrance.

"Not here yet." Mike said.

"When does the plane leave?" Kenny asked.

"12:30 hours (12:30pm)." Josh said looking at his watch. "She has 20 minutes to get here and pass through the security checks."

"Ok lets wait 10 more minutes then we should head for the plain and hope she makes it." Mike said reading Josh's face.

"Ok sounds good I hope she makes it I'd like to take a tour of Tokyo with her." Kenny said looking at the parking lot hoping to see her pull in.

The 10 minutes passed and still no sign of Terry.

"Well Kenny looks like that stroll through Tokyo is on hold." Josh said. "But the tickets are open so she can catch the next flight first thing in the morning."

"Yea I guess. I hope nothing happened to her you know how she drives." Kenny said.

"Yea that's why I don't get in the car with her unless I am driving." Josh laughed and picked up is 2 large duffel bags and tossed them over his shoulder. "Sattle up." He said and walked through the doors.

The others followed close behind and watched people run left and right looking for their gate.

"A mad house" Mike said as he was nearly knocked down by a hurricane that might have been a woman.

Anyone that looked at the 3 men with duffel bags over their shoulders and wearing black standard issue army boots and sun glasses even though they were inside the terminal could tell they were at least at one time in the service. They placed their bags on a conveyer belt that took them through the medal detector and walked through the medal detector that was to the side of it.

A security guard looked at them closely and looked at their bags even more carefully thinking they might be up to no good but waved them through once he was sure they hade no medal on them or in their bags. They got to their gate and handed their tickets to the women at the counter.

"The plain is already boarding please go right in." She said and stamped their tickets and handed them back.

They boarded the plain and headed for their seats. A young woman with black hair and a red sleeveless shirt kicked Kenny in the leg as he passed her.

"It's about time you three got here I've been here for over an hour." She said and the others turned to look at her

"Terry." Kenny laughed and looked at the others.

"Shit we should have known." Josh and Mike said taking their seats in front of her. And Kenny took his seat next to her.

A flight attendant picked up the overhead microphone and hit the switch. 

"Ladies and gentlemen before se begin our nonstop flight to Tokyo Japan we'd like to take this time to go over the safety list with you all." She said.

Neither Mike or Josh paid any attention to this they have heard it more times than they could count and Kenny and Terry were talking about normal things like fishing and hunting. Once in the air Mike ordered a round of drinks for the group and one for the women sitting to his left. Josh pulled out Black House by Steven King and Peter Straub and began to read. Kenny and Terry were still talking about hunting and the biggest buck they ever saw up in the Cleveland National forest and if only they could have gotten a shot what a trophy it would have been.

About 8 hours into the flight Kenny pulled off his boots and propped his socks up on the arm rest between Josh and Mike who just looked at them with a hole in his left sock and his big toe sticking out and a toe nail that was at least half an inch long.

"God damn Kenny you need to trim those talons on your feet you could snatch a fish swimming up stream with those things." Mike said staring at his feet.

"Yo man pull those stinky ass shocks off of my arm rest." Josh said not daring to touch them in fear of a disease he might catch.

"No way I'm nice and cozy like this." Kenny said.

"Are you gonna move your feet or not?" Josh asked.

"No." Kenny said.

"Ok that's it now he is in for it." Josh said taking his boots and socks.

"What are you gonna do?" Mike whispered. 

"Give him some of his own medicine." Josh said and turned around in his seat.

He could see Kenny was already fast asleep and was like a sitting duck. Terry looked at Josh with wonder in her eyes she hade never seen such a devilish look on his face before. Josh put one sock under Kenny's nose and the other over his eyes then turned back to his seat and opened his carry in bag and pulled a new pair af green army socks out and put them on then his boots. Terry could not help but laugh at the sight of Kenny with dirty and stinking socks on his face and had tears running down her face from trying not to burst into laughter. A few other passengers that over heard the conversation saw this and laughed out loud but not loud enough to wake stinking beauty.

A few minutes later Kenny had a dream that he was drowning in a pool of sweat but the wearied thing was that he could smell the sweat. Once he couldn't stay afloat any longer he sank into the sweat. He held his breath for as long as he could but when his air ran out he was forced to take a deep breath of sweat and just then he woke up.

"What the hell is this." He said. 

When he opened his eyes he couldn't see anything and the smell of sweat was still there. He sat up and the socks fell from his face and he saw them sitting in his lap.

"Oh Josh you asshole." He said pulling his feet off the armrest.

""Well that worked well." Mike laughed.

Some of the passengers on the plain laughed and applauded at the sight of Kenny wiping his face with his shirt. 

"Next time keep your feet to your self." Josh said and turned back to his book.

Silky Doll

"Linna hey Linna wake up." Nene whispered shaking Linna's shoulder.

"Humm? What is it another rouge Boomer?" Linna asked shacking off the sleep.

"No Mackey made dinner." Nene said walking into the kitchen.

Linna gave a yawn and a stretch then stood and slowly walked into the kitchen. 

"So how is Syila doing?" Linna asked sitting at the table.

"She woke up about an hour ago." Nigel said making a cup of coffee.

"When was the last time you got some sleep?" Linna asked looking at the big black lines under his eyes.

"I'm fine." He said drinking some of his coffee.

"Nigel go to sleep or I'll hit you over the head and put you to sleep." Linna snapped.

"Ok ok I'm going don't bite my head off damn." Nigel said throwing his hands in the air in defeat.

"I tell you the older they get the more like children they get." Linna said reaching for the fresh salad Mackey made.

"Yep." Nene agreed.

They ate the meal Mackey made for them and headed home to their own showers and beds.

Nene's apartment

"Oh man that it feels good being clean." Nene said wrapping a robe around her self and heading for the refrigerator. "I think some wine will taste really good right now." She said and grabbed the bottle and a glass. 

After a few glasses of wine she laid down in bed and fell instantly asleep.

Linna's apartment

"Oh God that felt good." Linna said stepping out of the shower. "Now back to sleep you earned it today." 

Linna dressed in her favorite green nightgown Syila gave her for her birthday and slipped into bed.

"I hope things change tomorrow." She whispered and fell asleep.


	4. Help is here

United Airlines flight 187

2 hours after Josh's Prank on Kenny the plain was silent with most of the passengers sleeping except for Josh who was reading. Terry who was thinking about how she was gonna spend the million dollars. Kenny who was thinking of a way to get back at Josh for embarrassing him and Mike who was hitting on the woman sitting next to him and the funny thing is that she was falling for it. Josh had just gotten to the part where Judy Marshall went crazy after the fishermen took her son Tyler from off the street in front of the Maxton elder care building when his phone in his pocked started to buzz. He set his book down and reached for his buzzing phone thank God it was on silent. 

"Hello?" He whispered.

"Josh its Jack I need to know what flight you are on and when you expect to arrive." Jake said.

"We are on United Airlines flight 187 we left from Lindbergh field at 12:30 hours expect to arrive at 08:30 hours that will be about 18:30 hours (6:30pm) Tokyo time." Josh said. 

"Ok as soon as you get in a car will be waiting for you to bring you all here." Jack said.

"10-4 will look for the car upon arrival." Josh said and hung up.

"Any thing new?" Mike asked turning his attention from the women he was hitting on.

"Just that a car will be waiting to take us to the STAR building as soon as we arrive." Josh said and opened his book again.  

Linna's apartment

Linna woke up to the sound of her phone ringing and looked at the clock.

'9:00am Man I was tiered.' She thought and reached for her phone.

"Hello?" She said putting the phone to her ear.

"Linna are you ready for another day of Boomer fighting fun?" Nene said.

"Now what?" Linna yawned.

"We got 5 Rouge Boomers near the ADP building and more are on the way Daily has already called and asked for our help." Nene answered.

"Damn ok I'll be there in 20 minutes." Linna said and jumped out of bed.

"Yea right be out front in 2 minutes." Nene said. 

"What?" Linna asked.

"Nigel is driving the mobile pit and we will be there in 2 minutes." Nene said and hung up the phone.

"Shit." Linna said and threw her phone on the bed and ran out of the door still warring her nightgown.

Nigel and Nene pulled up just as Linna was running out and she jumped in the side door.

"Hey nice nightgown." Nene said.

"Got it for my birthday." Linna said as she tossed it aside and climbed into her suit.

"I know Me Priss and Syila picked it out for you." Nene said putting her helmet on.

"Ok you two the ADP is using all the fire power they have but for each Boomer they destroy 2 more take its place so be careful there are now 8 rouge Boomers running louse out there." Nigel said as he stopped the mobile pit a block from the ADP building.

"Oh that's just great." Linna said stepping out onto the street. "Ok Nene lets go we have our work cut out for us today."

"Right I'm ready lets go." Nene said.

As they approached the ADP building they saw smoke rising from the streets and herd explosions probably from RPG fire.

"Man its like a war zone down there." Linna said as they came up to the battle.

They could see the bodies of ADP officers in the street and parts of Boomers all over the place.

"Oh man this is bad." Nene said looking at the bodies.

"Nene lets get down there." Linna said and jumped off the rooftop they were on. She landed right behind one of the Boomers and wasted no time in ramming her fist into its back and crushing its core.

"That's one for me Nene." Linna said.

"Show off." Nene said as she landed in front of a Boomer and ducked a right hook and rammed her fist into its chest and crushed its core.

"Ha 1 for me." Nene jumped for joy.

"Took you long enough." Linna said as a Boomer fell at her feet. "That's 3 for me."

"What no way." Nene said looking at the 3 destroyed Boomers.

"4." Linna said as she crushed another core.

Nene wasted no more time counting Linna's kills and concentrated on her own. She rammed her fist into one Boomer's back and crushed its core then turning around rammed it into another's chest and crushed its core. When all the Boomers were destroyed the score stood at Linna with 13 kills, Nene with 8 and the ADP with 19.

"Man 40 rouge Boomers in one spot what's next." Linna said flopping down on the couch in the Silky Doll.

"Well for now it looks clear." Nigel said as he and Mackey started fixing the suits miner dents and cracks. 

"Good wake me up if any thing happens." Linna said and fell asleep.

"Same here." Nene said as she dozed off.

United Airlines Flight 187

Josh was still reading Black House. Terry and Kenny were now talking about skydiving and some of their best jumps. And Mike was sleeping having achieved his goal and gotten a date with the young women at 20:00 hundred hours that night. Josh was getting to the good stuff now where Beezer, Doc, Mouse, Kiser Bill and Sunny were being attacked by the devil dog as they called it. And he was really getting into it when his phone started buzzing again he closed the book and reached for the phone.

"Hello?" He said.

"Josh its Jack just wanted to give you an update on whats happening around here can you talk?" Jack asked.

"Yea go ahead." Josh said and elbowed Mike.

"We just hade 40 Boomers go rouge. They have been taken care of by the Knight Sabers and The ADP but I don't know how much Longer they can hold out. The ADP lost 60 officers in that attack they don't have many more." Jack said.

"Ok I understand we are 6 hours away hopefully nothing will happen till at least we get there." Josh said.

"Ok I'll see you in 6 hours." Jack said and hung up.

"Whats the situation?" Mike asked rubbing his ribs.

"They just had 40 Boomers go rouge." Josh said.

"40 Jesus what is happening over there." Terry asked.

"I don't know but the Knight Sabers and the ADP destroyed them all but the ADP lost 60 officers in doing so." Josh said.

"Oh man 60 we need to get there soon." Mike said.

"We are 6 hours out. Its 12:30 hours over there now we will be there at 18:30 hours." Josh said. "For now I suggest we all get some rest we are gonna need it."

The others agreed and they quickly fell asleep for the reminder of the flight.

Silky Doll

Linna looked up at the clock when she woke up.

'4:55 man I must have been tiered.' She thought.

"Well look who is awake." Syila's voice came from behind her.

"Syila shouldn't you be in bed?" Linna asked seeing her standing with blood soaked bandages over her stomach.

"Well I had no choice Nigel is in the pit Mackey is with him and Nene is in the shower and I needed to change my bandages." Syila said. "As you can see they are a little bloody." 

"Yea I see that now lets get you back in bed before Nigel kills you." Linna said walking over to Syila and putting her arm around Syila's waist and Syila but hers around Linna's neck and shoulder. 

Linna got Syila back in bed and changed her dressing winching a bit when she saw the hole in Syila's stomach.

"Thanks Linna." Syila said as she lay back down.

"No problem it is the least I could do for you. After all it should be me in bed not you." Linna said giving a faint smile. 

"Yea well I was looking for an excuse to have you tend to my every whim." Syila chuckled and gave a small grown of pain.

"See what happens when you make a joke." Linna said as she saw blood start to soak through the bandages. "I'm gonna go call Dr. Springer and see if he can get hold of some blood for you." Said and reached for the phone.

"Looks that bad does it?" Syila asked looking at Linna.

"It don't look good but some fresh blood will help you out I'm sure." Linna said as she dialed.

An hour later Dr. Springer arrived with a small cooler full of ice and 4 pints of AB+ blood Syila's type. He looked at the wound and changed the dressing then showed them all how to start an IV and attach it to a bag of blood. Syila sucked up the first bag and felt stronger almost immediately.

"Thanks Dr." Syila said.

"Your welcome Syila now you need to remain as still as possible for at least the next week to let that wound heal enough where you are out of danger. At this time you are far from out of danger if you rip those internal stitches you could bleed to death before I can even get here." Dr. Springer said.

"Ok I will." Syila said and looked at Linna to see if she would tell him that she was up and walking around earlier but Linna didn't say a word.

"That's good." Dr Springer said. "Here is my home number call me if anything happens and I'll be here in 5 minutes." He said and walked out of the room. Mackey showed him out and soon returned to his sister's side.

"Don't look so sad you guys I'll be fine." Syila said. "I think I'm gonna get some sleep." She said and closed her eyes.

The others walked into the living room and Nene sat down on the couch and Mackey headed for the kitchen.

"I'll make dinner." He said and walked through the door. 

"I'll be in the pit." Nigel said.

"And I am gonna go take a shower." Linna said. "Nene you are on guard duty if Syila needs anything its up to you to get it for her or do it for her." 

"Ok no problem." Nene said and turned on the TV.

Tokyo Airport 

Tara arrived in the limo Jack sent her with to pick up Josh and his team at the airport and walked inside the terminal.

"United Airlines Flight 187 out of San Diego California will be arriving at gate 4 in 5 minutes." A woman said over the PA system.

'Good just in time.' She thought and headed for gate 4.

Josh and the others were awakened by one of the flight attendants to put their seats in their original upright positions they will be landing in just a few minutes.

"Good I'm tiered of sitting on this plane with little to do." Terry said fastening her seat belt.

"I hear you my ass has been asleep for the past 8 hours." Kenny said.

"Thanks for sharing." Mike laughed.

A few minutes later the plain was on the ground and at the gate.

"Thank you all for using United Airlines the local time is now 5:50 pm." The flight attendant said and opened the door of the plain and the passengers started to disembark.

"So who are we looking for?" Mike asked.

"You got me." Josh answered as they walked off the Plain and into the terminal.

Tara was watching as the people got off and passed her. She had a good idea who she was looking for and she saw them. 3 men and 1 women with standard issue Army boots and sunglasses with a large duffle bag over their shoulder. She walked up to the largest one of the group who stood 6 feet tall.

"Excuse me but are one of you Joshua Thomson?" She asked.

"Yea that's me." The tall one answered.

"Hi I am Tara White I am Mr. Walther's secretary." Tara said giving them a small bow.

The others turned and faced her and returned the bow. 

"Its nice to meet you this is Mike Hessen, Terre Bradshaw, and Kenny Chambers." Josh said

"Its nice to meet you all." Tara said. "Once you get your things there is a limo waiting in front of the airport."

"Limo who does Jack think we are VIP's or something." Mike said as he grabbed his other duffle bag odd the conveyer belt.

The others grabbed their Bags as they came around then they waited for their other packages to arrive. Mikes suit was the first to arrive and he and Josh picked it up and it and the box it came in on a large dolly like thing. Josh's was next followed by Terry's then Kenny's with all their bags and Packages in their possession they headed for the limo.

"I hope this limo has plenty of room for all this." Mike said looking at Tara.

"It does don't worry." Tara reassured him.

"Good because I am not carrying this thing all the way to the STAR building." He said.

"Hey Mike where is your date?" Kenny asked.

"She meet up with her friend as soon as we got off the plain. But she gave me the number I could reach her at and a kiss just to seal the fact that we have a date." Mike said.

"Ha ha ha." Tara laughed. "Well it seems everything Jack has tolled me about you all is true."

"Well that just depends what he tolled you." Kenny said laughing.

They loaded their bags and packages in the back of the limo that had plenty of room.

"Man even with all our stuff in the trunk there is still enough room to fit a body." Kenny joked.

Josh and Mike looked over at each other and smiled. Josh grabbed one hand and leg and Mike grabbed the others and they picked Kenny off is feet and threw him in the trunk and Terry closed it. As they walked to the limos door they exchanged a few low fives and smiles. Tara was laughing as she got in the limo and they started for the STAR building.

"How long do you think till he picks the lock and opens the trunk?" Mike asked.

"I give him less than half a mile." Josh said. 

"I give him at least three fourths of a mile." Mike said.

"I'm gonna give him one and a quarter miles." Terry said.

"Normal bet?" Josh asked.

"Yep losers buy the winner a round of tequila." Mike said.

"Driver call out how far we get before the trunk opens from the airport." Josh said.

"Yes sir." The driver said

A few minutes later the trunk opened and the driver pulled over and got out to close it and out jumped Kenny not at all happy with being locked in a trunk. The driver closed the trunk and got back in just as Kenny was climbing in.

"One and a quarter miles from the air port sir." The driver said looking at the odometer.

"Ha I win that's one shot from each of you." Terry said clapping her hands. 

"I was a bet?" Kenny said. "Oh I'd better get a few shots for that." He said.

They all laughed as they headed for the STAR Building.


	5. The knight Sabers meet the Crimson Knigh...

STAR building

They pulled up to the STAR building still laughing and carrying on.

"Ok we are here Mr. Walther will be up in his office on the top floor." Tara said.

"Ok as soon as we get our things inside we'll go see him." Josh said pulling his duffle bags out of the trunk.

"We have some engineers that will take your things down to sub level b." Tara said.

"Ok but they better not touch our suits." Josh said. "There is a cretin way they need to be set up and only we do it." 

"Ok I'll tell them to just take them down there and leave them." Tara said. 

"Alright lets go see our old friend." Josh said.

They hoisted their bags over their shoulders and headed inside. They walked right passed the security guards and through the medal detector. And into the elevator and took it up to the top floor. When they stepped out they were in a room with a desk and a large door..

"That's Mr. Walther's office go right in." Tara said.

"Thank you." Josh said and they headed for the door. He was just reaching for the handle to open the door when he pulled his hand back.

"What's wrong?" Tara asked.

"Miss. White do you have a little vanity mirror?" Josh asked.

"Yes in my purse why?" Tara asked.

"Room sweep alpha." Josh said looking at his team. "I just with we hade a mark 11."

"How about a mark 45.? Terry asked pulling a grenade like canister out of her duffle bag.

"How did you get that past the medal detector?" Josh asked. 

"I just made it before we left its made out of plastic there is no medal what so ever." Terry said grinning. 

"What are you planning?" Tara asked.

"Of all the years we have known each other Jack is the only one we have never taken by surprise. Now is our best chance." Josh said. "Can I borrow your mirror so I can get a fix on his location and the layout of the room? Josh asked.

"You won't hurt him will you?" Tara asked.

"His ears might be ringing for a few minutes. That is what the mark 45 is it's a diversionary device. It will explode with a blinding light and a loud bang." Josh said.

"Well as long as it won't hurt him." Tara said handing him the mirror.

Josh opened the door quietly and just enough for him to reach the mirror in.

"Ok the desk is approximately 20 feet straight in the door there are no obstacles in the way." Josh said. " When the mark 45 explodes Mike you and I will rush right Terry and Kenny you rush left he is sitting at the desk working on his computer." 

"10-4." They all said and Terry handed Josh the mark 45.

He handed Tara her mirror and pulled the pin on the mark 45 and tossed it into the room. A loud pop was herd then 1 seconded after that a bright light filled the room and a extremely loud bang emitted from the device.

"Go go go go." Josh yelled and threw open the door. 

Josh and mike rushed right and Terry and Kenny rushed left. They tackled the chare where jack was sitting but he wasn't there.

"Shit where is he." Josh said looking to Mike.

"I don't know I thought you said he was at the desk." Mike said.

"He was." Josh said looking around the room.

They herd the unmistakable sound of the slide to a handgun sliding back then forward loading a round into the chamber. They looked at where the sound came from and there stood Jack with his old .45 caliber handgun aimed at Josh.

"Look at you 4 you look like you are trying to recover a fumble." Jack laughed holstering his sidearm.

"Damn we are never gonna get you are we?" Josh asked getting to his feet.

"No." Jack said.

"Well anyway its good to see you 3 years is to long for people who risked their life's together to stay apart." Josh said shaking Jacks hand.

"Well you haven't changed sense the last time I saw you all." Jack said. 

"Not much just got older." Josh said. "So what's the situation so far?" 

"Right down to business as always." Jack laughed. "Well we haven't hade any more Boomers go rouge sense the 40 earlier today. But that wont last." 

"Ok lets go get our suits set up you can fill us in as we work." Josh said and headed for the door.

Silky Doll

"Ok you guys dinner is ready." Mackey called.

"Good I'm starving Nene." Said jogging into the kitchen.

"Me to." Linna said following close behind her.

They sat at the table and began loading their plates.

"I'm gonna go take a plate to Syila and see if she needs any thing." Mackey said and walked out of the kitchen.

He walked through the living room and into Syila's room. Syila was still sleeping and Mackey hated to wake her up but she needed to eat.

"Sis hey sis wake up." Mackey said.

"What is it Mackey?" Syila asked.

"I brought you something to eat and see if you need anything." Mackey said helping his sister to sit up. 

Syila looked at her dressing. There was a little blood seeping through but it was ok. 

"I'm fine for now Mackey dear but I am very hungry thanks for the food." She said and gave him a smile. 

"Your welcome." Mackey said and turned to leave.

"Have any more Boomers gone rouge sense earlier today?" Syila asked.

"No its been quiet." Mackey said and left.

Mackey walked back into the kitchen and sat at the table and started eating.

"How is she doing?" Linna asked.

"She is ok for now there is a little blood on her dressing but for the most part it looks like its subsiding." Mackey said shoveling food into his mouth. 

"That's good." Linna said and filled her glass.

They ate in silence for a few minutes until Nigel's voice came over the intercom.

"Hey we got a few rouge Boomers tearing up what remains of the harbor." He said.

"Oh those Boomers have the worst timing." Nene said as she was filling her plate for the 2nd time.

"Well lets go Mackey keep the food warm we will be back as soon as we can." Linna said as they headed into the pit.

STAR building

Josh and the others worked on their suits and Jack filled them in on what has been happening.

"Ok so the Boomers that have gone rouge so far aren't to tough I take it." Josh said. 

"Not really once you know there weak spot but we have a group of Boomers called Pit bulls like the dog. They are extremely tough and strong and we cant call them back I think they are going rouge." Jack said.

"Can the Knight Sabers and the ADP handle them?" Josh asked.

"No." Jack said shacking his head. "No not a chance the ADP don't have enough officers to handle 2 of the Boomers that have gone rouge so far and the Knight Sabers only have 2 members. They wouldn't last 2 minutes against 1 Pit bull but there are 5 Bit bulls..

"5 my God." Terry said.

"Well then I say we finish our suits quickly." Josh said.

"How long till you are finished?" Jack asked.

"20 minutes or less." Josh said.

"Good then we should be ok." Jack said. 

Tara came running into the room pushing an engineer out of the way sending papers flying into the air.

"SIR IT'S THE PIT BULLS!!" She yelled.

"Tara calm down." Jack said.

"It's the Pit bulls they are destroying the remains of the harbor." She said catching her breath.

"Oh shit not now they aren't finished." Jack said.

"Make that 10 minutes." Josh said and began working double time.

"Ok from here you are 5 minutes away from the harbor." Jack said.

"Ok any idea how far the Knight Sabers are from the Harbor?" Josh asked.

"No I don't but I think you need to get there ASAP." Jack said..

Silky Doll.

"Nene something doesn't feel right about this so be very careful." Linna said suiting up.

"There are only 5 that should be no problem for us." Nene said.

"Yea but still I don't like it." Linna said stepping into the launcher. "Ok Nigel we are ready." 

"Ok take care." Nigel said and pressed the launch button.

They launched from the roof of the Silky Doll and headed for the harbor. They arrived at the harbor a few minutes later.

"What the hell is that." Linna said looking at one of the Boomers. "That is NOT one of the Boomers we fought before." 

"I can see that so how do we want to do this?" Nene asked.

"Lets double team the one closest to us and try to destroy id before the others come to its aid." Linna said and rushed the Boomer. 

She managed to come up behind it with out it sensing her.

"Perfect scratch one Boomer." She said and rammed her fist into its back. "AAARRGG." She cried in pain as her fist bounced off the Boomers back with out leaving so much as a dent.

Nene tried a round house to the Boomers midsection but her leg just bounced off. The Boomer turned and looked at her.

"Oops." Nene said as it reared its fist back and let it fly.

The force from the hit sent Nene crashing into Linna and sent them both into a wall.

"Oh shit that hurt." Linna said.

"That hurt you I was the one that got punched." Nene whined putting her hand to her helmet.

"Get off me before that thing comes over here." Linna said pushing Nene off her.

"Well now what?" Nene asked.

"Don't ask me." Linna said. "Lets just try and get this one then we may have to make a run for it.

"I wish Priss was here." Nene said getting to her feet.

"Me to." Linna said still laying in the ruble of the wall. 

The Boomer now very mad about being attacked turned to the to women that hade attacked it and picked up a large steel pipe.

"What's with these Boomers and pipes." Linna said standing up.

Linna and Nene rushed the Boomer from the left and right Nene landed a right hook to its jaw but the Boomer just swatted her aside with its arm and sent her into another wall.

"Ok you over grown pile of scrap medal take this." Linna said and slashed it with her cutters.

The cutters left 2 large slices on the Boomers face and chest. The Boomer raised the pipe and crashed it accost Linna's rib cage sending her skipping over the ground like a rock over a lake. Linna holding her side had the wind knocked out of her was rolling on the ground trying to get back on her feet. The Boomer walked over to her and put its foot on her chest and raised the pipe meaning to finish her off.

'So this is how its gonna end is it killed by a fucking Boomer.' She thought and closed her eyes and waited for the deathblow.

All Linna herd was the boomer give a cry as it brought the pipe down. But instead of the pipe hitting her she herd the sound of medal hitting medal. She opened her eyes and saw a figure in combat armor a lot like hers but it was red and the figure was holding a large double-sided sword with both hands and was using it to block the pipe.

"Move already." The figure snapped.

'It's a man that's for sure.' Linna thought as she rolled out of the way. 

The man in the armor took a quick step to the side and let the pipe crash into the ground. The man in red spun around and brought his sword down on the Boomer's hands and it cut right though them. The Boomer took a step back and tried to make a run but the man in red plunged his sword into the Boomers back. The sword pierced the boomers back and exited its chest but the sword was low and missed the core. The Boomer pulled free of the sword and faced the man in red and was about to hit him with its stump on its hand. When another Figure with the same armor but this one was black came down behind the Boomer and brought his sword down on the Boomers head and sliced right down the Boomer's back and through its core.

"Good work now lets get the other 4." The first man said and turned to Linna.

"Stay there you'll be fine." He said and turned back to the Boomers. "Knights square off." He said and 2 other figures appeared one was defiantly a women with green armor and the other was a man with blue armor.

The 4 figures walked up within 5 feet of the 4 Boomers and raised their swords in front of their faces and the Boomers picked up pipes and the battle began. The man in red gave a cry and he rushed his Boomer he did a fast spin and swung his sword at the Boomers mid section but the Boomer blocked it with the pipe and counter attacked. The man in red blocked blow after blow from the Boomer's pipe and retaliated with a melee of his own. One of the blows caught the Boomer on the arm that was holding the pipe and it fell to the floor. Then he raised his sword and sliced open the Boomers chest exposing its core he sheathed his sword and reached in and crushed its core with his hand. Then he walked over to Linna and sat down next to her. 

"You ok?" He asked.

"My ribs hurt like hell." Linna said.

"Yea I saw that hit you took that must of hurt." He said and extended his hand. "My name I Josh I'm the leader of the Crimson Knights." He said.

Linna didn't know why but she felt she could trust him. "I'm Linna its nice to meet you." She said shacking his hand.

"Look at them there are stalling." Josh said taking off his helmet and cupping his hands to his mouth. "Come on you guys remember the last one to get a kill buys the beer." He yelled at them.

"Where did you guys come from and why are you here?" Linna asked.

"We are from the United States." Josh said. "We got a call yesterday morning from our friend Jack Walther he is the CEO of the STAR Corporation. And he said he hade a Boomer problem and needed us to help he said that the ADP could not fix the problem and that you guys stepped in with 3 members instead of 4 like you usually did and that one of you were badly hurt. By the way how is she?" Josh asked.

"She will live but she is out of action for a long time." Linna said.

"Well that's good I'm glad she made it. Hey where is your friend the one you came with?" Josh asked.

"Oh no Nene I forgot about her she was thrown into a wall just before I was hit in the ribs." Linna said and tried to get up. "AARGG." She cried and she fell back to the floor.

"Take it easy I'll get her." Josh said and put his helmet back on. 

He passed by Mike and the others and ran up to the wall Nene was thrown into. She was half buried in rubble and was out cold. Terra finished her Boomer off by ramming her sword through its chest and core. 

"There goes mine." She said turning to the others.

"Terry I need you over here now." Josh yelled and she ran to his side.

"Is she alive?" She asked.

"I think so but you are the medic help me get this shit off her and fined out." Josh said and picked up a large piece of concrete.

Once they hade her free Terry took off Nene's Helmet and felt for a pulse.

"Ok she is alive but she is in bad shape how is the other one?" terry asked.

"I think she has some broken ribs but that's about it." Josh said. 

"Ok we need to get her back to her home base now or she might not make it go get the other one and have her show us where it is." Terry said.

"Ok I'm on it." Josh said.

He ran over to Linna and helped her to her feet.

"How is Nene?" Linna asked.

"Not good." Josh answered. "I'm gonna need you to show us where your base of operations is we need to get her there soon of she is gonna die."

Linna was silent for a minute thinking if she should tell him.

"Linna there is no time to waist she is gonna die if we don't get her help right now." Josh said helping her over to where Nene was. 

Mike ended his Boomers rain of terror by slicing it clean in 2 at the chest. 

"Kenny you are buying." Mike laughed as Kenny rammed his sword into his Boomers chest.

"Damn it." Kenny said sheathing his sword.

 Mike and Kenny were soon with the others and saw how Nene looked.

"Oh man she doesn't look good." Kenny said.

Linna saw the look on all there faces and could tell they weren't kidding.

"Ok our base is in The Silky Doll a lingerie shop go north west from here and I'll show you the way." Linna said.

"Ok you herd her Kenny you and Terry carry Nene I'll take Linna and Mike follow us." Josh said.

As soon as they were within communication range Linna keyed down on her microphone.

"Nigel its Linna get Dr. Springer rolling now Nene is hurt really bad and I need some help to." She said.

Kenny and Terry carried Nene through the front doors of the Silky Doll and Josh helped Linna in and Mike held the door. They placed Nene on the couch in the living room and set Linna in a chare.

"Who are you guys." Nigel said when he saw them.

"We are the crimson Knights we are here to help." Josh said. 

"Where is the Doctor you called?" Terry asked.

"He will be here any minute." Nigel said.

"Good she is in bad shape." Terry said.

A minute later Dr. Springer ran into the room with a big medical bad full of drugs and surgical tools.

"How bad is she?" He asked running up to Nene. 

"She has internal bleeding some broken ribs and a possible broken back. Terry said.

"Do you have medical training?" Dr. Springer asked opening his bag.

"Yes sir I was a medic in the US Army." Terry said.

"Good you can help in my bag is a bottle of morphine and a syringe inject her with 30 CC's." He said. 

"Yes sir." Terry said and pulled out the bottle and syringe and injected Nene with 30 CC's of morphine.

"Goon now put some gloves on and hand me the scalpel out o my bag." Dr. Springer said 

"Yes sir." Terry said and did as she was tolled.

An hour later Dr. Springer and Terry sowed Nene up after closing 3 holes in her organs.

"Well she is stabilized but she is in a coma." Dr. Springer said walking into the kitchen and cleaning up.

"When do you think she will come out of it?" Mackey asked.

"Its hard to say could be today, tomorrow, next week I don't know but that women Terry will stay with her she is a very capable medic and she can handle almost any thing that can go wrong." Dr. Springer said

"Thanks Doctor." Mackey said.


	6. New friends

Josh explained the situation to Syila and Nigel and they under stood. 

"I see thanks for all you have done for Nene." Syila said.

"It was the least we could do. If it weren't for a few jokes we played on each other and on Jack Walther we would have arrived in time to stop either of them from getting hurt. I take full responsibility for it." Josh said.

"That may be true but if you never showed up they would both be dead. So don't worry it all turned out fine." Syila said. "Where is Linna?"

"She went to go change out of her armor and into her civvies." Josh said.

"Civvies? Are you a Military man?" Syila asked.

"Ex Special Forces we all are that's how we met." Josh answered showing the tattoo on his arm with a red sword and a shield with the words The Crimson Knights above the sword and shield and 108th Special Forces under the sword and shield.

"I see how is Linna doing?" Syila asked.

"I don't even know she never even took her helmet off hell I don't even know what she looks like." Josh said. 

"You'll see her soon enough I'm sure." Syila said. "You know you can go change out of your armor if you want Nigel has some jump suits you can wear." 

"Well I think I'll take you up on that offer but no need for the jump suits our cloths are on under these." Josh said and followed Nigel out to the living room. "Hey guys lets get out of this armor"

They all followed Nigel into the pit there they took off their suits and placed them on a bench.

"Over there is the showers if you need it but it sounds like Linna is in there now so you three guys will have to wait but Terry you can go ahead." Nigel said pointing to the showers.

"Ok I will but if anything changes with Nene just call me." Terry said and headed into the shower.   
Linna are you in here?"

"Yea where are the guys?" Linna asked.

"There out there but they will wait their turn but I won't I'm coming in." Terry said.

She found Linna standing under the showerhead with her hand over her ribs.

"Now I get a chance to see your injury." Terry said.

"Why do you want to see it?" Linna asked not moving her hand.

"I was a medic in the US Army 108th Special Forces under the command of Sergeant Major Joshua Thompson." Terry said showing her tattoo on her right arm it was the same as Josh's.

"Oh I see that's how you knew Nene was in trouble." Linna said.

"That's right." Terry said. 

"Joshua Thompson isn't he the guy that saved me tonight" Linna asked.

"Yea that's him" Terry said. "Now can I see your wound I want to see if you have any broken ribs." 

Linna moved her hand from her side and Terry saw a dark bruise where the pipe had hit her.

"Are you still having trouble breathing?" Terry asked. 

"A little but its passing." Linna said and winced when Terry put her hand above the injury.

"Ok I'm gonna push a little and move down as I do I know this hurts but I need you to tell me when the pain spikes." Terry said and began pressing 4 inches above the injury and moving down slowly. 

Once she got about an inch away from the bruise Linna gave a sharp cry of pain. Terry felt in the area and noticed that her 3 last ribs were broken off near the tips.

"Ok you have at least 3 broken ribs but they are far away from your lungs so there is no danger of them getting punctured. I'd have to say that you are at least 80% battle capable." Terry said.

"Well that's good now that I am the only Knight Saber that can fight till Priss gets back." Linna said.

"Is Priss the other one?" Terry asked.

"Yes but she is on her Honey Moon in Hawaii." Linna said.

"Does she know what has been happening?" Terry asked. 

"No we are waiting for her to call but she hasn't yet." Linna answered.

"Well there is no reason to spoil her Honey Moon you got us here until this is all over." Terry said.

"Well we'll leave that up to her." Linna said and turned off the shower. "Umm is Josh out there?" 

"Yea why?" Terry asked looking at Linna.

"Oh well no reason forget it." Linna said and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her self.

She peaked her head out of the shower and was the tree men with standing looking at Linna and Priss's suits. Which were right next to the showers.

"Umm excuse me but I need to get my clothes I didn't know you all would be down here could you know." Linna said peaking her head out.

"Certainly." Josh said. "Squad aboouut face." 

All three men turned on their heels and faced their backs to Linna so she could get to her clothes. She quickly dressed and began drying her hair.

"Thank you. You can turn around now." Linna said. 

They turned around and Kenny and Mike kept looking at the suits but Josh turned and faced Linna 

"Your welco.." He stopped struck by the beauty o the woman standing before him. 

Kenny picked up on the way he cut off in mid word and turned to look at him. Seeing his jaw almost on the floor Kenny elbowed Mike. 

"What?" Mike asked.

"Look at him." Kenny whispered pointing at Josh. "All we need is for he tong to roll out and he would like a wolf out of those old cartoons."

"He he he yep" Mike said and turned back to the suits.

"So umm a how are you feeling?" Josh finally managed to say.

"I'm much better now." Linna smiled. 

Josh felt like he would faint at the sight of her smile but managed to keep his composer.

"That's good it was a nasty hit you took I was surprised you didn't faint some people do when they get the wend knocked out of them as bad as you did." Josh said. "You are very strong."

"Thank you. You 4 are amazing your self's the way you handled those Boomers when we could not even dent them." Linna said.

"Oh that? That was nothing more like luck." Josh said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh God, Mike I hope you got your rubber boots on because the bullshit is getting deep." Kenny laughed and walked away.

Terry finished her shower and dried off and but her clothes back on.

'No cheep thrill for Kenny this time.' She thought with a smile and walked out and passed Josh and Linna who were talking about his carrier in the army. 

"Wow you made Sergeant Major in just 2 years that's amazing." Linna said. 

Terry walked over to where Mike and Kenny were standing looking at Linna and Josh. 

"That's disgusting how long have they been going on like that?" Terry asked. 

"About 10 minutes." Mike said looking at his watch.

"Well I wish him luck its good to see that he is interested in a woman again. Ever sense Sherry he has been different." Terry said. 

At the mention of Sherry's name they became silent with a sad look on their faces.

"Sherry man I miss her." Kenny said.

"Yea I know me to." Mike said.

"We should have been there. If we were she would still be alive." Terry said.

"Terry what happened happened there is nothing we can do to change that. We just have to keep her alive in our memories." Kenny said putting his arm around her.

"Yea I know but sometimes its hard." Terry said letting out a small sob.

She chocked back the tears and composed her self.

"I'm gonna go check on Nene." She said and headed for the door. "Hey Linna I'm gonna go check on Nene and see if she is awake." 

"I'll go with you." Linna said and turned around to follow her and walked into her locker. "Oops." She said and turned to look at Josh and smiled.

Mike and Kenny walked up to him smiling.

"What?" Josh asked. 

"What? Man your tong was waxing the floor." Kenny said.

"Was not." Josh said.

"Right. Any lets go the sooner we get clean the sooner Kenny buys the beer." Mike said.

"Don't you have a date?" Josh asked.

"Oh shit that's right." Mike said looking at his watch. "Ok I got an hour I need to be fast." He said and ran in the shower. 

Kenny and Josh just listened for a second and the herd the sound they were waiting for a big wet thud. 

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to run in the shower?" Josh said as he walked passed Mike who was lying on the floor.

Mike got back on his feet and finished his shower and was out in the pit warring only is pants when Linna came walking in. He had his back faced to her and the saw 2 round scars one on his right shoulder and a larger one on his lower back.

"Umm mike right." Linna said and he turned around Linna saw the scar on his abdomen was a little smaller then where it was on his back. "Are those scars from bullets?" She asked.

"Yes this one on my abdomen entered here and exited from my back that is why it is a little bigger on my back. And the one on my shoulder lodged in the bone." Mike said.

"That must of hurt." Linna said.

"Yea it did." Mike said. "More than you could imagine." He said with a sad expression on his face.

"I bet any way Nene is awake." Linna said and left the room. 

Mike stood there for a minute looking at his scar.

"Sherry I'm sorry." She said then walked over to the shower. "Hey you guys Nene is awake." 

Josh came walking out putting his shirt on.

"That's good." He said. "I'll go up and see her in a minute but first I need to call Jack and let him know the situation." He said and pulled his phone out of his jacket and dialed Jacks number.

"Jack its Josh the Pit bulls have been destroyed." Josh said.

"Good and what of the Knight Sabers?" Jack asked. 

"They took a beating one of them required surgery to close up some internal bleeding and the other hade some broken rids but they are both alive." Josh said.

"That's good where are you now?" Jack asked.

"We are at the Knight Sabers base." Josh said.

"You are really where is it?" Jack asked.

"I can't tell toy that." Josh said. "Terry is gonna stay here with the one that was hurt and make sure she don't die of complications. So I'll be coming by to get our things I'll give her her things and I'll take the others to the hotel." 

"Ok I under stand I'll see you when you get here then." Jack said and hung up.

Terry was checking Nene's vitals when the others joined them in the living room. 

"Thanks for all you have done for me." Nene said weakly.

"Your welcome. Oh here are the others I was telling you about." Terry said. "This is the rest of the Crimson Knights that's our leader Joshua Thompson. That's Mike Hessen and that's Kenny Chambers." 

"Thank you all for your help." Nene whispered.

"Oh Josh Syila wanted to see you when you get a chance." Linna said giving him a smile.

"Ok I'll go see her thanks Linna." Josh said and walked to Syila's room. "Linna said you wanted to see me." He said as he knocked on the door.

"Yes I did come in. I know that Terry is staying for a while until Nene is out of danger where are the rest of you staying?" She asked.

"Oh we are gonna stay at a hotel until we can find a place to stay." Josh answered.

"Well it would be a mistake to separate the team so why don't you all stay here I have plenty of rooms." Syila said.

"Only under one condition." Josh said.

"What?" Syila asked.

"You let us pay rent 500 a month each." Josh said. 

"But you don't have jobs where will you get the money?" Syila asked.

"Jack Walther paid up 1 million dollars each to come and help and for that kind of money we could not say no." Josh said.

"Very well 500 a month." Syila agreed.


	7. Love will grow

Josh left Syila's room and ran into Linna in the hallway.

"So what did Syila want?" Linna asked.

"She was wondering where we were staying while we were in Tokyo." Josh answered. 

"And where is that?" Linna asked leaning up against the wall.

"Well when I told her we were gonna stay in a hotel she offered to let us stay here for free but I requested that we pay $500 a month each and she accepted." Josh said.

"Really that's great." She said smiling. 

'There is that smile again' Josh thought. "Yea she said it was a bad idea to separate the team."

"Where are your bags and suitcases?" Linna asked.

"At the STAR building I'm getting ready to head over there." Josh answered.

"How are you gonna get there?" Linna asked.

"I'll just take a taxi." Josh said.

"Well I can give you a ride I'm not doing anything at the moment." Linna said.

"Are you sure?" Josh asked.

"Yea sure no problem." Linna said. "But we better get going before more Boomers go rouge." 

"Ok lead the way." Josh said waving his hand at the door.

They walked through the hall and into the living room where Terry was changing the dressing over Nene's wound.

"Terry where is Mike?" Josh asked looking around the room.

"He had that date tonight remember." Terry said pulling her gloves off. 

"Oh yea that's right." Josh said.

"Why were you looking for him?" Terry asked.

"Well Linna was gonna give me a ride over to the STAR building and I wanted Mike to come with me in case there was any trouble." Josh said. 

"What do you think Jack is gonna try something?" Terry asked. 

"No not at all I was gonna through our suits in the trunk so if there was a rouge Boomer I could have some backup until you and Kenny could get there." Josh answered.

"Well Kenny would go but I sent him to the store to get some bandages for Nene and Syila and to get the beer he owes us for getting the last kill." Terry said.

"Ok well I guess I'll be ok on my own till you and Kenny can get there to help. If there is even a problem." Josh said.

"Well you know Terry said I'm about 80% combat effective." Linna said. "I can suit up and sit in the passenger seat and you can drive." 

"Do you think you are up to it we could be on our own for several minutes and with your ribs the way they are you could get even more hurt." Josh said.

"No need to worry about me I'll be fine." Linna said giving him a smile.

"Ok. Suit up I'll wait for you here then off we go." Josh said. 

Linna suited up and meet Josh in the living room.

"Ok lets go." Linna said. "I'm not gonna put my helmet on because if someone sees me with my gear on they could write my plate number down and the police would know where I live." 

"That's a good idea." Josh agreed.

Josh drove Linna's car to the STAR building and parked it across the street.

"Ok you wait here I'll be back in 10 minutes." Josh said getting out of the car.

He ran across the street and into the STAR building right past the guard and into the elevator. He pressed the button for sub level B and walked into the room where their things were waiting.

"Hey Josh all your things are right here." Jack said when Josh walked into the room.

"Thanks Jack I don't have time to talk I want to get back to my team before anything happens." Josh said throwing 4 of the duffle bags over his shoulder. 

"Where is the rest of your team I know Terry is with that injured Knight Saber but where is Kenny and Mike?" Jack asked.

"Kenny went down to the store for medical supplies and beer and Mike is out on a date." Josh said slinging the other 4 over his other shoulder. 

"Mike has a date already? You have been Tokyo for what 3 hours and Mike scored a date?" Jack asked. "Well my hats off to him he is a God amongst men."

"Well actually he meet this one on the flight so he hade 20 hours to lay down the bullshit." Josh laughed.

"Ok but still 20 hours and he hade a date that's still good." Jack said as they walked to the elevator. "Aren't those bags heavy?" 

"There about 30 lbs each but its ok I won't be holding them for long. Hey I really need to go so call me if something happens." Josh said stopping at the elevator door. 

"Ok what is the number and room of the hotel you are staying at?" Jack asked bushing the button for the elevator.

"There has been a change of plans we are now staying with the Knight Sabers so just call my cell phone." Josh said stepping in the doors.

"Ok will do see you later." Jack said as the doors closed.

He left the building and ran across the street and Linna popped the trunk with the leaver under the drivers seat so Josh could throw the bags in.

"Ok lets go." He said climbing in the car.

"Everything go ok?" Linna asked.

"Yep no problem." Josh answered and pulled into the street.

They pulled into the Silky Dolls driveway and unloaded Josh's suit first and took it down to the pit then set to work off loading the duffle bags and bringing them up to the rooms. Kenny was in his room watching some fish swim by in the tank that was his wall when Josh walked in with his bags. 

"Man I tell you just give me a fishing poll and some bait and dinner is served." He said as a large Albacore Tuna swam past.

"They are big I'll tell you that." Josh said throwing Kenney's things on the bed and walking out.

Once all the bags were where they belonged Linna went down to the pit and changed back into her clothes and headed back up to the living room. Terry and Nene were talking about how to care for her wounds until they healed and Josh and Kenny were drinking a beer and talking about the Boomers they fought earlier today. 

"Now our swords cut through there armor easily enough but we are bound to run into stronger armor sooner or later. And we are gonna need new and stronger swords before our swords are useless to us." Josh said.

"Ok no problem I can have 5 new swords ready in a month." Kenny said.

"Good get on them as soon as you can we are gonna need them soon I think." Josh said and walked over to Terry and Nene. "So how are you feeling Nene?"

"Well the morphine is wearing off so its starting to hurt a little but Kenny bought some pain killers so I'll be ok." Nene said looking at him with a smile. 

Linna walked up behind Josh and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey I'd like to stay I've got lots of things to ask you but I have to go home I have to work in the morning." She said.

"What oh yea ok goodnight Linna drive safe." Josh said. 

"I will goodnight Josh." Linna said walking backwards and almost walking into the door.

Josh turned back to Terry and Nene smiling and caught their stare.

"What?" Josh asked.

Terry and Nene just looked at each other shacking their heads. 

Linna's apartment

Linna walked in her room and reached to put her keys on her dresser but missed and they fell in her trashcan. She took a shower and put on her green nightgown and slipped into bed. As she fell asleep her last thought was of the man that had saved her life.


	8. Loves first kiss

Early the next morning Mackey was making breakfast Terry was taking care of Nene. Mike was still not back from his date yet. Kenny was looking for a suitable place to make the new swords. Syila sand Nigel were sleeping and Josh was in the pit practicing his karate. Mackey was just setting the table when the phone started to ring. 

'Now who could be calling this early?' He asked himself reaching for the phone. "Hello Silky Doll this is Mackey Stingray." He said picking up the phone.

"Hey Mackey its Priss." Priss said. 

"Oh hey Priss its good to hear from you are you having fun?" Mackey asked. 

"Yea we are having the time of our life's." Priss said. "How are things on your end?" 

"Umm let me go get Syila one sec." Mackey said and put her on hold and walked out of the kitchen through the living room and into the hallway. "Sis hey sis." Mackey said rapping on the door. 

"What?" Syila's voice came sleepily from behind the door.

"Priss is on the phone." Mackey said.

"Priss is? Ok I got it thanks." Syila said reaching for the phone. "Hey Priss what's up." Syila said picking up the phone. 

"Hey Syila I was just calling to say hi and to see how things are going." Priss said.

"Well we have been having a little Boomer problem the past few days." Syila said looking at her bandage seeing if it needed to be changed.

"A Boomer problem how big a problem is it I mean its nothing the three of you can't handle is it?" Priss asked.

"Well actually in the first engagement the Boomer threw a pipe a Linna but I pushed her out of the way in time but I couldn't move in time and the pipe impaled me through the stomach." Syila said.

Priss felt the blood run from her face. "Are you ok?" She finally asked. 

"Yea I'll be fine but I am out of action for a while." Syila said.

"Damn do you have any more good news for me?" Priss asked.

"Oh yea lots more." Syila said. "We have hade 54 Boomers go rouge sense you left and the ADP has lost to many men and they have closed down." 

"So its up to Linna and Nene now." Priss said.

"I'm getting to that." Syila said. "Last night 5 Boomers were tearing up the harbor and Linna and Nene went to stop them but they couldn't even dent them. One of the Boomers threw Nene into a wall and smashed Linna in the ribs with a pipe. And right when it was about to finish her a man in combat armor stepped in and rescued her. Then he was joined by 3 others and the quickly destroyed the Boomers." 

"Well how is Linna and Nene?" Priss asked. 

"Nene had been crushed from the waist down but fortunately one of the people was a medic and they got her back here where Dr. Springer preformed surgery with the help of the medic Terry to repair some internal bleeding. And Linna got some broken ribs." Syila said.

"Where are these people now do you know?" Priss asked. 

"Well last I heard Terry was with Nene. Mike was still out on a date with a girl he met, Kenny was out looking for a place to make some new weapons and their leader Josh was still sleeping but what he is doing now I don't know. Why?" Syila asked. 

"You let them stay there are you crazy or just stupid you don't know a thing about them what if they are spies?" Priss asked.

"Trust me they are not." Syila said.

"You don't know that." Priss said. "Do you even know where they came from?"

"They came from the United States after they got a call from the CEO of the STAR Corporation and heard what was happening." Syila said.

"And you believed that what the hell were you thinking?" Priss yelled.

"Priss its ok don't worry its ok." Syila said.

"Ok my ass we are on our way back." Priss yelled and hung up.

"Priss PRISS." Syila yelled. 

"What's wrong?" Nigel asked rolling over.

"Priss is on her way back and she is pissed." Syila said.

Priss and Leon's hotel room.

"Hey Priss what was all the yelling about?" Leon asked walking in the room. 

"We have to go back to Tokyo there have been 54 rouge boomers and Syila and Nene are badly hurt and Syila is letting some people stay there that might me spies." Priss said throwing her suitcase on the bed.

"54 rouge Boomers?!" Leon said in surprise. "Ok lets go well take the first flight back."

They packed their bags and were out the door in 20 minutes and at the airport 10 minutes later.

When is the next flight heading for Tokyo leaving?" Leon asked walking up to the ticket counter. 

"We have a plain leaving in 1 hour." The man said looking at his computer. 

"We'll take 2 seats any will do." Priss said.

"Ok 2 seats here are your tickets its at gate 34." The man said pointing in the direction of the gate.

"Thank you." Leon said running to towards the gate.

Linna's apartment

Linna's alarm went off and she threw it across the room.

"I don't want to get up." She groaned and rolled over and started to go back to sleep. "Oh shit I fell back asleep." She said rolling out of bed and reaching for her clock. "7:35 only 5 minutes that's good."

She took a shower and changed into her business suit and made breakfast. She was just heading for the door when the phone rang.

"Hello." Linna said.

"Linna its Syila Priss called and she is on her way back and she is pissed." She said.

"Oh great what's she pissed about now?" Linna asked.

"She thinks Josh and his team are spies." Syila said.

"Did you tell her they are not." Linna said looking for her keys.

"Yes but she didn't believe me." Syila said.

"Ok well we have about 20 hours until she gets here I have to get to work if I ever find my keys. Then I'll come over." Linna said. 

"Ok I'll see you after work." Syila said.

"Ok tell Josh and the others I said hi." Linna said.

"Ok I will bye Linna." Syila said.

Syila hung up and Linna continued her quest for her missing keys. 

'Lets see I came in and I thought I put them on my dresser but there not there.' She thought as she looked at her dresser. 'Oh here they are.' She thought reaching into her trashcan and pulling out her keys. 'Ok lets go.'

She arrived at work with only a few minutes to spare and got to her desk.

"And Linna Yamazaki makes it to work with only a few minutes to go." Nesay said holding her fist to her mouth like she was a sports announcer.

"Oh shut up." Linna said sitting down.

"Why so late to day?" Nesay asked.

"Oh I lost my keys." Linna said.

Silky Doll

Josh and Terry had just finished breakfast when Mike came stumbling through the door.

"Well look what the cat drug in." Terry said.

"Its about time man what you to go back to her place?" Josh asked.

"Oh yea." Mike said.

Heavy under fire

"Sounds like you hade fun." Kenny said.

"I don't remember if I did or not." Mike said reaching for the coffee pot.

Linna's work

Linna was sitting at her desk typing out a weakly sails report and Nesay was getting them some coffee when a rumble shook the building.

"What was that?" Nesay asked running back to her desk."

"I think it was an earthquake." Linna said picking up some papers.

"Attention all personal there are 2 rouge Boomers attacking the building." A woman's voice said over the PA system.

"A rouge Boomer?! What are we gonna do Linna?" Nesay asked in a panic.

"First we are gonna get out of here then we are gonna run for our life's." Linna said and they ran for the stairway. 

"Is this the only way down?" Nesay asked.

"Unless you want to take the elevator and with a rouge boomer in the building you are a sitting duck in there." Linna said. "At least if you're on the stairs you have a chance. Linna said.

Silky Doll

"Hey Mike I hope you got some rest because there are 4 rouge boomers." Mackey said running into the kitchen.

"Oh man and I was hoping to take a shower and go to sleep for the rest of my life." Mike said setting his coffee mug down.

"Its ok Mike you stay here we can take care of them." Josh said standing up. "Mackey where are they at?" 

"2 are heading for the STAR building and 2 are attacking Linna's work." Mackey said.

"Well then we don't have time to waist lets get moving." Josh said and ran into the pit.

Josh Terry and Kenny suited up and prepared to leave. 

By the way how are we gonna get out of here its not like we can just use the front door?" Josh asked.

"We are gonna launch you like a bullet out of a gun." Mackey said. "Its how the others get around. Just make sure when you hit a roof top to jump as soon as you touch down." 

"Copy that. You two understand?" Josh asked.

"10-4." Kenny and Terry said.

"Ok lets go Terry you and Kenny take care of the Boomers heading for the STAR building I'll handle the ones at Linna's work." Josh said and stepped into the launcher.

"Ok I've set the location of Linna's work in to the launcher so Josh you will launch first then I'll reprogram it for the STAR building." Mackey said.

"Ok I'm ready." Josh said and Mackey hit the launch button.

Josh was fired from the launcher high into the air and came down on the roof of a building ½ a mile away and he jumped off it as soon as he hit it.

"Wow this is fun." He said to him self.

"Ok Terry Kenny your turn." Mackey said. 

"Lets do it." Kenny said and stepped into the launcher followed by Terry.

"Ok here we go be safe out there." Mackey said and hit the button.

Linna's work stairway

"Lets go we are almost at the bottom." Linna said.

"Good my legs are killing me." Nesay said.

"Mine too." Linna replied. "Oh shit stop it's a boomer we'll have to go to the roof and hide till help arrives." 

"Oh man that's 30 floors up." Nesay said.

"Well you can keep going and ask the Boomer if it will let you past." Linna said passing her on the stairs.

"I don't think so." Nesay said turning around.

The Boomer was heading up the stairs when it saw Linna and Nesay running up the stairs. It let out a roar and started to follow them up the stairs.

"Oh great it saw us lets go." Linna said.

They reached the top and hid behind a small shack on the roof. Linna picked up a steel rod and was ready to defend them. The Boomer emerged from the star case and started looking for the two women it saw running up the stairs.

"Its looking for us." Linna said.

"What are we gonna do." Nesay asked.

"Stay low help is on its way." Linna said.

The boomer was smashing everything in its way looking for them. 

"At least its only one of them." Nesay said.

As soon as she said that the other Boomer came out of the stairway and smashed the door to it.

"You had to say it." Linna said looking at Nesay 

"Sorry." Linna shrugged.

Once the Boomers had destroyed all the things in their way there was nothing between them and Linna and Nesay except the shack. 

"Oh shit they got up." Nesay said shacking.

"Nesay stay here don't move no matter what." Linna said.

"What are you gonna do?" Nesay asked.

"Hey you damn Boomers over here." Linna yelled stepping out from behind the shack. 

The Boomers turned their attention from the shack to the woman with the pipe in her hands. One of the Boomers rushed Linna and she rolled out of the way just in time and the Boomer rushed past her. 

'Come on Josh get here fast.' Linna said to her self.

The other Boomer came up behind her and grabbed her by the arms and picked her up and started to squeeze. 

"AARRGG." She screamed as her elbow pressed into her ribs.

"Let her go you son-of-a-bitch." Josh yelled as his sword came down on the Boomers arms. 

The Boomers arms fell to the ground and Linna fell on top of them her arm digging into her ribs. Josh quickly sliced the boomer on the chest the force threw it to the ground. Josh walked up to the Boomer and put his foot into the gash on the Boomers chest and crushed its core with his foot.

"Behind you." Nesay yelled as the other Boomer came full force up behind him. Josh tried to turn around but the Boomer was to close and hit him like a bus sending him flying into a pile of rubble left from the Boomers dropping his sword. 

"Oh now your gonna get it." He said standing up.

The Boomer started to run at him and he started running at it they meet in the middle of the roof with a loud crash. Josh rolled on top of the Boomer and started punching it in the face and head over and over until there was no resemblance of a face. After that bombardment he picked it up and body slammed it into the roof. As the Boomer lay on the ground Josh walked over and picked up his sword and walked back over to the Boomer. 

"That was a good fight but now its over." He said and slammed his sword into the Boomers chest and through its core. "Are you two ok?" He asked sheathing his sword.

"Yea we're fine Linna said getting back to her feet. 

"Looks like you two are gonna need a lift down to the ground." Josh said looking at the destroyed stairway.

"Yea but how are you gonna do that?" Nesay asked walking up beside Linna.

"I'll carry you down one at a time no problem." Josh said. "Who wants to be first?" 

Linna pushed Nesay forward and Josh scooped her up in his arms.

"No wait why me?" She asked.

"You'll be fine just hold on tight." Josh said. "Because you are on an express elevator to Hell going down." He said did a back flip off the roof. 

Nesay screamed all the way down but was surprised at how gentle the landing was. 

"Thank you." She said once her feet were on solid ground again.

"Your welcome." Josh said and jumped back up on to the roof and took off his helmet. 

"You ok?" He asked Linna.

"It gave my ribs quite a squeeze but I'll be fine thank to you." She said. "That's twice now that you have saved me." 

"Yea I know that's gonna cost you a 6 pack." Josh laughed.

"Well how about this instead." Linna said and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips. 

After she pulled away Josh just looked at her blankly for a moment. 

"O-o-ok that will work." Josh squeaked.

"Humm I thought so." Linna said with her arms still around him. "And that was just to pay for the first one this one is for saving me and Nesay." Linna said and kissed him again. 

They held the kiss for about 20 seconds then Linna finally pulled away.

"So do I get a ride down to?" She asked smiling at him. 

"Well unless you can fly I guess I can." Josh said putting his helmet back on and picking Linna up.

"I'm gonna call it a day so I'll see you back at Syila's." Linna said. 

"Ok I'm gonna go see if Terry and Kenny need any help they are at the STAR building there is 2 Boomers over there as well." Josh said and walked up to the ledge of the roof.

"What no flip for me?" Linna asked.

"Nope." Josh said and fell head first off the building.

"Wooooooohooooo." Linna screamed as they plummeted at the ground headfirst. Josh waited for the last second to roll upright and landed softly on the ground.

He gave Linna and Nesay a wave and was off.

"What took so long up there?" Nesay asked.

"What? Oh he was making sure I was ok." Linna said watching him jump from rooftop to rooftop.

"Yea right." Nesay said. "By the way your lip stick is smeared." 

"What?" Linna asked putting her hand to her lips.

"Ha I thought so." Nesay said. "So tell me is he quite?"

Linna smiled at her and shock her head yes.


	9. Bad memories

Josh arrived at the STAR building just as Kenny was finishing off the last Boomer.

"Well I guess I wasn't needed after all." Josh said walking up to them. 

"Nope we took care of them without you." Terry said.

"Well then lets go." Josh said and took off for the Silky Doll.

"So is Linna ok?" Kenny asked.

"Yea she was trapped on the roof with one of her friends and both Boomers but I got there in time." Josh said jumping off of a roof.

"Is it just me or does he seem light on his feet?" Kenny asked.

"Yea he does." Terry laughed.

Back at the pit they were taking their suits off and Kenny turned to Josh. 

"She kissed you didn't she?" He asked.

"Now why in the hell would you ask me that?" Josh asked turning to him. 

"2 reasons one is because you seem light on your feet and two." Kenny said smiling. "You have lipstick smeared on your lips."

"No way let me see." Terry said looking over Kenny's shoulder. "Oh he does I don't believe it."

Josh put his hand to his lips and wiped them and looked at his hand and saw red lipstick on his fingers. 

"I knew he was happy about something." Terry laughed.

"Oh fuck off both of you." Josh said and headed for the showers. 

"Hey no need to get mad at us we are happy for you." Kenny said smiling.

After he took a shower he went up to the living room where Kenny and Terry were telling Nene what happened.

"No way Linna did?" Nene asked smiling.

Josh walked up and kicked Kenny into Terry.

"Spreading roomers again?" He asked as they got back to their feet. 

"Always." Kenny laughed.

Linna walked into the living room and came up behind Josh and put her arm around his waist.

"Hi." She said as he put his arm around her. 

"Hey." He said with a smile.

"Boy you two are getting cozy." Nene laughed.

"What I'm glad to see him." Linna said blushing.

"So I hear you kissed him." Nene said smiling. "Our Linna is in love that's sweet."

"Its not love he saved my life so I kissed him once or twice." Linna said crossing her arms.

"Once or twice." Nene said. "If that's not love what is?" 

"Oh the hell with this I'm gonna go see Syila." Linna said and walked off.

"Hey Linna wait up for a minute." Josh said and ran after her. "I'm sorry about that Kenny and Terry are gossips." 

"That's on its just that Nene is acting like this is the first time I have ever been in lo.." Linna started ro say but cut herself off.

"Kenny and Terry are acting the same way." Josh said. 

Linna looked up at him with wonder in her eyes and smiled. 

"It feels strange to be in love." Linna said. "Its been a long time and it kind of scares me."

"Me to its been 4 years for me ever sense Sherry." Josh said.

"What happened?" Linna asked.

"She was killed." Josh answered choking back a sob. 

"I'm sorry." Linna said wrapping her arms around him. 

Josh wrapped his around her and gave her a squeeze. And that is how Mackey found them standing in the hallway.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked.

"No not at all." Linna said leaning against the wall.

"Linna I really need to call Jack and report in." Josh said. 

"And I want to go see Syila." Linna said and walked down the hall.

Mackey walked down the hall at a fast pace and into the living room. Terry was changing Nene's dressing and Kenny was sitting in the chair watching TV.

"Hey you guys are not gonna believe this." Mackey said practically running up to them.

"Don't tell me its more rouge Boomers." Kenny groaned.

"No this is better. Josh and Linna were damn near making out in the hall way." Mackey said. 

"Ha that's what I thought." Kenny said laughing. "I bet there in his room by now lets give them a few minutes and to mess with them."

Linna walked up to Syila's door and knocked. 

"Syila are you awake?" She asked. 

"Yea come on in." Syila said and Linna opened the door. 

"Hey how are you feeling?" Linna asked sitting on the bed. 

"I'm ok but what are you doing here?" Syila asked.

"After the Boomers attacked my work I called it a day." Linna said with a smile.

"What are you so happy about?" Syila asked. 

"Nothing really." Linna said with a deep sigh. 

"If I didn't know better I'd say that was a sigh of love." Syila said.

Linna just looked at her and smiled.

"It was." Syila said smiling. "So when do I get to meet this guy that stole your heart?" 

"You already have." Linna said. 

Syila thought back and tried to think about any guy that Linna might know. 

"I can't think of any one who is he?" She asked.

"Josh." Linna smiled as she said his name. 

"No way Josh?" Syila asked. "You have only known him for 2 days and your in love with him."

"Yea I am." Linna said.

"Man talk about love at first sight." Syila said. "Does he know?" 

"Yea he knows." Linna said still smiling.

"And?" Syila asked leaning forward with a grin from ear to ear. 

"He feels the same way." Linna said.

"That's great I'm happy for you." Syila said smiling.

"Well I'm gonna go see if he wants to do something tonight." 

Linna walked down the hall and stopped at Josh's door and was about to knock when she heard him talking to some one.

"Yea that's right the 4 Boomers have been destroyed." He said.

"The Knight saber that was in trouble was safely rescued." He said.

"I can't tell you her name. I got to go see you later jack." He said and Linna herd the sound of his cell phone hanging up. 

"Oh Sherry you were so much better at handling him then me." He said.

Linna finally knocked. "Josh its Linna can I come in?" She asked.

"Yea come on in doors open." He said.

Linna walked in and closed the door behind her. "Hey I was wondering if you had any plans tonight?" Linna asked.

"Not yet why did you have something in mind?" Josh asked.

"Well its just that Nesay and I go out to a bar every Friday and I was wondering if you and your team would like to go." Linna said.

"Well I'm in and I'll bet Kenny will go and maybe Mike but Terry will probably stay here with Nene." Josh said.

"Ok lets go ask them."  Linna said and opened the door. 

All Kenny and Mackey saw was Linna leaving Josh's room smiling with Josh right behind her. 

"Hey Kenny you were right." Mackey said.

"Yea I guess so." Kenny said. "Hey Josh you having fun."\

"What?" Josh asked looking at Kenny. "I'm not even gonna ask. Any way Linna has invited us to a bar you going.?"  
"No I'm gonna stay here with Terry you two go and have fun." Kenny said. 

"Well I'm gonna ask Mike if he wants to go." Josh said.

"I'm out I've had enough alcohol to last me for a few weeks." Mike said walking past them and into the living room. 

"Well then I guess its you me and Nesay." Josh said.

"I guess. I'm gonna head home and get some rest I'll pick you up at about 6.00 tonight." Linna said.

Josh looked at his watch. '12:30 hours.' "Ok I'll see you at 6:00."  

"Ok see you then later." Linna said.

"Later." Josh said waving.

"Oh God just shoot me." Kenny said shacking his head. 

"Fuck you Kenny." Josh said and walked back into his room and laid down on his bed.

Just after he fell asleep he slipped into a dream.

"Lets go lets go they're right behind us." Josh yelled running through the trees.

"There in front of us too." Mike yelled firing his M16 at the shadows in the trees. 

"Mike hold your fire. Sherry give me the radio I'm ganna call in all kinds of pain on their heads." Josh said holding out his hand. "Sherry?" 

Josh turned around but he was alone in a factory standing outside a room that smelled like gunpowder. 

"Sherry, Mike, Jack, Kenny, Terry where are you? Sound off." Josh yelled looking around the room. Behind him he could hear laughing. "Who's there." He yelled bringing up his M16. "What the hell." He yelled as his rifle turned into a snake and struck at him.

"Get off me." He yelled sitting up in his bed his sheets soaked with sweat. "That damn dream again." He looked at his watch. '5:50 Linna should be here soon I'd better get ready.' He thought and stood up and changed. 

Linna pulled up at 6:00 on the dot and Josh got in.

"So where is this bar located anyway?" He asked.

"It's less than a block from my apartment." Linna said.

"Well that's good." Josh said. "If we have to much we can crash there if we have to."

"That's why we go there." Linna said.

Nesay was already at the bar working on her 2nd beer when Josh and Linna walked in.

"Hey Linna over here." Nesay said waving.

"Hey Nesay." Linna said sitting down with Josh next to her.

"So is this the guy you have been talking about?" Nesay asked. 

"NESAY!" Linna snapped.

"Hey I was just asking." Nesay said putting up her hands. "So is he." 

"I remember you." Josh said. "You were on the roof of Linna's work today with those Boomers."

"So it is him I thought so." Nesay said. "He is cute."

"Oh come on Nesay we're here to have fun not to talk about my love life." Linna said.

"Well I can't stay for long I have something to do tonight." Nesay said finishing her beer.

"What?" Linna asked.

"Don't worry you two just have a good time." Nesay said standing up. "The next 3 rounds are on me so you two sit here and have a good time and Linna, I want full details."

Nesay turned and walked out of the bar before Linna could respond.

"I'm getting the feeling we have been set up." Josh said.

"Well lets not disappoint them and have a good time." Linna said and ordered 2 beers.

"That's my plan." Josh said and raised his mug. "To tonight and all the fun we are gonna have." 

"To tonight." Linna laughed.

3 hours and several beers later Josh and Linna were laughing and telling stories of past battles and their friends.

"Oh man 40 booommers shat wood had been fun." Josh slurred.

"It wass omthing ells." Linna slurred with a hick up.

"Okey I thinks we hav a lil to munch." Josh slurred and stood up on wobbly legs. "I think is times we lefft." 

"Yep mee too." Linna said and stood. "Me hose is tust don the streed." 

They walked out of the bar leaning on each other for balance and headed for Linna's apartment. Once they got there it took both of them to find the right key and open the door. Josh helped Linna to her bed and she flopped down on it and was asleep before Josh had straightened up. Once she was squared away he stumbled out to the couch and flopped on it and fell asleep.  At about 2 in the morning Linna woke up with her head still swimming a bit and she walked out to the kitchen to get some water and a few aspirins. As she was walking through the living room she heard Josh mumble something in his sleep. 

"Move it their right behind us." He mumbled. 

'He's talking in his sleep.' Linna thought.

"Kenny where is Mike and Sherry?" He mumbled. 

'Sherry must be his girlfriend that died. Is he reliving the day it happened?' Linna wondered sitting on the couch next to his head. 

"Oh God please no Sherry please don't leave me." He started to cry.

'I should wake him up.' She thought reaching out to shake him. "Josh your having a nightmare."  She whispered shaking his shoulder.

"Sherry please open your eyes." He cried tossing and turning.

"Josh wake up!" Linna yelled this time smacking him on the arm.

Josh shot up from the couch throwing Linna to the ground with a thud. 

"SHERRY!" He yelled looking around the room.

"Ouch." Linna said standing back up. "You were having a nightmare." 

"A nightmare?" Josh asked.

"You kept calling a woman's name." Linna said.

"Sherry." Josh said 

"Yea who is she?" Linna asked.

"No need to be jealous." Josh said. "She died 4 years ago."

"Oh I see touchy subject." Linna said and headed for the kitchen. 

"She was my fiancée. We met in Special Forces training that's where we all meet. She was struggling with some parts of the physical endurance part of the training. She fell behind on a 6 mile run and Chancing getting yelled at by my CO I ran back to help her. She was complaining that her pack was to heavy for her size. I took some of her things and packed them into my pack and made hers lighter and she was able to complete the run. Later that night we went out on liberty leave and went to some bars and that's where we fell in love we were both 18 then. We dated for 2 years and finally on her 21st birthday I purposed and she accepted. I was 21 when World War 4 started and we had been engaged for 1 year. We hade many missions behind enemy lines and we all came back without a scratch. 2 weeks before we were to be married we received orders to investigate a possible prison camp 60 miles behind the German lines." Josh explained as Linna went to the kitchen and got 2 beers out of the refrigerator. She handed Josh one as she sat back down on the couch. 

"Thank you. We found the camp and there were lots of prisoners in the yard. Now oue mission was to determine if it was a prison camp ant to extract a prisoner if possible. But as we approached I triggered an early warning device and sent off some flairs that showed every Germen in the area where we were. We aborted the mission and made a run for the Landing Zone with every Germen in the country after us." He said taking a drink out of his beer.


	10. A lost love

"Lets go lets go their right behind us." Josh yelled as he and Sherry laid down cover fire for Kenny and Terry. "Watch your ammo." He yelled as he loaded his last magazine into his M16A2 (Today's current M16.) 

"I'm out." Sherry shouted as she dropped her M16 and pulled her Smith & Wesson .45 caliber handgun from its holster. 

"Mike Jack ammo report." Josh yelled.

"I'm on my last mag." Mike shouted as he started firing to cover Josh and Sherry's movement. 

"I have half a mag in my weapon and 1 spare." Jack yelled through his 3 round bursts. 

"Terry and Kenny ammo report." Josh yelled as he ran past them. 

"Last mag." Terry yelled.

"I'm out." Kenny yelled pulling his .45. 

They continued laying down cover fire as they made their way to the LZ until they were all using their handguns and were running low on ammo. 

"Ok we're gonna have to make a run for it lets go." Josh yelled and they all started running as fast as they could for the LZ.

They ran for almost a mile when Mike and Sherry fell behind by about 30 yards. 

"Lets go Sherry or they will have to leave us." Mike yelled as they tan through some trees. 

"Right behind you." Sherry yelled out of breath. 

They kept running for another 50 yards until Mike was hit in the shoulder sending him to the ground. 

"Mike!" Sherry yelled running up to him. "Come on get up." 

She helped him to his feet and they started running again. Sherry ran behind Mike to catch him if he fell. As they were running a bullet passed through Sherry's right leg and she fell dropping her .45. 

"AARRGG!" She yelled as she fell.

"Sherry!" Mike yelled turning around to help her. 

As he was pulling her to her feet a bullet passed through his lower abdomen sending him to the ground next to Sherry.

"Mike are you ok?" Sherry asked crawling over to him. 

"For the most part yes but now we aren't going anywhere." Mike said loading his last clip into his .45. 

"We're gonna have to wait for the others to come back." Sherry said. 

"Yea where is your sidearm?" Mike asked. 

"I dropped it I don't know where it is." Sherry said.

"Look out." Mike yelled and fired 4 rounds from his .45 dropping 2 Germen soldiers. 

"I hope they get here soon." Sherry said pulling her KA-BAR fighting knife. "Let the next ones get on top of us then kill them so we can take their weapons." 

"No problem." Mike said as he took aim at 2 soldiers. 

They watched the soldiers as they came closer. When they were about 30 feet from them 3 more soldiers came through the trees.

"Ok fuck it kill them all." Sherry said.

Mike fired 5 shots killing all the men as they approached. 

"Well that's it for the ammo." Mike said dropping his .45 and pulling his KA-BAR.

"Ok lets hide and wait for 2 of them to pass us then take them down." Sherry said. 

"10-4" Mike agreed.

They hide behind some trees and weighted. They stood there for a minute when 2 men walked past them slowly. Sherry put her hand over one of there mouths and stabbed him 6 times in the back until he went lifeless. Mike grabbed the other by the mouth and pulled his head back and sliced his thought and pulled him to the ground and stabbed him in the chest. He reached for his weapon when an AK.47 butt hit him on the back of the head knocking him out. Sherry turned around at the sound of Mike hitting the ground and saw 2 Germans standing over Mike. One of them was holding an AK.47 by the barrel and was in mid swing the stalk of the rifle hit her in the side of the head splitting her head open and she fell to the ground.

Josh and the others arrived at the LZ and stopped at the opening of the tree line. 

"Its about time we got here." Josh said breathing heavily. "Sherry give me the radio." He said holding his hand behind him. "Sherry radio."

He turned around to look for her.

"Where is Sherry and Mike?" He asked looking around. 

"They must have fallen behind." Kenny said. 

"Ok lets wait for 2 minutes then we'll go look for them." Josh said. 

They sat inside the tree line for 2 minutes then they headed back the way they came looking for their 2 missing friends. They quietly walked back for about a quarter mile until they came to the spot where Mike and Sherry made their last stand. 

"They have been captured." Josh said. 

"How do you know?" Jack asked. 

"Here are their things." Josh said picking up their helmets and knifes. 

"What are we gonna do?" Kenny asked. 

"I'm not gonna order you to come with me but I am gonna go back for them." Josh said. 

"Sherry is my sister I'm in." Jack said stepping forward. 

"I'm not gonna let you two have all the fun I'm in." Kenny said.

"I'm the medic so its my job to go but I would even if I wasn't." Terry said. 

"Ok then lets go." Josh said and they headed back to the prison camp. 

They headed for the camp at a fast pace picking up the weapons of the men that Mike and Sherry killed. It took them an hour to make it back to the camp. 

"Where are the prisoners?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know." Josh answered. "But that is our 2nd objective first we have to find Sherry and Mike."

"So what's the plan?" Jack asked.

"Jack you and Terry take the left side of the camp. Kenny you and I will take the left side. If you see an enemy use your knife to kill him if you have to lets not let them know we are here this time."

Josh and Kenny snuck in the camp and started looking in each hut on the camp. They found Mike in a hut being tortured. There was only 1 guard on the door and Josh silently took him down with his knife and silently came up behind the guy that was torturing Mike and slit his thought.

"Where is Sherry?" Josh asked as he and Kenny untied him.

"I-I don't know the-they took he-her away." Mike said weakly.

"Ok lets meet up with the others maybe they found her." Josh said.

They meet the others in the middle of the camp in the open.

"Sir there's nobody home." Terry said. "We checked all the huts and we only found 3 germens that are getting cold under the huts where we stashed them."

"There is 1 more building we need to check." Jack said. "I saw it as we were sneaking in the camp its up on top of that hill." 

"Ok then lets go." Josh said.

They got to the building without running into any Germans. 

"Ok room sweep alpha." Josh said. "Kenny and Terry you sweep left Mike and I will take the right. And Jack you sweep forward and high." 

"10-4." They all said.

"Ok go go go go." Josh yelled and kicked open the door.

They swept the room left and right up and down.

"Clear!" Kenny yelled.

"Clear!" Jack yelled.

"Clear!" Mike yelled.

"Ok lets search the place." Josh said and they all went different ways.

Mike searched the offices. Jack and Josh searched a large room. And Kenny stood outside a room that still smelled like spent gunpowder. He kicked open the door and swept the room. After his sweep he stood in horror at what he saw.

"Hey over here." He yelled still staring. 

When the others got to the door that he was leaning up against he was wiping his mouth after vomiting. 

"In there." He said pointing his thumb at the room. "Oh God there must a hundred of them." 

The others entered the room and saw a pile of bodies in the room. 

"Oh my god they executed them." Jack said in horror. 

"OH GOD NO!" Josh yelled. 

There on the top of the pile of bodies was Sherry. She had been shot in the chest three times. Josh reached over the bodies and pulled her down and fell to his knees crying. 

"Sherry no please don't die." He cried. "Please open your eyes please." 

 Terry ran over to her and checked for a pulse even though she knew there wouldn't be one. She was already cold to the touch.

"Josh she is gone." Terry said with her eyes filling up with tears. 

"No she can't be gone." Josh cried. 

Jack fell against the wall and sank to the floor and cried. 

"Please God take our friend Sherry as far away from here as you can so she could know peace oh Lord. And as we remember let her forget so she can be young again amen." Terry said crossing herself.

Kenny came in and picked up the radio that was at the bottomed of the pile. 

"Bravo Two Zero this is Bad Karma over." He said.

"This is Bravo Two Zero go ahead Bad Karma." A voice said.

"The camp is secure there are no germens in the area." Kenny said. 

"Roger that Bad Karma do you have any casualties?" The voice asked. 

"Affirmative Sherry Walther." Kenny said lowering his head.

"Roger that Sherry Walther is KIA." The voice said. "The bird is inbound." 

"The LZ has changed pickup is in the yard of the camp." Kenny said. 

"10-4 see you in 20 minutes Bravo Two Zero out." The voice said.

Kenny shut off the radio and set it down. 

"Someone help me." Josh sobbed as he pulled out his poncho.

Kenny and Terry lifted Sherry gently up and set her on the poncho. They picked her up by both ends of the poncho and carried her out into the yard and waited for the chopper.

Linna's apartment

"Soon after that we all left the army and went out separate ways." Josh said. "But when Boomers started going rouge we got back together to see if there was anything we could do, thus the Crimson Knights were borne again. Sherry is buried in the Arlington National Cemetery Texas."

"And you never fell in love again." Linna said wiping a tear from her eye.

Josh put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. 

"That's not true, I love you." He said and kissed her on the forehead.

They sat like that until Linna fell asleep leaning on Josh's arm.


	11. A missunderstanding

Linna woke up late in the morning laying flat on the couch with a blanked draped over her. 

"Josh?" She said sitting up and looking around the room. 

On the table in front of her was a note.

'Linna I didn't want to wake you up you looked to peaceful so I left this note. I hade some things to do so I had to leave early I'll be at the pit most of the day. See you soon.

_Love Josh.'___

Linna stood up and took a shower and dressed in her best outfit and headed over to Syila's.

Silky Doll. 

Linna walked in the door and caught the attention of Nene almost immediately.

"Wow don't we look nice today any special reason?" Nene asked.

"What can't I dress nice every now and then?" Linna asked. 

"Yea you got a point." Nene agreed. "Josh is in the pit." 

"Thanks." Linna said with a smile.

She walked past Nene and into the elevator. Josh was sparing with Mike to sharpen their martial arts.

"Come on Mike you swing like an old lady." Josh said dodging every blow Mike sent his way.

"I'm fucking tired." Mike panted.

"Well then I'll just end this right now." Josh said and gave Mike a spinning back kick sending him flying across the floor right past Linna.

"Oh I bet that hurt." Linna said stepping over him.

She walked up to Josh and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hi." She said with a smile.

"Oh shit." Mike groaned getting back to his feet. "Damn man that hurt. I'm gonna go back to my room and cry now later." 

"I'll be right back." Linna said digging in her locker and heading into the dressing room. A minute later she came out in her skin suite.

"Whoa now that's a tight outfit." Josh said looking at her.

"Its called a skin Suit." Linna said stretching. 

"The name fits." Josh said. " What are you doing?" He asked and Linna stepped in front of him and took up a fighting stance.

"You seem good lets just see how good." Linna said and was on the move before Josh could object.

 Linna moved in to fast for Josh to act and landed an elbow into his mid section. 

"Ooof!"  He grunted as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Your gonna have to move faster than that if you want to beat me."  Linna said.

"Oh now your gonna get it." Josh said regaining his balance.

He came in with the same spinning back kick that he did on Mike but he only hit air Linna was at his side and drove a hard right fist into his ribs. 

"AARRGG." He grunted holding his ribs. "Ok that's it now I'm playing for real." He said taking off his shirt for better movement. "Stop this." 

He moved in with a melee of fists that caught Linna by surprise. She blocked the first few punches but she could not keep up with him and soon se was taking powerful hits to the stomach and ribs (Not her injured side). Linna moved back out of the range of the punches to collect her thought. 

'Ok he is fast with his fists but not his feet so I need to stay out of punching range so he has to use his feet.' She thought bringing her guard back up. 

Silky Doll Living Room 

Priss and Leon walked in the doors and looked around for any signs of the spies and for her friends.   
"Lets go down to the pit and see if any one is there." Priss said heading for the dressing room. 

"Shouldn't we try the upper part of the store like the living room?" Leon asked.

"We will I just have a feeling about the pit." Priss answered.

They entered the elevator and went down to the pit. When the door opened they saw Linna in her Skin Suit fighting a man with only his pants on.

"What the hell is happening?" Priss demanded loudly.

Linna made her only mistake by turning her head when she heard Priss's voice.

"Priss?" She said lowering her guard.

Josh who didn't hear Priss took his only chance to win. "Ha got you." He said and delivered Linna a powerful round house sending her flying back into Priss and Leon. 

"You son-of-a-bitch." Priss yelled and rushed Josh full force with her fist back ready to strike.

Josh countered the blow by grabbing her arm and throwing her across the room and into the wall. Priss fell to the floor unconscious. "Leon seeing his wife fall to the ground ran up behind Josh and tackled him into the wall next to Priss with a small streak of blood running down the wall from where Josh's head had hit. Josh wrapped his arm around Leon's waist and threw him off and rolled on top of him. Josh raised his fists and with 2 hard hits Leon was bleeding from his nose and mouth. Linna ran to the wall and hit the intercom button.

"Mike, Kenny, Terry, Nigel, Mackey get down to the pit now." She yelled into the intercom.

Mike and Kenny ran out of their rooms and nearly collided in the hall way .

"What's going on?" Terry asked as Kenny and Mike ran past her.

"I don't know but lets get down there." Mike yelled.

"Lets go lets go." Nigel yelled from the elevator. 

Mackey ran in just before Mike, Kenny and Terry did. 

They ran out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened and found Josh Fighting with Leon with Linna trying to separate them.

"Help me get them apart." Linna yelled and the others jumped in. 

Linna, Nigel and Mackey pulled Leon away and Mike, Terry and Kenny pulled Josh away and threw him to the ground.

"Terry in my bags there are some zip ties bring me 2 now." Mike said flipping Josh on his face and pulling his arms behind his back. 

Terry reached for Mike's bag and pulled the ties out and handed them to Mike who used them to tie Josh's hands behind his back.

"Now what in the hell is going on here?" Nigel asked as he finally got Leon to calm down. 

"This son-of-a-bitch hit Linna then he threw Priss into the wall." Leon said.

"Leon its ok this is all a misunderstanding Me and Josh were sparing full contact and when Priss distracted me he took that moment of weakness and exploited it." Linna said. "And when Priss went at him all he saw was someone attacking him and he defended himself." 

"Is she ok?" Kenny asked.

Terry got off Josh and went over to where Priss was laying.

"She is unconscious. Mackey go get my bag its upstairs next to Nene." Terry said.

"Ok I'm on it." Mackey said and ran to the elevator.

"I got some ammonia in my bag that will wake her right up but first Mike hand me some of those restraints if she has a concussion she may fight." Terry said.

By the time Mackey came back with the bag Priss was restrained 

"Here is your bag." Mackey said running up to Terry.

"Thank you." Terry said taking the bag and pulling out a small plastic vile of ammonia and snapping the top off and waving it under Priss's nose.

Priss didn't react at first but after a few passes of the vile she started to come to. She shook her head from side to side then opened her eyes.

"Oh shit what happened?" She asked sitting up. "And why are my hands tied behind my back?" 

"Its ok Priss they wanted to be sure you didn't have a concussion and fought when you came too." Linna said.

"All I remember is some guy kicking Linna across the room and I was running at him." Priss said. "What happened after that?" 

"Ho countered your hit and threw you into the wall." Leon said.

"And what did you do?" Priss asked.

Leon just put his hand up to his nose that was still bleeding. 

"I tried but he kicked my ass too." He said.

"Who was he?" Priss asked.

"I would ask you the same thing if I didn't have someone sitting on me." Josh said trying to shake Kenny off his back.

"If we cut you loose are you gonna behave?" Mike asked.

"As long as no one attacks me I will." Josh answered.

Mike reached down and cut the cords that were holding his hands behind his back he threw Kenny off and stood up.

"Now who are you two?" He said touching a shiner under his left eye.

"Josh this is Priss Asaragi McNickle." Linna said.

"So this is the famous Priss that destroyed Galatea." Josh said reaching for his shirt.

"And this if Leon McNickle." Linna said pointing at Leon. 

"We've meet." Leon said trying to stop his nose from bleeding. 

"Priss these ate the Crimson Knights that Syila told you about over the phone." Linna said.

"That's nice can you untie me now?" Priss asked still sitting on the floor.

"Terry?" Mike asked.

"Yea she will be ok." Terry said.

Mike reached down and cut the ties around Priss's wrists.

"Ok now lets go up stairs and we can start to explain every thing that has happened in full detail.

"Only if I can get some ice for the back of my head." Priss said. "And some aspirin."

"Ill take some Ice for my nose." Leon said.

"I need 2 1 for the back of my head and 1 for my eye." Josh said raising his hand.

"Ok Ice all around." Linna said and they all headed for the elevator. 

Linna put her arm around Josh and he put his around her as they stepped in.

"You know if Priss didn't distract me I would have won," Linna said as the doors closed.

"Oh dream on I was just about to make my move." Josh laughed giving her a small squeeze.

Once they were all in the living room Linna started to tell Priss and Leon what had happened from the first Boomer to the 2 Boomers at her work and what happened after. 

"You kissed him after less then 2 days and you kissed him?" Priss asked her jaw almost on the ground. 

"Well I didn't know what else to do he saved my life 2 times in 2 days." Linna said.

"So you don't love him?" Priss asked.

"If you asked me then I would have said no but now." Linna said and put her arms around him. "I do."

"You never did make sense just 3 days ago you were trying to pass off the bouquet and now you have a boyfriend." Priss said.

"It did kind of move fast it took me by surprise too." Josh said.

"Lets get this straight right now I still don't trust any of you for all I know you are spies."  Priss said.

"That's fine I don't expect you to trust us especially after what happened today." Josh said.

"Ok well we just got off a 20 hour flight and I think we both need to get some rest so we're gonna head home. We'll be back later." Leon said and helped Priss to her feet.

"I'll call you tonight." Linna said as they walked out. 

"Man they must be tired they didn't even go say hi to Syila." Nene said watching them leave.

"Yea they must be." Mackey agreed.

"Well I've had enough fun for one day I'm gonna go to my room and get some rest." Josh said standing up.

"Don't go to sleep." Terry said.

"Why?" Josh asked looking at her.

"If you have a concussion like I think you do you shouldn't go to sleep for at least 4 hours otherwise you may not wake up." Terry said.

"Oh that just great." Josh said walking into the hall way. 

"Hey Josh wait up." Linna said running after him.

They walked into the room and sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry you had to meet Priss like that." Linna said. "She is really a good person once you get to know her." 

"She seems like it" Josh said laughing a little.

Linna leaned over and put her head on Josh's shoulder and he put his arm around her.

"You know I really do love you.L Linna said looking up at him.

Josh looked down and smiled. "I love you too." He said and kissed her. 


	12. Skirmishes before the war

"I still don't like them Leon." Priss said as they walked inside their house. 

"I think it was all a misunderstanding." Leon said closing the door behind him. "And from the look of it Linna really is in love." 

"It look that way but I'm gonna be watching them." Priss said. 

"I don't blame you." Leon said rubbing his jaw. "Man he hits hard. 

They sat down to a small meal then headed to their bedroom and laid down to get some sleep.

Sulky Doll Living Room

Mackey and Nene were sitting on the couch talking about computers and hacking. Mike Terry and Kenny were standing in the corner talking about what happened to day. Nigel was in the pit working on the mobile pit and Syila was sleeping.

"Man Josh could have killed that guy long before we got down there." Kenny said. 

"Yea but he didn't I think he had an idea about who they were and he was just mad about getting sucker punched." Kenny said.

"And boy he must have been mad he kicked the shit out of that guy for it." Terry said laughing.

Josh's Room

Linna and Josh sat and talked for hours about anything and everything that came to mind from hunting and fishing to dancing and working.

"Hey Linna I'm really tiered I think I'm gonna go to sleep for a while wake me if anything happens ok." Josh said lying down. 

"Do you want me to leave?" Linna asked.

"Not if you don't want to." Josh said closing his eyes.

Linna sat by him for a moment then she laid down next to him and fell asleep.

Mike and Mackey were walking down the hall on their way to Mike's room to set up a computer he bought about an hour earlier.

"Hey Mackey didn't Linna go with Josh to his room?" Mike asked as they passed his door. 

"Yea she did why?" Mackey asked. 

"Did you see if she ever came out?" Mike asked.

"I don't think she did." Mackey said with a smile thinking about what they might be doing.

"Oh this could be fun." Mike said reaching for the doorknob. 

"Wait what if they are… You know." Mackey said turning red.

"Then this is really gonna be fun." Mike said and quietly opened the door just far enough to see inside. "They're sleeping."

"Well I guess we missed all the fun." Mackey said.

"Not exactly go ask Terry for a Mark 45 she'll know what that is." Mike said with an evil smile.

Mackey ran down the hall and came back a few minutes later with the Mark 45 in his hand. Kenny and Terry were close behind him.

"What do you need the Mark 45 for?" Kenny asked as they walked up to the door.

"Shhh not so loud you'll wake them up." Mike said taking the Mark 45 from Mackey.

Terry looked inside the room and saw Linna and Josh sleeping together. "Oh they are gonna kill you." She whispered. 

"Probably but it will be worth it." Mike said pulling the pin on the device. "Fire in the hole!" He yelled and tossed the device inside the room and closed the door as it exploded. 

Josh sprang out of his bed and over Linna his protective male reflex taking over before he could think. Linna rolled off the bed and hit the floor thinking it was a grenade that had gone off. Josh reached for the doorknob and opened the door as fast as he could and stepped into the hallway. Mike and the others were just running out of the hall when Josh saw them.

"You better hope I don't catch any of you." He yelled and ran after them.

The group ran out of the Silky Doll and into the parking lot with Josh right behind them. 

"Scatter so he can only kill one of us at a time." Mike said 

They all ran in different directions down the street and ran as fast as they could. Josh picked the nearest target to him and chased after it. Mike looked back and saw that Josh was right on his back and he started to run faster. 

"You may be a better fighter but I was always faster." He yelled as he started to put some distance between him and his executioner.

Josh was starting to slow down and it looked like Mike was gonna get away. Right as Josh stopped Linna came pulling up in her car. 

"Get in." She said stopping next to him. 

Mike was about 40 yards away when Linna stepped on the gas and went after him. Linna caught up with him in no time and used her car to cut him off. Josh was out of the car before it stopped and when Mike turned to run the other way he ran right into Josh who was standing right behind him.

"Oops." He said and tried to run but Josh's hand caught him by the shirt.

"You're not going anywhere." Josh said grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back. "Now who's idea was it to throw a Mark 45 in my room?" 

"It was mine I thought you need ed to wake up." Mike said through clinched teeth.

"Then I see I caught the right one." Josh said dragging him to the back of Linna's car. "Linna open the trunk I got some baggage to throw in."

Linna opened the trunk and Josh threw Mike in headfirst and got in the car with Linna.

"Are you gonna let him out?" Linna asked.

"No he'll get out on his own sooner or later." Josh said.

"What about the others?" Linna asked as they drove back to the Silky Doll. 

"I'll get them back." Josh said smiling at what he already had in mind.

When they got back to the Silky Doll they were meet at the door by Nigel.

"It's about time you got back there are rouge Boomers going rouge all over the place I've counter 34 so far and more are going rouge." Nigel said as they walked in. 

"Shit ok Linna go let Mike out and tell him what is going on." Josh said as he ran into the elevator and took it to the pit.

Josh had just finished suiting up when Linna and Mike came running in.

"Nigel is Priss on her way?" Linna asked as she suited up. 

"Yes she should be here in a few minutes." Nigel said. "Ok the main bulk of the Boomers is in Soto ward there are a few in surrounding wards as well." 

"Ok we'll split up in groups of 2 Mike your with me. Kenny you and Terry. And Linna you wait for Priss. Lets get the ones that are around Soto ward then we all converge on the main bulk all at once Nigel how many are in the surrounding areas?" Josh asked.

"2 in the Yokohama ward, 1 in the Hanukah ward, 3 in the Hairdo ward and 2 in the chin do ward." Nigel said.

"Ok Mike and I will take Hairdo ward. Kenny you and Terry take Chin do ward, Linna when Priss gets here the two of you take Yokohama. Then lets all meet in Hanukah ward its closest to Soto ward." Josh said and headed for the launcher.

"Ok first stop Hairdo ward then Chin do ward." Nigel said programming the launcher.

Priss was just riding up when Josh and Mike launched from the roof followed by Terry and Kenny.

"Shit I'm late." She said taking off her helmet.

She ran into the elevator ad went down to the pit. 

"Why are you still here Linna?" Priss asked as she started suiting up.

"Josh broke us up into teams of 2 and sent us to different places He and Mike went to Hairdo ward to get the 3 Boomers over there. Kenny and Terry went to Chin do ward to get the 2 over there and you and I are to go to Yokohama and get the 2 over there then we are to meet in Hanukah ward where their is only 1 but it is closer to Soto ward where there are at least 26 Boomers maybe more." Linna said as she headed for the launcher.

"Ok lets go." Priss said stepping in the launcher. 

"Ok Yokohama is set and ready good luck and be safe." Nigel said and hit the launched button. 

Kenny and Terry were the first to reach their destination. The 2 Boomers were destroying all the cars they could get their hands on. 

"Ok Kenny you take the one on the right I'll take the one on the left." Terry said drawing her sword.

"No problem." Kenny said. 

"Don't waist any time on playing with it just get destroy it as fast as you can so we can get to Hanukah ward and wait for the others." Terry said and bolted into action. 

The Boomer she went after saw her coming and pulled a car in front of her. 

"Whoa nice try." She said and jumped over the car and sliced the Boomer's head in half in midair.

"Well aren't you a show off as usual." Kenny said as he rammed his Boomer sending it flying across the street and into a car. 

"Well it thought it was cleaver." Terry said as she rammed her sword into the Boomers back and through its core. "Your last as always." 

"Yea yea." Kenny said as he sliced his Boomer in to from the head down.

"Ok lets head to Hanukah." Terry said and took off. 

Hairdo ward

Josh and Mike arrived at Hairdo ward just as one of the Boomers cornered 3 young women in a doorway. 

"Somebody help!" One of the women screamed. 

"Mike you help them I'll keep the other 2 busy until you get them out of here." Josh said and jumped into the street and ran past the women and the Boomer. 

"Glory hog." Mike yelled at him as he jumped into the street and rammed the Boomer. "Get out of here now." 

"Thank you." One of the girls yelled as they ran past him and down the street.

Mike drew his sword and before the Boomer recovered from the hit he rammed the sworn into its chest and through its core. The Boomer fell to the floor with a loud crash and Mike turned to Josh. 

"Ha that's one." He yelled.

"What took you so long?" Josh said as he pulled his sword out of his 2nd Boomers chest. "That's 2 for me." 

"You really are a glory hog." Mike laughed sheathing his sword.

"Ok lets get to Hanukah and wait for the others." Josh said and they were off.

Yokohama ward

Priss and Linna arrived at Yokohama and quickly saw the 2 Boomers heading straight at them. 

"Ok Linna its show time I'll take the one on the left you get the one on the right." Priss said as she ran at the Boomer.

"Priss these things hit like a train watch it." Linna said as she ran at the other boomer. 

"Well then lets just see if a knuckle bomb can stop a train." Priss said and armed her right knuckle bomb.

She hit the oncoming Boomer as hard as she could and the knuckle bomb exploded leaving a large hole in the Boomer's chest. 

"That's it?" Priss asked disappointed.

"Don't get cocky that was only one there are lots more in Soto ward." Linna said as and dodged the on coming Boomer train and used her cutters to cut it in half. 

"Lets get going or there won't be any Boomers left for us." Priss said. 

"They will be waiting for us at Hanukah ward." Linna said. 

"Ok that's close by lets go." Priss said and jumped on a rooftop and was off." 

Hanukah ward 

Josh and Mike arrived at Hanukah ward at the same time as Kenny and Terry.

"Ok now all we need is Priss and Linna and we are ready for Soto ward." Josh said as they met on the rooftop of the American diner. 

"There is one more Boomer here right?" Kenny asked.

"Yea its over there." Josh said pointing at the smoke raising up above the building less then a block away. 

"So who gets to destroy it?" Mike asked taking a step forward. 

"Sounds like you just volunteered." Josh said patting Mike on the back.

"Works for me." Mike said. "I bet I'll be back befor Linna and Priss get here. 

"What's the bet?" Josh asked. 

"6-Pack of beer." Mike said.

"I'll take that bet." Josh said.

"Ok then be right back." Mike said and started to turn.

"Oh by the way Mike you owe me a 6-Pack." Josh said smiling.

"We'll see." Mike said.

"Hi Linna." Josh said waving. "As I said." 

"You cheated." Mike said. "You saw them coming.

"Yea well what are you gonna do." Josh said. 

"I'm gonna go get this Boomer then I'll settle this later." Mike said and jumped off the roof.

"Shouldn't one of you go with him?" Priss asked.

"No he will be ok lets sit down until he gets back." Josh said taking his helmet off and sat on the rooftop. 

Mike landed in front of the Boomer and wasted no time in destroying the Boomer and heading back to the others. 

"Now lets leave it up to the jury on if you won the bet or not." Mike said looking at Terry and Kenny. 

"You made the bet not him." Kenny said.

"He is right Josh wins." Terry agreed. 

"You guys suck." Mike said and sat down on the rooftop.

"Ok now that all the little battles are finished its time for the war." Josh said.


	13. The war for Soto ward

They all rested on the rooftop of the American diner for a few minutes until Josh stood. 

"Ok its time we stepped in and had some fun with the Boomers in Soto ward." He said.

The others stood and put on their helmets. 

"We all ready?" Josh asked.

"Yea lets do it." The others shouted. 

"Ok lets go." Josh said and they all headed for Soto ward together/

Soto ward. 

Most of Soto ward was destroyed and many people have been killed by the more than 60 Boomers that had arrived when the Knights arrived. 

"My god I thought there were only 27 or so." Priss said as Soto ward came into view.

"Looks like there were more that have gone rouge." Mike said. 

"Ok here is the bet last one to get a kill buys the beer for a week." Josh said. "Knight Sabers are you in on the bet?" 

"I am." Linna said.

"Why not me to." Priss said. 

"Ok then Knights its time to have some fun." Josh said as they landed in the street 50 yards from the Boomers. "Ok with this many Boomers in one place its gonna be dangerous even for us. So watch your backs and each other's. Ok 3 2 1 lets jam." 

The 6 of them rushed the Boomers full force Josh and the other crimson Knights drew their swords as they ran. Priss armed her Knuckle bombs and Linna's cutters shined in the falling sun. The red light shining on the swords and Linna's cutters made the few people that were around think that a wave of fire was washing down the street. 

"Kill them all" Kenny shouted as they slammed into a row of Boomers that was facing them. 

Priss was the first to score a kill blasting the core out of a Boomers chest. Josh was right behind her by cutting a Boomer in half at the chest.  Kenny for once was not last he rammed his sword into a Boomers chest destroying its core then with a spin move he punned it out and sliced another Boomer in half. Linna scored the next kill slicing a Boomer in to several pieces. Terry was next as she cut a Boomers chest open reached in and crushed its core. 

"No way I'm last." Mike monad as he took the last kill of the group. 

The battle lasted for over an hour with more Boomers showing up in the middle of the fight. Linna and Priss went through 3 batteries in the fight and some where near the end of the fight Josh and Terry's swords broke near the hilt and they had to use their fists for the rest of the fight. All their suits were dented and cracked Linna had a split in her helmet that almost cracked it in half. Once all the Boomers were destroyed the final count was Kenny with 32 kills, Josh with 30, Priss with 23, Terry with 20 Linna with 20, and Mike with 15, 130 Boomers total. 

"Man that was a fight." Priss said as they got back to the pit.

"Your telling me," Kenny said gloating about his 32 kills. 

"Kenny are the new swords ready yet?" Josh asked looking at his broken sword. 

"1 more day." Kenny said taking off his suit. 

"Good I need a new one and so does Terry." Josh said taking off his suit.

"Dibs on the shower." Linna said running for the door. 

"Ha ha you guys will have to wait your turns this time." Terry said and followed Linna. 

"You guys fight good." Priss said taking off her suit behind the blanket that Nigel put up.

"You to." Josh said sitting on the bench.

"Man I got beer duty for a week this sucks." Mike said.

"Yea well shit happens." Josh said. "But look on the bright side at least now you don't have to buy me that 6-Pack." 

"Oh goody goody." Mike said sarcastically.

Once they were all cleaned up and dressed they were sitting in the living room relaxing when Syila walked in. 

"So how did it go?" She asked. 

"Syila should you be walking around?" Linna asked. 

"Yea its ok now Dr. Springer came by wail you were out and said that I was healed enough to start walking around." Syila answered. 

"That's great are you glad to be out of bed?" Linna asked. 

"If I thought I could without hurting myself again I'd jump up and down." Syila said laughing. 

"Hey lets go to a bar or something." Kenny said. "After all Mike has beer duty for the next week." 

"What do you all say I'm game." Josh said.

"I'll go Priss said. 

"Me to." Linna said. 

"I could use a drink." Terry said. 

"Ok then lets go." Kenny said and headed for the door. 

"Hey Syila sense we are all going do you have a car we can borrow?' Josh asked.

"Yea its in the garage." Syila said. "Ask Nigel for the keys and have fun." 

"Oh we plan to." Kenny said running to the garage. 

"I'm not bailing anyone out of jail." Syila yelled after them.

Priss, Kenny, Terry, and Mike piled into Syila's car and Linna and Josh got in her car and they all went to the bar Linna and Josh went to the other night. When the first round of beers arrived they all raised their mugs. 

"Here is to the best damn group of Boomer fighters in the world." Josh said.

"Yea." They all yelled and hit their mugs together and drained them.

They celebrated long into the night until the bar closed down and they were forced to leave. Priss called Leon to come and pick Mike, Terry, Kenny and herself up and Linna and Josh walked the half a block to Linna's apartment.

"That's wus fuun." Linna slurred. 

"Yup" Josh answered. 

"Lezz go beed." Linna slurred. "Yous don't has to seep on the cuch you can seep wiff me tonizz if yous wans too." 

"Sounz gooods to mez." Josh slurred and they stumbled down the hall and into Linna's room. 

Linna managed to put her nightgown on and josh was warring only his boxers as they got into bed. They got close to each other and put their arms around each other and started kissing. They would have gone much further if they had been a little more sober but they wound up falling asleep in each other's arms.

Silky Doll 

Leon dropped the others off and with the help of Nigel and Mackey they got them all inside and made some coffee to sober them up. 

"Man it looks like they had a good time." Leon said laying Priss in Josh's bed.

"Yea they are gonna hate tomorrow." Nigel said handing Priss some coffee.

Mackey walked inside the room a little green in the face. 

"Um we are gonna need a mop in Kenny's room." He said.

"He didn't." Nigel said looking at Mackey.

"All over the floor and man does it stink." Mackey said.

"Well you say it you get it." Nigel said walking past him and into Terry's room with a cup of coffee for her. "Here Terry drink this it will help." He said and handed her the cup. 

Next he went to Mike's room but he was already asleep. 

"Well I guess he won't need this." Nigel said and walked back to the kitchen and pored the coffee down the sink and walked back to where Priss and Leon were.

"Leon I'm gonna go back to bet are you gonna be ok with Priss?" He asked.

"Yea she has been drunker then this more then once." Leon said. "Once she sobers up a bit I'll take her home." 

"Ok good night then." Nigel said and headed down the hall to his and Syila's room.

"Is everyone gonna live?" Syila asked when Nigel got into bed.

"Yea their gonna hate tomorrow and Kenny puked on the floor but Mackey is taking care of it. " Nigel said and kissed her good night and went back to sleep.

Leon sat with Priss for a few minutes and finally helped her to her feet.

"Lets go home Priss you can sleep it off there." He said as he put her arm around his shoulder and his arm around her waist to keep her from falling down. 

"I can wolk be my self." Priss slurred. 

"No you can't." Leon said.

"I'm nof dunk." Priss slurred.

"No your not your plastered." Leon said as they walked out of the building and into his car. 

On the way home Priss passed out for the rest of the ride home. Leon carried her into the house and laid her in bed. 

Linna's apartment the next morning. 

Linna and Josh woke up at the same time and with the same size hangover. 

"Oh man that did we do?" Linna moaned.

"Don't talk so loud." Josh said holding his head. 

"You want some aspirin?" Linna asked staggering to her feet.

"How about a bottle." Josh said standing up and putting his pants on. 

They walked into the kitchen and Linna got the aspirin out and handed him 3.

"Um did we you know." Linna asked turning red.

"I don't think so we were both to drunk last night." Josh said. "If we did I don't think we would have been sober enough to put our clothes back on." 

"Yea I guess your right." Linna said. 'Although I sure could have used it.' She thought as she made some coffee. "So how bad is your headache?" 

"If it wasn't for John Hennery driving those 10 inch railroad spikes into my head it would be no problem." Josh said chasing the aspirin with some coffee. "How's yours?"

"About the same." Linna laughing a bit. "Ouch." 

"I think its best if we don't laugh or any thing else that might make our heads hurt." Josh said. 

"I agree." Linna said sitting down on the couch. 

STAR building 

"Tara have we found the cause of the rouge boomers yet?" Jack asked sitting in his chair in his office. 

"No sir we are still working on it but we have no leads so far." Tara said. 

"Ok then I hate to do this but I will need to close this corporation until the answer is found." Jack said with a frown. 

"I understand sir I will make the announcement." Tara said with a bow and left.

"Thank you Tara." Jack said.

Tara left the room and sat at her desk and pressed the intercom button. 

"Attention all staff due to the rouge Boomer problem all divisions except for the research division is placed on paid leave until the problem is fixed." Tara said and released the button.

A few people complained to each other but most thought it was about time they shut the place down.

"Now that the manufacturing plant is shut down there will be no more roug Boomers." One of the staff said to his friend. 

"Yea but what about the Boomers that have been created and are out on the street?" The other asked.

"I was looking at a chart of all the Boomers that are out on the street and the ones that have gone rouge and have been destroyed and there are no more Boomers on the street." The man said. 

"Well that's good." The other said as they walked out of the manufacturing room. "Hey lets go get a beer to celebrate the fact that there will be no more rouge Boomers and we are on paid leave."

"Ok sure why not." The man said and they walked out. 

Back in Jacks office Tara walked in to deliver her report. 

"Sir the staff except the research staff has left." She said.

"Ok good thanks." Jack said. 

"Sir will you be needing me for anything else today?" Tara asked.

"No you may go enjoy your time off with the others." Jack said and stood. "I think I'll go see how things are going in the research department." 

"Yes sir good bye sir I hope this is all over soon." Tara said.

"Me to." Jack said and they walked out of the office. 


	14. Aftermath of a good time

Priss looked up with a look of utter anguish on her face. She had been praying to the porcelain Goddesses all night.

"Oh God not agaYACK" She started to say but wound up vomiting all over the toilet and ground.

Leon walked up to the door and knocked. 

"Honey are you feeling and better?" He asked. 

"Go awYACK" She said.

"I guess not listen I'm going down to the store do you want anything?" 

"No." Priss said clinging to the toilet for dear life. 

"Well then how about a double cheese burger on my was back?" He asked smiling. 

The only answer was a long YACK. The thought of food made Priss's stomach do back flips.

'I'm gonna kill him.' She thought. Her eyes opened wide as she felt her stomach jerk. "No." She said in horror. YACK 

Leon walked out of the house smiling. 

'I think I'll just leave her to drown in her own misery.' He thought and drove off.

Linna's Apartment

Linna was in the kitchen making a small breakfast as Josh took a shower. 

'Oh my head.' She thought rubbing her temple. 

Josh came up behind her and put his arms around her shoulders.

"Hi." Linna said putting her hands on his.

"Hi." Josh said resting his head on hers. (Can you tell they are in love?)

"How is your head?" Linna asked.

"The shower helped but John Hennery is still driving that steel." Josh said.

"Well lets eat a little then I'll take a shower then lets go to Syila's." Linna said.

"Sounds good to me." Josh said. "I'm sure the others are hating life right now."

"Especially Priss she hit it hard last night even for her." Linna said as she served up breakfast.

They ate in silence both of their heads hurt too much to talk. After she was done Linna jumped into the shower. After her shower Linna dressed in a rather nice green dress and they headed for Syila's.

Silky Doll 

Mike sat at the breakfast table trying to eat a little but his stomach was just to weak.

"You know coffee when you are drunk usually helps." Mackey said pouring a cup for himself.

"Yea I know but this time it had an adverse affect." Mike said. "I was the only one here that didn't have any and I have yet to vomit." 

"That's true." Mackey said sipping his coffee. "I wonder how Priss, Linna and Josh are doing." 

"Priss I'm sure is the same as Terry and Kenny." Mike said. "Sitting on the ground and puking. As for Josh and Linna they are probably fine they had a lot but not as much as the rest of us." He said taking a small bite of his eggs.

Syila and Nigel came walking into the kitchen and sat down at the table. 

"It looks like you all had a hell of a time last night." Syila said. 

"Yea we did but now we are paying for it." Mike said.

"It seems that way." Syila said.

Mackey set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Syila and Nigel. 

"So where's Josh?" Syila asked

"He went with Linna to her place." Mike said.

"Boy their moving fast aren't they?" Syila said. 

"Yea but this is just what Josh needs." Mike said.

"What do you mean?" Syila asked.

"Hey guys." Nene said as cheerful as always. 

"Hey Nene." Mike said. 

"Why did you say Josh needs to be with Linna?" Syila asked again.

"Sigh 4 years ago back when we were all in the Special Forces Josh fell in love with one of our team mates."  Mike said. "Her name was Sherry Walther Jacks sister. They were engaged and were gonna be married once World War 4 was over." He said. "We were sent out on a mission near the end of World War 4 to investigate a prison camp. Our mission was compromised and we made a run for the landing zone. As we were running Sherry and I fell behind by about 30 yards. We kept running until I was shot in the shoulder and fell to the ground. Sherry helped me up and we started running again. A little ways from where I was hit Sherry was hit in the leg and she fell. I was helping her up when a bullet passed through my lower abdomen. We tried to hide until help arrived but we were found and taken prisoner. Josh and the others came back for us about an hour later. They found me right away being tortured." Mike said with a sigh. "We..Umm…We found Sherry a few minutes later." Mike said his eyes filling up with tears. "She had been executed and josh has never been the same." 

"And its been 4 years sense he was last in love?" Nene asked. 

"Yea." Mike said tears starting to fall. "If only I had not been hit she would still be alive." 

"There is nothing you could have done." Syila said.

"Its my fault." Mike cried. "Oh God. I-I killed her." 

"That's not true." Syila said. "They killed her." 

"I killed her." Mike sobbed not hearing Syila. "Oh God please forgive me I killed her." 

Nene put her hand on his shoulder. 

"There is nothing to forgive you didn't do anything wrong." She said.

It took Nene, Syila, Mackey and Nigel several minutes to calm him down.

"Thanks." Mike said whipping his eyes. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Hey that's what a teams for they help each other." Syila said.

Josh and Linna pulled into the parking lot and got out. 

"I bet Mike is still sleeping." Josh said. 

"We'll see." Linna said as they walked through the door.

They walked through the shop and were about to walk into the elevator when something caught Linna's eye.

"Hey Josh go on up I'll be up in a minute I want to look at something." She said and walked to the corner of the store.

"Ok I'll see you up there." Josh said and entered the elevator. 

Linna walked up to a green nightgown with lace trimming. She picked it up and looked at it.

'Oh my its real silk too.' She thought. 'Oh I just have to try it on.' 

She walked into the dressing room and locked the door. She striped down and put the nightgown on and looked in the mirror. 

'Oh its beautiful.' She thought. 'I love it.' 

She noticed something showing through and she turned red. 

'Oh my its see through.' She thought seeing the two dark circles under it. 'Well I'll just have to get me a new bra and panties that matches this.'

She put her clothes back on and hung the night gown back on its hanger on the rack and headed up to the living room.

"Hey guys." She said as she walked in the room.

"Hey Linna what took you so long did you see something you liked?" Syila asked.

"Yea I did." Linna said smiling.

"Witch one?" Syila asked.

"I can't say with everyone here." Linna said blushing.

"I think I know the one you are talking about." Syila laughed.

"So how are the others?" Linna asked. 

"Mike is fine Terry and Kenny are dieing and we don't know about Priss." Syila said.

"Josh and I are about the same." Linna said looking for him. "Where is Josh?" 

"He is picking on Terry and Kenny last I saw." Nigel said. 

"I think I'll join him." Linna said and walked down the hall.

Josh was leaning up aginst the bath room door in Kenny's room when Linna found him. 

"So Kenny do you want a cheese burger?" Josh asked. 

"YACK" Was the reply.

"You want fries with that?" Josh asked laughing. 

"Go fucYACK." Kenny said. 

"Ok I'll be right back with that." Josh said and walked out the room with Linna right behind him.

"Oh you are mean." Linna said as they stepped into the hallway. 

"Yea well this is what they get for what they did to us yesterday." Josh said walking into Terry's room.

He walked over to her dresser and picked up a Mark 45 and walked to the door. 

"Hey Terry are you alright?" He asked. 

"Not really but thanYACK" Terry said. 

"I'm sorry to hear that here this will help." Josh said and pulled the pin on the Mark 45 and opend the door and threw it in.

"NOOYACK"Terry yelled. Pop BOOM. 

Josh was laughing as he walked out of the room. 

"Now that was mean." He said as he walked past Linna and into the living room. 

"Is it payback time?" Mike asked. 

"Yea." Josh said and poured a cup of coffee. 

"So I'm next then." Mike said. 

"Well you or Mackey." Josh said. 

"What did I do?" Mackey asked. 

"You assisted in the prank on Linna and I yesterday so you are a target." Josh said sitting down at the table. 

"Oh great." Mackey said putting his head in his hands. 

"Well that's the price you pay for playing pranks on people." Syila said. 

"Yep." Linna agreed and sat next to Josh.

Josh finished his coffee and stood. 

"Hey Linna lets go see how Priss is doing." He said.

"Ok." Linna said and stood. 

A wave of relief washed across Mackey's face. 

"I haven't forgotten about you two so beware." Josh said as they walked into the elevator.

"Oh man." Mike and Mackey said and fell back into their chairs.  

Syila and Nigel just smiled behind their coffee cups.

Priss and Leon's 

Leon pulled unto the driveway and got out of his car and grabbed the bags out of the back.

"Priss I'm home." He said as he walked in the front door. "You feeling any better?" 

Leon walked into the bedroom and knocked on the bathroom door. 

"Priss you in there?" He asked. 

There was no answer. Leon tried to turn the doorknob but it was locked.

"Priss are you ok?" He asked a little concerned. 

No answer. Leon took a step back and rammed his foot into the door just beside the knob. The door broke open and Leon stepped inside. Priss was face down in a pool of vomit and blood.

"Priss!" Leon shouted and ran over to her. 

He checked for a pulse. 

'Good she is alive.' He thought rolling her on her side to keep her airway open. 

Leon ran to the phone and called 119 (Japanese for 911).

"119 do you have an emergency?" The operator asked.

"Yes I just found my wife laying face down in a pool of vomit and blood." Leon said shaking.

"Ok sir I need to know where you live." The operator said.

"I live at 1246 Yukiito drive." Leon said. 

"Ok the paramedics will be there shortly may I have your name sir and the name of your wife." The operator said. 

"My name is Leon McNickle and my wife's name is Priss." Leon said.

"Ok they are on the way." The operator said. "Is your wife breathing?" 

"Yes she is." Leon said. 

"Ok I need you to make sure she does not stop breathing do you have a portable phone?" The operator asked.

"Yes its in the kitchen." Leon said.

"Ok I need you to go get it and go to your wife." The operator said. 

Leon dropped the phone and ran into the kitchen and grabbed the portable and ran into the bathroom. 

"Ok I'm here." Leon said.

"Ok is she still breathing?" The operator asked.

Leon put his hand just above Priss's mouth.

"Yes she is but its shallow." Leon said. 

"Ok the paramedics are almost there." The operator said.

Leon heard the sound of approaching sirens.

"I can hear them." Leon said.

"Ok go I'm gonna hang up so go let them in." The operator said and hung up the phone. 

Leon ran down the hall and opened the door just as the ambulance was arriving. Three medics jumped out and pulled the gurney and medical bags out of the back and walked into the house and into the bathroom. 

"Is this how you found her?" One of them asked. 

"No she was face down." Leon said. 

"Has she been sick?" He asked. 

"She has a hangover but that was all." Leon said. 

The first medic noticed some blood on the back of her head and looked at the wall. 

"There is some blood on the wall I think she might have hit her head." He said.

One of the medics opened her eyes and looked into them. 

"Her pupils are unequal." He said.

"Ok lets get her in a C-Spine. (Full Spinal Immobilization. You can't move.) Support her head until we have her strapped down." He said.

They pulled the backboard off the gurney and placed a neck brace around her neck. (Incase she has spinal damage.) They rolled her onto the backboard all at once so her body would not turn. (Also incase she has spinal damage.) and strapped her down.

"Ok lift on 3 2 1 now." The first medic said and they lifted her onto the gurney and strapped her to it. "Ok lets go.


	15. Fighting for life

Linna and Josh were driving down Yokiito Drive and saw the ambulance.

"Looks like someone got hurt." Josh said as he sat the medics loading someone in the back of the ambulance. 

"Oh my God its Priss." Linna shouted as she saw Leon getting in the ambulance with the medics. 

"I think your right." Josh said. 

"Here you call the others I'll follow them." Linna said handing Josh the phone.

Silky Doll 

Mike and Mackey were still pouting when the phone rang. 

"I got it." Nene said and picked up the phone. "Silky Doll." She said. 

"Nene its Josh Priss has been hurt she is on her way to the hospital in an ambulance right now." He said. 

The phone fell to the ground as Nene looked into nothingness. 

"Nene what's wrong?" Syila asked.

"Priss is on the way to the hospital in an ambulance." Nene said. 

"What happened to her?" Syila asked jumping to her feet.

"I don't know." Nene said. 

Syila ran to the phone and picked it up. 

"What's wrong with Priss." She asked.

"We don't know." Josh said. "We were pulling up and saw her being loaded into an ambulance." 

"Ok the closest hospital to you is Hemora memorial we are on our way." Syila said and hung up.

Inside the ambulance.

Priss lay on the gurney still unconscious as the medics continued to look her over. As one of them was starting an IV Priss started to shake violently.

"Seizer!!" One of them yelled.

After Priss stopped sizing she stopped breathing.

"She stopped breathing." The seconded medic yelled. 

"We need to insert an airway." One of them said. 

They tried to open her mouth to intubate her. (Put a tube into her lungs so they can breathe for her.)

"Her jaw is clinched I can't get the tube in." The medic said.

"Ok, Yamamoto call the hospital and get authorization for an RSI.(Rapid Sequence Induction) The first medic said.

"I'm on it." Yamamoto said and picked up the microphone on the dashboard. "This is medic 255 I need authorization for an RSI, the patient has stopped breathing and her teeth are clinched." He said. 

"Rodger that 255 you are cleared for RSI." The dispatcher said. 

"Ok I need 80 milligrams of Succinylcholine. (Sucks-an-el-coal-lean. Paralyzes the body and the diaphragm. You go limp and stop breathing.) 

The medic administered the Succinylcholine and Priss instantly went limp. With her mouth now loose the medics were able to intubate her and get her breathing again. 

Josh and Linna were right behind the ambulance as they pulled into the hospital. The doors to the ambulance opened and they took Priss from the back and ran her in through the ER doors. Josh and Linna jumped out as soon as they found a parking place and ran into the ER waiting room. They were sitting there when Leon came out being escorted by a security guard that had a large black eye. 

"Now you sit down and we'll come get you when we know something." He said and started to walk away. "And your lucky I'm on the clock otherwise I'd crack your head in half." He said and walked back through the doors.

"I'd love to see you try." Leon yelled back at him and flopped down in a chair. 

"Leon what happened to Priss?" Linna asked running up to him. 

"How did you find out?" Leon asked.

"We were pulling up when they loaded her into the ambulance." Linna answered. "What happened?" 

"I don't know I went to the store and when I came back I found her laying in a pool of vomit and blood." Leon said. "I called 119 and the ambulance came and got her." He said.

"Was she breathing?" Josh asked. 

"Yes but when she was in the ambulance she went into a seizer and stopped breathing." Leon said his voice cracking as he chocked back the tears.

They were sitting in the waiting room when Syila, Mike, Mackey, Nene and Nigel arrived and found them. 

"Leon is Priss ok?" Syila asked.

"I don't know they haven't tolled me anything." Leon said. 

"What happened to her?" Nene asked. 

Leon told them all that happened and when he had finished Nene was crying and Syila was shaking. The security Guard came back into the room with his big black eye under a bandage and walked up to Leon. 

"The doctor will be with you in a moment you can wait in the recovery room." He said with an angry tone. 

Leon and the others walked into the recovery room and waited for the doctor. They stood there for a few minutes then the doctor walked in. 

"Mr. McNickle your wife is gonna be fine." She said.

"Oh thank God." Leon breathed a sigh of relief. "So what happened to her?"

"Well it appears she hit her head on the wall with some force she had intracranial bleeding. (Bleeding in the brain.) We preformed microscopic surgery and relived the pressure that caused her to seize." The Doctor said. 

"But why did she stop breathing?" Leon asked. 

"Now that ones easy some vomit clogged her air way and when the medics administered the Succinylcholine they paralyzed her diaphragm so she could not breathe on her own. But all turned out fine there will be no brain damage from any of it and she will be able to go home as soon as she can walk out of those doors." The Doctor said. 

"Oh good thank you." Leon said shaking her hand.

"Oh and one more thing." The Doctor said. "You should apologize to Hebiro." She said.

"Who?" Leon asked.

"He is the security guard you decked when he tried to get you out of the ER." The Doctor said.

"Oh yea I guess I do." Leon said rubbing the back of his head.

A nurse rolled Priss in on a gurney.

"Is she awake?" Leon asked running over to Priss.

"No she is still sedated but she will come around soon." The nurse said. 

Leon and the others sat by the bed waiting for her to come around.

"Priss can you hear me?" Leon asked when her head moved. "Priss?" 

"Hummm what happened?" Priss moaned as she opened her eyes.

"It looks like you fell and hit your head." Leon said. 

"Where am I?" she asked looking around. 

"You are in Hemora memorial hospital." Leon said. 

"Was it that bad?" Priss asked. 

"You gave us all quite a scare Ms. McNickle." The doctor said walking up. 

"How bad was it?" Priss asked. 

"We had to do surgery to revive pressure on your brain." The doctor said. 

"Who are you?" Priss asked trying to read her name badge but her eyes could not focus. 

"My name is Dr. Chan I was the one that did your surgery." Dr. Chan said. 

"Thank you." Priss said. "When can I go home?" 

"As soon as you can walk out the doors." Dr. Chan said.

"Well then I think I'll be on my way then." Priss said and sat up. 

She was a little wobbly on her feet and almost fell a few times but she managed to walk out of the ER door under her own power in less then 4 hours after she arrived. Leon drove Priss over to Syila's so she could be monitored by Terry for a few hours.

Silky Doll

"So how are you two feeling?" Syila asked as they walked into the kitchen and saw Kenny and Terry sitting at the table looking like they just stared in Night Of The Living Dead. 

Their faces were green and their eyes were swollen. 

"Well we're out of the bathrooms." Terry said holding a small cup of coffee. "So how is Priss?"

"She is resting in the living room." Syila answered. 

"So what happened?" Kenny asked.

"It appears she fell and hit her head." Syila said.

"Oh I bet that hurt." Terry said.

"She was unconscious so I don't think she felt any thing." Syila said. 

"But she is feeling plenty now I bet." Kenny laughed. 

"She's not liking it." Syila said. 

In the living room Priss was sitting on the couch resting her head on Leon's shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." She said.

"Its ok I'm just glad you are ok." Leon said putting his arm around her.

Nene picked up the TV remote and turned it to the news station. 

"Jack Walther CEO of the STAR Corporation announced today that he has stopped all Boomer production until the cause for the rouge boomers is found. He also said that there were no Boomers still active they have either been destroyed or deactivated." The news reporter said.

"Well that's a plus." Nene said.

"Yea it is." Josh said reaching for his phone. 

He dilled Jack's number and stood up. 

"Jack its Josh." He said when Jack picked up the phone. 

"Hey Josh what's up?" Jack asked.

"I heard you stopped Boomer production." Josh said. 

"Yea I did." Jack said.

"How long do you think it will be until you start again?" Josh asked.

"The research staff said about 6-8 months." Jack said. 

"That's a long time." Josh said looking at a calendar. 

"Yes it is." Jack said with a sigh. "There are 4 tickets back to the US waiting for you at the air port. They are open tickets so leave whenever you want." He said.

"Ok thanks Jack." Josh said and hung up.

He walked back to the others and called Kenny, Terry and Syila out of the kitchen.

"Ok here is the deal STAR has shut down Boomer production." He said. "Jack has 4 tickets back to the US waiting for us." 

Linna felt the blood leave her face. 

"When are you leaving?" She asked fighting back the tears.

"The tickets are open so we can leave whenever we want." Josh said.

"I'm already packed and ready." Terry said.

"Me to." Kenny said.

"It will take me 2 minutes to pack." Mike said. 

Josh looked at Linna and saw the pain in her eyes. 

"Ok we leave in 1 hour." He said and walked into his room.

Linna closed her eyes and let a single tear fall.


	16. Final goodbyes

Josh was packing his bags when Linna walked in and closed the door.

"So just like that it's over?" Linna asked sitting on the bed.

Josh set his bag on the bed and sat next to her. "It will never be over." Josh said putting his arm around her.

But your leaving." Linna said choking back the tears. 

"I'll be back." Josh said. "I'm just gonna go take care of a few things and then I'll be coming back." He said.

"How long?" Linna asked looking at him. 

"3 days." Josh said and kissed her. "I promise." 

"You better come back or I'll come to you." Linna said and kissed him. 

"Josh we're all packed and ready to go." Mike said as he walked passed his door. 

"Ok I'll be right out." Josh said and stood up. "Well lets go." 

"Where?" Linna asked. 

"To the airport." Josh said. "Or do you not want to see us off." He said smiling.

"Very funny." Linna said standing. "I've grown close to the whole team and obviously fallen in love with you." She said.

"Ok then lets go the sooner I leave the sooner I get back." Josh said. 

Mike and the others along with Nigel Leon Mackey and the rest of the Knight sabers all except Linna that is.

"I feel bad for Linna." Nene said.

"Why?" Kenny asked. 

"Well I don't know where you have been these past few days but I'll fill you." Nene said. 

"Linna is in love with Josh. They aren't even trying to hide it."

"I know." Kenny said. "But to tell you the truth I don't think Josh is gonna go back with us. I think he is gonna stay."

"You think so?" Mike asked. 

"Yea I do." Kenny said. 

Josh and Linna came down the hallway Josh had his 2 duffle bags in one hand and Linna's hand in the other.

"Are we ready?" Josh asked.

"Yea we are." Mike said.

"We are all gonna go with you to the airport to see you off." Syila said. 

"Ok then lets go." Josh said and he and Linna walked down out the door.

It took them a few minutes to get the cars situated but they were soon off. They reached the airport an 30 minutes before their flight was to leave. 

"Well I guess this is good bye." Syila said shaking their hands. "I wish I could have gone with you into battle just one time." She added. 

Nene gave Terry a big hug.

"I'm gonna miss you." She said.

"I'll miss you to Nene." Terry said hugging her back.

"Well Mike the pranks were fun wail they lasted." Mackey said shaking his hand.

"Yea but look on the bright side now Josh can't get you back." Mike said smiling. "Me on the other hand he has all the time in the world." 

Nigel shook Kenny's hand.

"Its been fun." He said.

"Yea it has." Kenny said. "Oh and by the way when you get back look in the pit under the sheet that you set up so the girls to change." 

"Why?" Nigel asked.

"Just look." Kenny said.

Priss and Leon shook their hands one at a time. 

"Now that I know you I can finally say I trust all of you." Priss said. 

"And Josh someday your ganna have to come back for a rematch one on one." Leon said. 

"Ha ha Your on." Josh said shaking his hand. 

Linna gave Mike, Kenny and Terry a hug and stopped in front of Josh.

"Now remember what you told me." She said and wrapped her arms around him.

"I will." Josh said and wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground so she was eye to eye with him. 

They starred into each others eyes for a moment before they kissed. As soon as they did Mike looked at his watch and started timing. The others either looked on or looked around so not to seem rude. Linna and Josh stood there deep in their kiss for about 45 seconds until Kenny cleared his thought. They finally separated and looked at the others Linna was a little red but she didn't care.

"Ok lets get going." Josh said and gave Linna one final hug and boarded the plain

They stowed their carry on baggage and took their seats as the flight attendant began the safety lecture.

Linna and the others watched the plain take off and she let out a small sob. 

"Linna its ok." Syila said. 

"Yea you'll meet someone else." Nene said giving her a small hug. 

"No I won't." Linna said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yes you will Linna." Priss said putting her arm around Linna's neck as they started walking out of the airport.  

"No you guys don't get it." Linna said.

"Yes we do.' Priss said. "You fell in love and then he left." 

"That's not it at all." Linna said. 

"Linna it happens you'll get over it." Syila said. 

"Yea you will so cheer up." Nene said. 

"Ok I'll try." Linna said knowing they would not let her tell them he was coming back.

Japan Airlines Flight 316 

The flight attendant got on the inter com as soon as the plane reached 31,000 feet.

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you for flying Japan Air. We will be making 3 stops before the end of our flight. The first will be in New York, New York. The seconded will be in Arlington West Virginia then nonstop to San Diego." She said and turned off the intercom. 

Josh and the others fell silent. 

"Arlington." Mike said. 

"Sherry." Josh said under his breath. 'I need to tell her.' He thought. 

Silky Doll 

Linna and the others were sitting in the living room having some tea when Nigel stood up. 

"Where are you going?" Syila asked.

"Down to the pit." Nigel said.

"Why?" Syila asked.

"Kenny tolled me he left something there for us." Nigel said and walked into the Elevator.

He took it down to the pit and walked right up to the sheet that was set on the ground with something under it. Nigel pulled the sheet off the floor and looked at what was there.

"Well I'll be." He said.

Linna was just about to leave when Nigel came walking back in with the sheet in his arms.

"What's that?" Syila asked seeing the sheet was wrapped around something. 

"Kenny left these for you." Nigel said and set the sheet down and opened it. 

"Oh my God." Nene exclaimed as she picked up one of the items. 

It was a Katana in a pink sheath. Syila picked up the one in the white sheath. Priss took the one with the red sheath. Linna heard Nene and turned around. She saw the others holding swords that were the colors of their suits. She walked to the sheet and picked up the Katana in the Green sheath. It was decorated with a single Jade inlay. Attached was a note from Josh. 

_"Linna if you are reading this one of three things has happened. If I am dead do not cry for me I don't know what you think about poetry here is something that will help comfort you. _

_If I should die and leave you  
Be not like others, quick undone  
Who keep long vigil by the silent  
dust and weep._

_For my sake turn to life and smile  
Nerving thy heart and trembling  
hand to comfort weaker souls than thee.  
Complete these unfinished tasks of mine  
And I perchance may therein comfort thee.  
~ Thomas Gray ~_

_If I'm alive I am either standing there with you or I'm on my way home. If I'm on my way home I hope it is only to take care of some things and then I am coming back to you. _

_Whatever the circumstance for your reading this I want you to remember one thing….I love you._

Linna's eyes filled with tears as she read the letter. Priss looked up at her and saw that she was on the verge of crying. 

"Linna are you ok?' She asked setting down her sword.

"Yea I'm fine." Linna chocked. 

"Are you sure?" Priss asked. 

"Yea." Linna said and walked out of the store and drove home with the sword and the note.

Arlington National Cemetery.

Josh stood in front of a head stone Kenny and Terry stood to the right and Mike to the left. Josh kneeled down and placed his hand on the name. The head stone read. 

                                                            Sherry Walther 

                                         Born Jan. 17. 2017 Died Oct. 25. 2038

                                                       U.S Army Special Forces

                                         "My life is my God, My Country, My Core."

They were all silent for a moment then Josh spoke. 

"Hi Sherry. Its me. We are all her except Jack he don't know we are here. We all miss you so much, not a day goes by that we don't think of you." He said tears filling his eyes.

He stood and stepped to the side so Mike could say something. 

"Sherry its Mike. I'm sorry I could not protect you it should be me there not you. I'm sorry." He said and stepped aside for Terry. 

"Its Terry I am here to finally say good bye. I-I could not bring myself to come earlier. You were like a sister to me, when you died part of me died with you. Goodbye." She said and kissed her hand and placed it on the head stone. 

Kenny was the last to kneel. 

"There is nothing I can say excepted I'm sorry." He said and stood. 

They all stood in silence until Josh finally yelled. 

"Squad atten-tion." He yelled and they all snapped to attention. "Pre-sent arms." He yelled and they snapped a salute. 

They held the salute for a few seconds then snapped it down to their sides. 

"Hey guys I'll meet you back at the car. There is one more thing I need to do before we go."  Josh said and the others walked back to the car. 

When they were far enough away he kneeled again as it started to rain. 

"Sherry there is one last thing I need to say before I go." He said. "Umm. I don't really know how to sat this. I meet a woman in Tokyo that makes me feel the way only you could. I know its been 4 years but I have not been able to let you go. I guess that is why I'm here today to finally say goodbye." Josh said starting to cry. "Goodbye Sherry." He cried kissing his finger tips and placing them on the head stone transferring the kiss.

He reached around his neck and pulled a necklace off. It was a silver necklace with a ring hanging from it. He took the ring from the necklace and held it in his hand. 

"I've kept this on me sense the day you died." He said and placed the wedding ring on the head stone and stood.  

He snapped one final salute and whispered. 

"Carryon soldier until the day we meet again." He whispered and walked away. 

(Ok that whole graveside memorial had me in tears I'm not sure what it did to you all. Let me know through E-mails or reviews. Final few chapters will be up soon." 


	17. Returning to Tokyo

San Diego California

Josh and the others arrived at their base exactly 22 hours after they left Japan. They didn't say much they were all to tired to talk and one after another they fell asleep where they fell. Mike was on the couch. Kenny was on the floor next to Terry and Josh was the only one that made it to his bed.

Josh hade a restless sleep it was full of dreams. Dreams of Sherry lying on a pile of bodies. Dreams of the day he proposed to Sherry. Dreams of Linna. And one dream that took him by surprise. He was standing at the end of a long room. He could see all of his friend sitting around the room looking at him. And he saw Linna in a white dress walking slowly at him with a man in his early 50's walking her down. 

'What is this?' He thought. 'I don't understand what's going on.'

As Linna walked beside him and stopped he heard a voice from behind him. 

Friends we are gathered here today." The voice said. 

'Its my wedding.' He thought. 

He felt a cold wind sweep next to him and he turned to look. 

At first the image next to him was blurry but soon he could see it clearly.

"Sherry?!" He tried to say but it came out as a whisper. 

Sherry was dressed all in green with face paint she had her M16A2 over her shoulder. And on her right hand she wore the ring Josh left on her head stone. She looked at him with tears in her eyes but she was smiling.

"Sherry." He tried to say again. 

Sherry just looked at him smiling and she heard her voice.

"I got what you left for me." She said. "Its beautiful I'd almost forgotten what it looked like."

Josh tried to say something but she but her fingers to his lips. 

"Ssshhhhh I want to enjoy this moment." She said. "I heard what you all said to me. And that you are in love. I'm happy for you I really am. I can see her through your memories she is gorgeous I know you will be happy together." She said. 

"I'm sorry." Josh whispered.

"Don't be what happened to me is not your fault. Mike thinks it is his its not it was a war people die in wars there is nothing you Mike or anyone else could do. I have to go now I love you and I always will." She said and gently kissed him. 

He closed his eyes knowing this would be the last time he would feel her kiss and he wanted it to last forever. He felt her lips leave his and he opened his eyes. He saw Sherry start to go blurry and start to vanish. 

"Goodbye." She said and vanished. 

Josh sat up and looked around the room. Even though it was the middle of summer and had to be 102 in the room he was cold very cold. He put his fingers to his lips. He could still feel Sherry's kiss and he started to cry.

Silky Doll

Mackey walked down the hall and into his room. He opened his closet door to get his work close on and a small plastic bar flew past his head and something fell at his feet. He looked down just in time to hear a loud pop followed by a bright flash an a defining boom. Once he could see and hear again he saw a letter on his work close. 

_Did you really think I was gonna forget about you?_ Was all it said. 

Syila and Nigel came running into the room.

"What was that what happened?" Syila asked. 

Mackey picked up the bar that went past his head and held it up. 

"8000 miles away and he gets his revenge." Mackey said laughing.

Linna's apartment

Linna held the sword and the letter Josh left her as she was laying in bed. 

'I can't believe he left this for me.' She thought and smiled. 'He will be back tomorrow.' 

She stood up and set the sword and letter on her bed and walked out of her apartment. She got into her car and drove down to Syila's.

Silky Doll

'I'm gonna get something special for him.' She thought as she walked in. 

Syila was behind the counter dressed in her usual business suit.

"Hey Linna what's up?" Syila said as Linna walked up to the counter. 

"I'm here as a customer today." Linna said. 

"Ok anything in particular that you art looking for?" Syila asked 

"Yes that night gown I tolled you about the other day." Linna said and blushed. 

"Right this way." Syila said and walked up to the green see-through nightgown. "Might I suggest some matching under garments?" Syila asked taking it off the rack.

"Yes please." Linna said her blush darkening. 

Syila took a pair of Jade green bra and panties of the rack and handed them to Linna.

"I don't need to show you the way to the changing room do I?" Syila asked. 

"No you don't." Linna said. "Besides I've already tried it on and it fits." 

"Ok then onward to the check out line." Syila said. 

She swiped the nightgown and the register showed the price. 

"20million yen oh my god." Linna said as her jaw hit the counter. 

"Well that's before you get my discount." Syila said and punched a fey numbers in and the price changed from 20million to 4million. 

"Well that helps but still ouch." Linna said. 

"And I'll throw in the bra and panties are free." Syila said.

"That works for me." Linna said pulling out her credit card.

San Diego California 

Josh could not fall back asleep after his dream so he set about packing all the things he would need back in Tokyo.

Mike came walking in and saw him packing.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going back to Tokyo." Josh said setting a duffel bag on his bed.

"Why are there more Boomers?" Mike asked. 

"No." Josh answered. 

"Then why are you going….Linna." Mike said. 

"Yea I tolled her I'd be back in 3 days so I got to get going." Josh said and picked up his bags and headed for the door. 

"I'll go get Kenny and Terry." Mike said and walked down the hall to Kenny's room.

Kenny was standing with Terry in the middle of his room when mike walked in. 

"Kenny Terry living room front and center lets go." Mike said and walked into the living room.

"Be right there." Kenny yelled. "Terry there is something I've wanted to ask you for some time." He said.

"You want to ask me out right?" Terry asked smiling. 

"How did." Kenny started to say. 

"I've known for a long time now I was just waiting for you to ask." She said. 

"Well then do you want to go out tonight?" Kenny asked. 

"I'd love to." Terry said. "We better get going or Josh is gonna be pissed." 

They walked into the living room hand in hand and sat on the couch. Josh was on the phone with several bags sitting next to him. He hung up the phone and turned to face the others. 

"Going on vacation?" Terry asked looking at the bags. 

"You can say that." Josh said. 

"Where are you going?" Terry asked.

"Tokyo." Josh answered. 

"When are you coming back?" Kenny asked. 

"I won't be." Josh said. "There is someone waiting for me and I don't want to keep her waiting." 

"I see well then you better get going." Kenny said. 

"I'll call when I get there." Josh said and picked up his bags. 

"Mike you are in charge of the team now keep them in shape you never know when something might happen." Josh said and walked out.

"Hey Kenny." Mike said.

"What?" Kenny asked. 

"He went back to her you know what that means." Mike said smiling.

"Yea yea I bye the beer for a week." Kenny said with a sigh.

Limburg field San Diego

Josh got his ticked and boarded the plan. As the plain climbed he took one last look at his home town and smiled.

'I'm coming Linna.' He thought and fell asleep. 

Linna's apartment. 

Linna jumped out of bed at 6:30 am and called in sick to work so she would be there when Josh arrived.

'He will call when he's almost here.' She tolled herself as she took a shower and dressed in her best green dress.

She sat in front of her mirror as she put her makeup on. She put the same lipstick on that she had on the first time she kissed Josh on the roof of her work.

'I hope he is almost here.' She thought as she sat by the phone.

She waited by the phone until 8:00 then she decided to go to Syila's to kill some time. She walked into the living room at Syila's and saw Nene still sleeping with her sword tucked under her arm.

"Don't she look just cute as all hell?" Syila asked. 

"Yea she does." Linna agreed and smiled.

"So what brings you here and in such a nice dress too?" Syila asked. 

"Josh is coming back today." Linna said.

"Oh really I thought he went home for good." Syila said. 

"Well I was trying to tell you all at the air port that he was only gonna be gone for 3 days but you wouldn't let me get a word in." Linna said. 

"I see." Syila said. "That's wonderful." 

"Yea it is." Linna smiled.

"So why are you her and not waiting for him?" Syila asked.

"I don't know when he is getting in so I need to kill time." Linna said.

"Well you can help me open the store that will kill almost two hours." Syila said.

"Yea ok." Linna said and she followed Syila down to the store.

Linna set to work on bringing all the items to the front of the racks as Syila unlocked the doors. 

Tokyo airport

Josh stood by the conveyer belt waiting for his bags and thinking of how he was gonna surprise Linna.

'I bet she is at Syila's.' he thought.

He picked up his bags and flagged down a taxi. 

"Silky Doll lingerie shop please." He said.

"Right away." The driver said. 

Silky Doll

Linna had her back faced to the door talking to Syila when Josh walked in. Syila looked up at him and before she said anything Josh held one finger up to his lips and Syila looked back at Linna. He snuck up behind Linna and raised his bag as high as he could and let them fall to the ground with a loud smack. Linna spun around on her heals with a small shriek at the sound. Linna's eyes meet Josh's and she hit him like a truck throwing her arms around his neck nearly knocking him to the floor. The few customers in the store turned at the smack and what they all saw made them smile. Linna throwing her arms around Josh and the kiss that followed. 

"He must have been away for a long time." A woman said to her friend.

Linna and Josh walked into the elevator and took it up to the living room. And sat on the couch next to Nene who was finally awake. 

"Josh your back." Nene yelled giving him a hug.

"Yea I'm back." Josh said. 

Josh was sitting on the couch talking to Nene and Linna when he was hit in the back of the head by something.

"What the." He said and looked to see what hit him. 

Mackey was standing behind him and at his feet was the plastic clip from the Mark.45. 

"Oh you found it." Josh said laughing. 

"Yea I found it." Mackey said. 

Nigel came walking in with Priss and Leon behind him talking about making new suits as they walked into the living room. Priss stopped and did a double take when she saw Josh. 

"Your back?!" She said not believing it. 

"Yes I'm back and I'm not gonna leave again." Josh said and gave Linna a kiss.


	18. Meet The Parents

Linna's Apartment 3 days later

Josh was still sleeping when Linna shook him.

"Josh wake up." She whispered. 

"Huummm?" He moaned. 

"I want you to meet my parents." Linna said.

'Not good.' Josh thought as he rolled over. 

"What?" He asked hoping he heard her wrong.

"Lets go to the countryside and see my parents." Linna said again. 

'Meeting parents oh man I'd rather fight boomers at least then I can hit back.' He thought. 

"Come on get up." Linna said and pulled the covers off him. 

"Ok ok I'm up I'm up." He said finally sitting up. He sat on the end of the bed rubbing his eyes and shaking his head trying to ward off the sleep.

"Come on babe get up lets go." Linna said jumping on the bed.

"OOOOHHH" He groaned as he stood up. "Can I grab a shower first?" He asked. 

"Yea sure." Linna said in a cheerful voice. 

Josh wasn't in the shower for 2 minutes when Linna started hammering on the door. 

"Lets go." She shouted.

'I'm gonna kill her.' He thought as he shut off the water. 

Linna was sitting on the bed when he came out and looked at her. Even with the magazine in front of her face he could tell she was laughing. 

"I can see you laughing." Josh said as he got dressed. 

"I'm not laughing." Linna said not taking the magazine from her face.

"Prove it look at me." Josh said facing her. 

Linna's eyes went from the magazine to him. 

"See." She said. 

"Lower the magazine." Josh said. 

"No." Linna said and looked back to the magazine. 

"Ok then I'll just have to make you." Josh said and jumped on the bed. 

He reached for the magazine and Linna tried to keep it from her. They flopped and rolled around on the bed wrestling over the magazine until they fell off the bed onto the floor with a thump. 

"Ouch." Linna said as Josh fell on top of her.

Josh took that moment to take the magazine from her and look her in the eyes. 

"Now look me in the eyes and tell me you weren't laughing." He said. 

"No." Linna said and gave him a peck on the lips. 

"Oh now your gonna get it." He said and started tickling her. "I'll keep this up until you confess."

"Hysterical laughing No-no I wasn't laughing." Linna laughed. 

"I can hold out for hours." Josh said. "How long can you?"

"I wa-wass not hysterical laughing Laughing." Linna laughed as tears were rolling down her face.

"I know you were just admit it and this will all stop." Josh said. 

"Ok ok I was I was." Linna cried begging for mercy.

"There now was that so hard?" Josh asked pulling her off the ground. 

He turned to finish getting dressed and Linna leaped on his back covering his eyes. 

"I lied." She said.

"Ok that's it." Josh said and fell back on the bed on top of Linna. 

Linna wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck so he could not get hold of her again.

"Oh you think you got me beat now don't you?" He asked as he grabbed her foot and locked his arm around it. 

With her foot under control with one arm he used his free hand to tickle her foot. Linna dropped of him as soon as he touched her foot.

"Ok ok I give up you win you win." Linna said.

"Ok then." Josh said and finished getting dressed.

A few minutes later they were on their way to the countryside. Linna tolled Josh a little bit about her parents as they drove. Once they hit the country side Josh turned to Linna.

"I got one question how did we meet?" He asked. 

"What?" Linna asked.

"Your parents are gonna ask how we meet and we can't say fighting Boomers can we?" Josh asked. 

"That's right." Linna said. "So how did we meet?" 

"I was asking you." Josh said. 

"Well I'm asking you." Linna said pinning it on him. 

"Umm. Ok how about this. Priss is a singer right?" He asked.

"Yea at Hot Legs." Linna answered. 

"Ok then lets say we meet at a concert and hit it off right away." Josh said.

"Ok but lets not say anything about you living with me." Linna said. "They would probable freak." Linna said. 

"How long have we been dating?" Josh asked. 

"Almost a mouth." Linna said. "I talked to my mom almost a month ago and I would have tolled her if we were dating." 

"Ok then sounds good to me." Josh said and sat back and enjoyed the view the rest of the drive.

As they pulled up to Linna's parents house Linna saw her mother working in her small garden. And her father was using his truck to pull out an old tree stump. Linna's mom looked up as they pulled in and stood up. Josh got out of the car first and took a look around. 

"Are you here about the truck for sale?" Linna's mom asked. 

"No ma'am." Josh answered taking his sun glasses off. 

"We are here to say hi." Linna said as she got out of the car.

"Linna?!" Her mom said in surprise as she gave her a hug. "And who is this?" She asked looking at Josh.

"This is Josh he's my boyfriend." Linna said with a smile. 

Linna's mom looked at the 6 foot American with his black boots and pants and green shirt and short cut hair. 

"Well hello Josh I'm Lenn Yamazaki pleased to meet you." She said with a bow. 

"Likewise." Josh said returning the bow.

"Linna lets go into the house and make some tea." Lenn said. 

"Ok." Linna said and they turned to the door. "Josh can you go help my father out please it looks like he could use some."

"No problem." Josh said and walked over to where her father was yelling at the stump. "Excuse me sir." 

"Yea what is it?" Her father asked annoyed. 

"Need some help?" Josh asked. 

"If you don't mind getting dirty sure." Her father said turning to look at him. "Who are you anyway?" 

"I'm Linna's boyfriend." Josh said. "She and your wife went inside to make some tea." 

"Alright then jump in the hole but you might want to take your shirt off first or it's gonna be ruined." Her father said. 

Josh took off his shirt leaving only his under shirt on and jumped in the hole with a long poll. 

"Ok on three give it all you got." Her father said and revved up the truck. "1 2 3 now." He yelled and floored the gas. 

Josh rammed the poll under the trunk and sued all he had to pry it lose. As the trunk came free the tiers threw dirt in Josh's face and covered him from head to toe. Linna was watching with her mom through the window and laughing. 

"He's gonna be a dirtball." Linna laughed. 

"So where did you meet him?" Lenn asked. 

"At one of Priss's concerts." Linna said. "We ran into each other on the dance floor and kind of hit it off." 

"He seems like a nice young man." Lenn said.

"He is." Linna said filling a pot with water. 

Linna's father got out of the truck and looked at the trunk that was now out of the hole then he looked at Josh. Josh was covered from head to toe with dirt and had the calmest look on his face. 

"Oh I'm so sorry." Her father said reaching out his hand to help Josh out of the hole. 

"That's ok I've had worse." Josh said taking his hand. 

As he helped Josh out of the hole Linna's father saw the tattoo on his arm. 

"What's the tattoo form?" He asked. 

"It was the name of me Special Forces team." Josh said dusting himself off. 

"You were in the Army?" He asked Josh. 

"Yes sir 108th Special Forces team the Crimson Knights." Josh said. 

"What rank were you?" He asked.

"Sergeant Major." Josh answered.

"Hey you two the tea is ready." Lenn called from the house.

"We're coming." Linna's dad yelled back. "Well lets go."

They walked into the house and into the living room where Linna and Lenn were sitting. Linna looked up at Josh when he walked into the room and laughed.

"You're a dirtball." She laughed.

"Yep." Josh said sitting right next to her sending a small amount of dirt up and covered Linna.

"Oh thank you very much." She coughed. 

"Your welcome." Josh said putting his arm around her. 

"So where did the two of you meet?" Her father asked.

"At a concert." Josh said. "We meet on the dance floor and hit it of right away." 

"And how long have you been seeing each other?" Lenn asked. 

"Almost a month." Linna said. 

They sat around talking about the time they have spent together most of which was a lie. And had a nice dinner before Linna and Josh had to get back to Tokyo. 

"I'll call more often." Linna said as she got into the car. 

"Good we want to hear from you more." Lenn said. 

They said their goodbyes and drove back to Tokyo. 

Linna's Apartment 

As soon as they got home Josh headed right for the shower. When he was finished he walked into the bedroom and Linna was already asleep. Josh laid down next to her and gave her a kiss. 

"Goodnight." He said and fell asleep.


	19. Small surprises

Linna's apartment 3 months later 

Linna was sitting in the kitchen reading the morning paper and drinking her coffee. Josh was in the bedroom getting ready for his first day of work. He was hired at Linna's work as a sales rep. He walked into the kitchen in his business suit and tie.

"I don't like this already." He said trying to tie his tie. 

Linna stood up and helped him tie it. 

"You'll have to learn how to do this sooner or later." She said and gave him a quick kiss and turned back to her paper. "It looks like STAR is gonna start back up next week." She said. 

"Good I bet Jacks hurting." Josh said pouring some coffee. 

They sat at the table reading the paper for a few minutes until it was time to go. 

"So are you excited?" Linna asked. 

"A little." Josh said messing with his tie.

"Leave it alone your gonna mess it up." Linna said as she pulled into the parking lot. 

They were met in the parking lot by Nesay as they were getting out of their car.

"Hey you two." She yelled as she came up behind them.

"Hey Nesay." Josh said still messing with his tie. 

"Stop messing with it." Linna said smacking his hand. "I swear I'm gonna get you a clip on."  

"Good that's what I need." Josh said.

Linna and Nesay started laughing as they walked into the building. They walked into the elevator and took it to the sales floor. 

"Ok Josh your desk is right over there Nesay and I are over there if you have any problems ask someone near you first then come to one of us." Linna said and went to her desk.  

Josh sat at his desk and found a note from all the people on the sails floor welcoming him. He looked up at his computer and saw that there was a schedule for him on it. 

"Lets see. 

1) Begin sales report for STAR co.

2) Begin sales report for D. Co. 

3) Report to supervisor on progress. 

4) Have fun on your first day. 

Ok lots of stuff to do better get started."

San Diego California 

Mike lay awake for the 4th night that week from the sounds coming from the room down the hall. 

"Oh man not again." He groaned. "I've tried earplugs. Turning the radio on sleeping pills nothing will work." He said getting up. "I cant take this any more." He said reaching into his gun locker and pulling out a Mark. 45. "I'm gonna end this right now.'

He walked down the hall to Kenny and Terry's room. The door was cracked open a bit and the sounds were lots louder. He pulled the pin on the device and tossed it in and walked down the hall as it exploded. He got back in bet and listened for the foot steps to come down the hall but there was nothing. He was just about to fall asleep then he heard the sound of something hitting the floor by his bed followed by another. He had no time to react as the two Mark 45s. Exploded shortly after each other. He stayed awake the rest of the knight plotting his revenge and what sweet revenge it would be.

Leon and Priss's apartment

Leon was sitting on the couch drinking his coffee in his regular police uniform. (ADP disbanded a month ago) as Priss came walking in wearing only her bra and panties. She reached into the refrigerator and took out a piece of cake and sat down at the table. 

"You know Priss You might want to get into a gym now and then." Leon said.

"Why?" Priss asked. 

"Well if you keep eating like that your gonna lose your ladylike figure." Leon said looking as the bulge on Priss's stomach. 

Priss looked at her stomach as well and looked at Leon. 

"What this?" She asked patting her stomach. 

"Yea." Leon said taking a drink from his coffee.

"Well that's what happens to you when you are pregnant." Priss said calmly. 

If there was a world record for the longest distance for shooting coffee out of your nose Leon would have broken it. 

"Wh-what?" He coughed. 

"2 months in." Priss said. 

"When were you ganna tell me?" Leon asked walking up to her and giving her a hug.

"When I was sure." Priss said. "I found out 2 days ago." 

"That's great." Leon said kissing her. 

"I'm happy with it." Priss said. 

"I got to go to work but I'll be home as soon as I'm off." Leon said and kissed her good bye. 

Priss sat at the table for a few more minutes then stood. 

'Syila is gonna freak.' She thought and grabbed her biking outfit mounted her bike and headed for Syila's.

Silky Doll 

Syila and Nigel were sitting at the table eating the meal Mackey made for them and talking about the STAR company restarting. 

"So are those new suits ready?" Syila asked. 

"Yes and I have increased their endurance and strength enhancers." Nigel said. 

"Good I think we may be needing them." Syila said sipping her tea. 

Mackey sat at the table with a plate of pancakes and syrup. 

"Nene and I are gonna go out tonight so I won't be here for dinner." He said. 

"Oh and where are you going?" Syila asked. 

"We are going out to dinner and a movie and maybe go dancing." Mackey answered. 

"Dancing?" Syila asked. "You know how to dance?" 

"A little." Mackey said. 

"Oh I'm gonna have to see that one of these days." Syila said. 

"You will." Mackey said patting his pocket. 

Nene's apartment.

Nene was still sleeping when her phone rang. She let it ring until the answering machine picked up. 

"Nene its Priss I know your there its your day off. Anyway I have something to tell you all meet me at Syila's in 10 minutes. This is important so be there." Priss said and hung up the phone on her bike. 

"Oh this better be good to get me out of bed this early on my day off." Nene moaned and crawled out of bed. 

She got dressed and headed to Syila's still half asleep. 

Silky Doll 

Nene and Priss pulled into the parking lot at the same time. 

"So what is so important that you had to drag me out of bed on my day off?" Nene asked getting out of her car. 

"I want to tell you all at the same time." Priss said as they walked into the building. 

Syila, Nigel and Mackey were sitting on the couch when Priss and Linna walked in.

"Hey guys what are you doing here so early?" Syila asked. 

"That's what I want to know." Nene said sitting next to Mackey.

"Well I know Linna and Josh aren't here so I'll have to tell them later." Priss said. 

"Tell them what?" Syila asked. 

"I'm pregnant." Priss said. 

The others were silent for a moment then they all said at once. 

"You're pregnant?" They all asked. 

"2 months." Priss said with a smile. 

"Wow congratulations." Nene said giving her a hug. 

"Thank you." Priss said. 

"That's great." Syila said. 

"Yea." Priss said. "Leon and I wanted kids but this was still a surprise to both of us." 

They sat around talking about the baby for a while. Nene sat next to Mackey with her head resting on his shoulder and snoring gently as Mackey played with something in his pocket.  And Priss Syila and Nigel sat in the kitchen drinking coffee and thinking about names.

Linna and Josh's work six hours later

Josh finished his last reports for the day and stood up. Linna was walking his way with Nesay behind her. 

"So how was your first day?" Linna asked. 

"Not to bad except for this damn tie." Josh answered taking the tie off and sticking it in his pocket. 

"Well lets get out of here then." Linna said. "Priss called my earlier and said she wanted to tell us something." 

"Ok lets go." Josh said and they walked out of the building. 

"See you tomorrow Nesay." Linna said as they got into the car. 

"So where is Priss at?' Josh asked. 

"She is at Syila's." Linna said. "She has been there all day." 

"Well then lets not keep her waiting." Josh said. 

Silky Doll

Priss was sitting on the couch as Mackey passed her dressed in a nice shirt. 

"Who died?" She asked. 

"No one Nene and I are going out tonight." Mackey said. 

"Dressed like that? You must be going some there nice." Priss said. 

"Sushi Ito." Mackey said. 

"Sushi Ito?!" Priss asked. "That's the best restaurant in Tokyo." 

"Yep." Mackey said. 

"How long ago did you make the reservations?" Priss asked. 

"3 months ago." Mackey said. 

"Can I see it?" Priss asked. 

"See what?" Mackey asked pretending not to know what she was talking about. 

"The ring what else." Priss said. 

Mackey smiled and pulled a diamond ring out of his pocket. Priss's mouth hit the floor as she took it. 

"This is the biggest diamond I have ever seen" She said. "So tonight's the night?"

"Yep." Mackey said. 

"Well congratulations I know she is gonna say yes." Priss said. 

"I hope so." Mackey sighed. 

"She will now you better go." Priss said. 

Mackey was walking out the door as Linna and Josh were walking in. 

"Hey guys." Mackey said as he passed them. 

Josh and Linna turned around and looked at him. 

"He's dressed nice." Linna said. 

"Yea he is." Josh agreed and walked in. 

Priss was still sitting on the couch when they walked in.

"Hey Priss." Linna said. 

"Oh I was starting to wonder if you tow were coming." Priss said. 

"So what was it you wanted to tell us so bad you called me at work and tolled me to come here right after?" Linna said. 

"It better be good I want to get out of this suit." Josh said. 

"I'm Pregnant." Priss said. 

"What?" Linna asked. 

"2 months in." She said. 

"Wow I didn't see that one coming." Josh said.

"Hey wow congratulations." Linna said giving her a hug. 

"Thank you." Priss said. 

Josh reached for his phone and dialed a number.

San Diego California

Mike was sitting with some coffee when the phone rang. 

"Yea?" He answered. 

"Mike Its Josh." Josh said. 

"Hey Josh how you been?" Mike asked. 

"I'm good. You?" Josh asked. 

"If I could sleep I'd be doing great." Mike said. 

"Why can't you sleep?" Josh asked. 

"Kenny and Terry." Mike said. 

"Ha ha ha their that loud are they." Josh laughed.

"Yes 4 times a week their killing me." Mike yawned. 

"Hey I can't talk long it is long distance after all." Josh said. "Your not gonna believe this. Priss is pregnant." 

"Wow really that's great." Mike said.  

"Hey man I got to go I'll call you now and then. Later." Josh said. 

"Later." Mike said and hung up. 

'I'm really gonna kill those two.' He thought as he yawned. 

Sushi Ito 

Nene and Mackey sat at their table eating and talking about computers and things that they had in common. 

"Here is the best thing we have in common." Mackey said. 

"What?" Nene asked. 

"We love each other." Mackey said. 

"Oooohhh Mackey." Nene said and kissed him. 

"Now there is something I want to ask you." Mackey said standing up. 

"What?' Nene asked. 

"Nene these past 2 years have been wonderful and I don't want them to end." Mackey said dropping to one knee and taking her by the hand. "Will you marry me?" He asked as he pulled the ring from his pocket. 

A few people in the restaurant turned their heads when they over heard Mackey propose. Nene looked at him for a seconded as her eyes filled with tears. 

"Oh Mackey." She whispered. "Yes." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. 

Mackey slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up and kissed her. A small roar began all around them and Mackey looked around to see all of the people around them clapping and smiling. Their were a few hip hip hoorays and several congratulations. Nene looked at the ring and them at Mackey and began crying.  


	20. More Good News From Tokyo

Linna and the others were having dinner as Mackey and Nene pulled into the drive way. Nene came running into the kitchen yelling and jumping up and down. No one under stood what she was saying except Priss who leaned back in her chair. 

'That's what I thought.' She thought. 

"Nene calm down we can't understand what you are saying." Syila said. 

Nene could not calm down she was to excited so she held out her hand and showed everyone the ring. 

"Oh my." Syila said her eyes opening wide.

"Wow." Linna cried and hugged Nene then Josh. 

"Its about time." Nigel said. 

"What do you mean?" Syila asked.

"He's been planning this for several months." Nigel said. 

Nene finally calmed down enough to speak. 

"I can't believe it right in the middle of the restaurant." Nene said. 

"Where is he anyway?" Josh asked. 

"He's coming I ran in as soon ah the car stopped." Nene said. 

As she was telling everyone how he proposed Mackey walked in. 

"There he is." Nigel said. 

Mackey smiled as he walked in. 

"I guess she told you." He said. 

"Yes she did and congratulations." Syila said giving her brother a hug. 

"Thanks sis." Mackey said. 

Linna and Priss hugged Nene and Mackey and Josh and Nigel Hugged Nene and shook Mackey's hand. Josh reached for his phone and called Mike and the others to tell them the good news. 

San Diego California

Terry and Kenny were finally up and walking about the house when the phone rang. 

"Hello?" Kenny said. 

"Mushi mushi." He heard some one say in Japanese. 

"Hello." Kenny said back in Japanese. 

"Kenny this is Josh." He said. 

"Hey Josh what's up." Kenny said. 

"I'm calling with some good news." Josh said. 

"Priss is pregnant we know Mike told us. 

"Well there is that and then there is this." Josh said. "Mackey and Nene are getting married." 

"Oh really that's great." Kenny said. 

"Hey I got to go this is costing me a lot of money." Josh said. "Oh one more thing. Let Mike sleep every now and then." 

"No promises." Kenny said and hung up.

Silky Doll 

Josh hung up the phone and turned back to Linna and the others. 

"Kenny and the others say congratulations as well." He said.

"Lets go Nene we still have the movie and dancing." Mackey said. 

"Ok." Nene said and waved.

Linna and Josh watched them go.

"Hey Linna are you ready to go?" Josh asked. 

"Why are you?" Linna asked. 

"I want out of this disco suit." Josh said doing a disco move.

"Ok I guess we are gonna go." Linna said. 

"I'm gonna go home too Leon will be getting off soon." Priss said.

They walked out together and stood talking in the parking lot for a few minutes.

"So when did you find out you were pregnant?" Linna asked.

"Two days ago" Priss said. 

"So why are you finally telling us now?" Linna asked.

"I wanted to tell Leon first and I was trying to figure out how." Priss answered. 

"So how did you tell him?" Linna asked. 

"He said I was getting fat." Priss said. 

"And you let him live?" Linna asked. 

"Well the look on his face worked for me." Priss said.

"Well congratulations again." Linna said and gave Priss a hug and got into the car.

As they drove home they listened to the radio wail they were both thinking. 

'Priss is pregnant and Nene is getting married.' Linna thought. 'Well I guess the bouquet was wrong.' 

'So much has happened in the past three months.' Josh thought. 'I fell in love and I'm happy.'

'I would have liked to prove the bouquet right.' Linna thought looking over at Josh. 'And I would love it to be him.' 

'Mackey and Nene are getting married.' Josh thought. 'I would love to be in their place.' He looked at Linna. 'And I would it to be with her.'


	21. The proposal

Linna and Josh's apartment 3 months later

Josh was standing in front of the mirror trying to get his tie right but with little success.

"Damn I've been wearing a tie for 3 months now and I still can' tie one." He said. 

"You're hopeless." Linna said helping him. 

Linna was dressed in a red dress with a pearl necklace and earrings.

"So are you gonna tell me where we are going?" Linna asked. 

"No." Josh answered. 

"Well fine thin tie your own tie." Linna said. 

"Ok ok I'll tell you just help." Josh wined. 

Linna finished tying the tie and asked again. 

"So where are we going?" She asked. 

"Can't tell you." Josh smiled and walked out of the bathroom. 

"Heeeyyy you said you would tell me." Linna wined. 

"I lied." Josh said from the bedroom. 

Linna walked into the bedroom from the bath room and sat on the bed with her arms crossed. 

"Your mean." She said. 

"I try." Josh smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Yea I am." "Linna said.

They got into the car and Josh drove off to the restaurant where he had everything planed. 

"So where are we going?" Linna asked.  
"Give up, I'm not gonna tell you." Josh said.   
"You are so mean!" She whined.   
Josh just laughed and kept on driving. They pulled into the parking lot of the Shining Star, Linna's favorite restaurant.   
"Oh wow! The Shining Star, I love it here!" Linna smiled as she got out of the car.  
"I know, you've told me, so I thought I'd take you here." Josh casually said.   
They walked through the doors hand in hand. The waiter smiled as he led them to their table.  
"Good evening, I'm Kenichi, and I'll be your waiter tonight. Here is the menu. I'll give you a few moments to look it over and I'll return for your order."   
  
Josh looked at the menu trying to think what most of the things tasted like.   
'Let's see.' He thought. 'What kind of Sushi do they have? Unagi (Ele), Hotate (Scallop), Hirame (Halibut) or Saba (Mackerel).' "Linna which of the Sushi's is the best? I haven't had any of them." He asked.   
"Well, my favorite is the Unagi, but the Hotate's not bad." Linna said.   
Josh looked back at the menu trying to decide what kind of sushi to get when the waiter walked back up.   
"What kind of Sushi with your meals tonight?" He asked.   
"I'll have the Unagi and the Hotate." Linna said.   
"I'll take the same." Josh said, setting down the sushi menu and picking up the real one.  
"I'll be right back with that." The waiter said and walked off.   
"You're gonna like it." Linna said.   
"I hope so." Josh said looking at the menu.   
The waiter returned a few minutes later with two plates of Sushi and set them in front of them.   
"Have you decided on a main course?" He asked.   
"I have." Linna said.   
"Me too." Josh said and handed the waiter his menu. "I'll have the Teriyaki Salmon with Tempura."   
"And I'll have the Teriyaki pork with Tempura." Linna said.   
"Very well I will return with that in a few minutes." The waiter said and walked away.   
Josh picked up a piece of Unagi and looked at it funny.   
"Its not gonna bite you." Linna said.   
"Well no guts, no glory." Josh said and popped it into his mouth. "Hey not bad."   
"I love it." Linna said as she was shoveling another piece into her mouth.  
Syila was standing at the door, looked in at them and smiled, "They're there!"   
Nene looked past her and giggled, "Oh I can't wait to see her face!" 

"Its gonna be priceless." Nesay said.  
Leon and Nigel were standing outside the door smoking a cigarette and waiting for the signal.   
Priss, very much pregnant, leaned against the car talking to Mackey.   
"So what is the signal again?" Leon asked tossing his cigarette to the ground.  
"Josh will give the waiter a signal and he will come get us!" Syila said.   
"Where are Mike and the others?" Nene asked looking around.   
"They are on their way, the flight arrived late." Syila said looking at her watch.  
Linna was finishing her sushi when the waiter returned with their main courses and set them on the table.  
"And what will you have to drink tonight?" He asked.   
"I'll have a glass of Sake." Linna said.  
"Same here." Josh said as he set his sushi aside.   
The waiter smiled as he said, "I'll be right back with that."  
Josh looked at his meal and smiled, "Now this looks good."   
"It is, I've had it before!" Linna said taking in the smell of her meal.   
The waiter returned a few minutes later with two glasses and a bottle of Sake.   
"Will there be anything else?" He asked.  
"No I'm fine." Linna said.  
Josh looked at the wine and asked, "Umm do you happen to have any beer?"   
"Yes sir we have Sapporo and Kirin beer. Which would you like?" The waiter asked

"I'll have the Sapporo." Josh answered.  
Leaving the table, the waiter walked up to the doors where Syila and the others were waiting and waved at them.   
"That's the signal!" Syila said.   
"But Mike and the others?" Nene asked.  
"Are right here!" Mike said out of breath, "Sorry we're late."   
"Ok then, let's go." Syila said as she opened the doors.   
Linna was just starting to eat when Syila and the others walked up behind her.   
Josh looked up at them and set his fork down.   
"Linna." He said.   
"Yes?"   
"There is a reason I brought you here tonight, and it's not just because you love this place." Josh said.   
"I don't understand." Linna said with a blank look.   
"I want to ask you something."   
Linna, already knowing what the question was and hoping she was right asked, "What?"  
Josh reached into his pocket under the table and pulled out a gold ring with a small diamond on each side of a larger one and stood up.   
"Linna I love you more than anything in this world." He said as he walked to her side.   
Linna's eyes filled with tears. Josh dropped to his knee at her side so she saw the others standing behind her.   
"Linna Yamazaki, will you marry me?" Josh asked.   
Linna started to cry as she tried to answer but she was speechless. She looked into Josh's eyes and nodded her head yes.   
Josh smiled and slipped the ring on her finger.   
As she wiped her eyes with her napkin she looked at the ring, "Oh Josh... It's beautiful!"  
She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.   
Nene and Terry and Nesay wiped a tear from their eyes as they looked on. Priss put her arm around Leon's waist and put her head on his shoulder. Mike, Kenny and Nigel clapped and Syila smiled.   
Linna looked into Josh's eyes and saw that he was crying & hugged him tightly.   
"I love you so much!" she whispered in his ear.  
He pulled her closer to him and whispered back, "I'll love you forever!"

Silky Doll later that night 

Linna sat next to Josh with a glass of Sake in her hand. 

"So you were all in on it?" She asked.

"Yea we were." Syila said sipping her Sake. 

"How long were you all planning this?" Linna asked. 

"A little over a month." Syila said. 

"Wow I had no idea you all acted the same even Nene." Linna said.

"Well we didn't tell Nene till last night." Syila laughed. 

"Very funny." Nene said sulking. "I could have kept the secret." 

"No you would have blabbed as soon as you had the chance." Priss said. 

Everyone laughed as Nene sat on the couch sulking. 

"Ok stop picking on my fiancée." Mackey laughed.

"Mackey." Nene wined.

"What I'm trying to help you." Mackey said.

"But your laughing." Nene said still sulking.

Mike yawned as he stood up.

"Hey guys I'd love to stay and talk but I haven't been sleeping to well lately." He said and looked over at Terry and Kenny. 

"Good night mike." Linna said as he walked down the hallway. 

"I think its time Priss and I go home." Leon said. 

"Yea I'm really tired." Priss said as she got off the couch.

"Mackey and I should be going as well." Nene said. 

"Terry and I are gonna go to bed." Kenny said and they stood up and walked down the hallway to their room. 

"And then there was four." Josh said as the others left.

"Three." Syila said looking at Linna. 

She was leaning against Josh with her head on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply. 

"It was a big night for her I can't blame her for being tired." Josh said looking at her. 

"You can use to spare room if you want or you can go home." Syila said as she headed down the hall.

Josh looked at Linna for a moment before he reached over and shook her. 

"Linna its time to go." Josh said. 

"Hummm." Linna moaned. 

"Everyone is gone Syila said we can use the spare room if we want or we can go home." Josh said. 

"Lets go home." Linna said and slowly got to her feet.

They walked out side and got into the car and drove off. Linna fell asleep again before they got home and Josh carried her into the apartment and laid her in bed and pulled the covers over her. He stood there looking at her for a moment before he turned off the light and laid next to her and fell asleep. 

Wail Linna slept she started having dreams. The day she meet Josh and their first kiss. Then she had a dream that she didn't get right away. She was looking into a full-length mirror and she was dressed in white. 

'This is a wedding dress.' She thought. Priss and Nene came walking in behind her sand stood by the mirror. 

"Well it looks like the bouquet was right." Priss said. 

Linna tried to say something but she could only smile. 

Nene handed her a bouquet of flowers and smiled.

"Its time to get married." She said. 

Linna turned towards the door and Priss walked towards it. As she reached for the door she froze. 

"What's wrong Priss?" Linna asked.

Priss didn't answered she just stood there with her hand gripping the doorknob. Linna looked at Nene who was in mid-step but she wasn't moving. 

"What's going on?" She asked getting a bit scared. 

"Don't worry every thing is gonna be ok." A woman's voice said from behind her. 

Linna turned around and saw a young woman in a green Army uniform with an M16 over her shoulder and a diamond ring on her hand. 

"You're Sherry aren't you?" Linna asked.

"Yes I am." Sherry said. 

"But why?" Linna asked. 

"I'm here to say congratulations." Sherry said. 

"What?" Linna asked.

"Josh loves you." Sherry said. "He loves you with all of his heart." 

"I know." Linna said.

"No you don't." Sherry said. "You think deep down he is still in love with me. He is not he was finally able to let me go."

"Let you go?" Linna asked.

"Yes he was holding on to my memory and he didn't want to lose it." Sherry said.

"Then how did he let you go?" Linna asked. 

"When he proposed to you tonight he finally let me go. I am here now to tell you that he loves you and only you." Sherry said and started to cry. "I'm happy he was able to find love once again." 

Linna looked at the young woman that was crying in front of her. 

"This is a dream isn't it?" She asked. 

"Yes it's a dream it's the only way I can talk to you." Sherry said. "I have to go its time I find some rest and now that Josh has let me go I can." 

"How am I gonna explain this to him?" Linna asked.

"You don't." Sherry said as she started disappearing.

Linna could hear the sound of laughing all around her. Sherry smiled. 

"Its my family." She said. "They are weighting for me. Goodbye." She said and disappeared.

Finally after 4 years Sherry Walther was finally at rest. 

Linna sat up with a little scream. Josh sat up and turned to her.

"What is it?" He asked. 

"Its nothing." Linna said. "It was just a dream." 

"Must have been bad to make you scream." Josh said. 

Linna lied down and smiled.

"No it just surprised me." She said. 

Josh lied down next to her.

"Are you sure?" He asked.   
"Yes I'm sure." Linna said leaning over and kissing him. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Josh said. 

"Every thing is gonna be ok." Linna said. 

Josh smiled and they fell back asleep.


	22. The Breakfast Bet

Linna and Josh's apartment the next morning. 

Linna woke up before Josh and walked into the kitchen. She started the coffee pot and looked at the clock.

'8:00am mom and dad should be awake by now.' She thought.

She sat down at the phone and dialed she parents number.

"Yamazaki residents." Lenn said as she picked up the phone. 

Linna saw that her face was a little dirty and she giggled. 

"You've been in the garden haven't you?" Linna asked. 

"Oh hi Linna." Lenn said. "Yea I have. How have you been?" 

"Great. And you two?" Linna asked.

"We are the same as we always were." Lenn said. "So how are you and Josh doing?" She asked.

"Well that's the reason I'm calling." Linna said. 

"Oh no did you two breakup?" Lenn asked. 

"No no that's not it." Linna said.

"Then why are you calling?" Lenn asked. 

Linna held up her hand and showed her the ring. 

"Oh my God he proposed." Lenn said covering her mouth. 

"Yep." Linna said.

"When" Lenn asked.

"Last night at dinner." Linna said smiling.

"Oh wait until I tell your father he is gonna be thrilled." Lenn said.

"Where is dad?" Linna asked. 

"He is out in the field putting up fence posts." Lenn said.

"Ok then I'll let you go I'll call when we set a date for the wedding." Linna said.

"Ok goodbye Linna." Lenn said and hung up the phone.

Linna's Parents 

Lenn ran out of the house and into the field were Linna's father was setting up fence posts. 

"Bill, Bill!" She yelled as she ran. 

"What is it?" Bill asked when she ran up to him.

"Linna's getting married." Lenn said with a big smile. 

"What?" He asked nearly dropping a post on his foot. 

"Josh proposed to Linna last night." Lenn said catching her breath. 

"And she said yes?" Bill asked. 

"Yea she did." Lenn said.

"Well when is it" Bill asked.

"Linna said she would call when the set up a date." Lenn said and hugged him. "Our daughter is getting married."  

Linna and Josh's apartment 

Linna hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee. She was sitting at the table reading the Saturday paper when Josh walked into the kitchen. 

"Good morning." Linna said.

"Moorrninngg." Josh mumbled.

"Bad time sleeping?" Linna asked. 

"Yea." Josh said pouring some coffee.

"So um when do we want to plan this wedding for?" Linna asked as Josh sat at the table.

"Can this wait until both of my eyes are open?" Josh asked sipping at his coffee.

"I guess." Linna laughed. 

Josh downed his coffee and refilled it. 

"Now about the wedding." Josh said.

"Yea when do we want to plan it for?" Linna asked. 

"Is there a time that you like?" Josh asked sipping his coffee.

"Well I've always liked July." Linna said. 

"That's when we met 6 months ago." Josh said looking at her. 

"Yea I know." Linna said. "Lets set the date for July 14th." 

"The day we meet." Josh said.

"The day that changed my life." Linna said and put her hand on his.

"Ok then July 14th it is." Josh said. "You should call your parents and tell them." 

"I have." Linna said. "I told my mom she said to call her when we set up a date. I'll call her later today first I want to take a shower." She said and stood up.

"Ok I'm gonna call Jack and tell him he might like to know." Josh said and reached for the phone.

STAR building 

Jack was sitting at his desk looking over some papers on the boomers that went rouge. 

"I can't believe it was something that easy." He said looking at the papers. "All it took was a scientist that didn't like boomers to place faulty cores into the boomers and destroy the good ones." 

"Sir Josh Thompson is on line one." Tara said. 

"Ok thank you." Jack said reaching for the phone. "Hello." 

"Hey Jack its Josh." Josh said.

"Hey man what's up?" Jack asked.

"A lot." Josh said. "I'm calling to tell you that I am engaged." 

"Really to who?' Jack asked. 

"To one of the knight sabers." Josh said. 

"I see. Well congratulations" Jack said. "When is the wedding?" 

"July 14th." Josh said.

"I'll be there." Jack said. "Oh and I have good news we found the problem with the rouge Boomers. One of our scientists was putting bad cores into the Boomers so they would go rouge." He said.

"That's great so now you are back into full production?" Josh asked.

"Double production." Jack said. "Hey I got to go lots of things to do." 

"Ok I'll let you get back to work." Josh said.

"Oh and one more thing bring your fiancée over some time I'd like to meet her before the wedding." Jack said.

"Ok I will." Josh said and hung up the phone.

Linna and Josh's 

Josh picked up the paper and started reading the top story about a car crash on the main highway. Linna finished her shower and walked into the bedroom and got dressed and walked into the kitchen. 

"Hey lets go over to Syila's and go out for breakfast with everyone today." Linna said.

"That sounds good to me." Josh said. 

"Ok then lets go." Linna said throwing on a sweater and heading for the door. 

Josh set the paper down and stood up.

"Do you mind if I get dressed first?" He asked. 

Linna turned and saw that he was still in his robe.   
"Well go get dressed." Linna said. 

Josh walked down the hall and into the bedroom. He got dressed and went back into the living room where Linna was sitting on the couch. 

"Its about time." She said as she stood up.

"Yea yea lets go." Josh said opening the door. 

Silky Doll 

Syila and Nigel walked out into the living room and sat on the couch. 

"What are we gonna do about breakfast?" Syila asked yawning.

"I dint want to cook so don't ask me to make anything." Nigel said turning on the TV. 

"Well you remember what happened the last time I tried to make eggs right?" Syila asked.

"Yea I do." Nigel said. "You had 3 fire alarms going off." 

"Yea so I'm not cooking." Syila said.

Josh and Linna walked through the front door and into the elevator. 

"I wonder if they have eaten yet?" Linna asked and the doors closed.

"We'll see." Josh said.

Syila and Nigel were sitting on the couch when Linna and Josh walked in.

"Hey you two what brings you over here so early?" Syila asked. 

"We were wondering if you have eaten breakfast yet?" Linna asked. 

"Well actually we were just talking about that." Nigel said. 

"Well Josh and I are going out for breakfast and your all welcome to come along." Linna said. 

"That sounds good." Syila said standing up. "Let me go get dressed and wake the others and get them ready and we can all go."

Syila walked down the hallway to her room and dressed in a nice white dress and walked back down the hall and knocked on Mike's door. 

"Yea?" Mike asked. 

"We are going out for breakfast. Do you want to go?" She asked. 

"Yea give me a minute to get ready." Mike said.

"Ok we'll be in the living room." Syila said and walked to Kenny and Terry's door and knocked. 

"Yea what is it?" Terry asked with a groggy voice. 

"Linna, and Josh have invited us out for breakfast." Syila said. "Do the two of you want to come?" 

"Yea I guess." Kenny said sitting up.

"Well be in the living room." Syila said and walked into the living room. 

Syila and the others were sitting in the living room when Mike Kenny and Terry walked in. Terry's hair was still a mess and she was trying to straighten it out with a comb. 

"So where are we gonna go?" Kenny asked. 

"To the corner restaurant it serves good breakfast." Linna said. 

"Ok can I get coffee there?" Kenny asked.

"Yea you can." Linna said.

"Ok then lets go I'm starving." Mike said.   
They all walked down to the restaurant and walked through the doors and sat down with 

A young waitress walked up with a pad of paper in her hands.

"Good morning may I take your order?" She asked.   
"I'll have the bacon and eggs special." Josh said.

"I'll have the same with some coffee." Kenny said handing her the menu. 

"I'll take an omelet with bacon and cheese." Syila said. 

"Same here." Terry said. 

"I'll have the biscuits and gravy." Nigel said. 

"No way they have biscuits and gravy?" Mike asked looking for it. "Oh I got to have that." He said.

"Ok that's two bacon and egg specials, two bacon and cheese omelets, two biscuits and gravy. And for you ma'am?" She asked looking at Linna. 

"I'll have the five pancakes five sausage two eggs and sausage combo." Linna said. 

Josh looked at her with wonder. 

"Hungry?" He asked. 

"A little." Linna smiled. 

"Ok then." The waitress laughed. "Will you all be having coffee this morning?" She asked. 

"Yes." They all said at once.

"Ok I'll be right back with the coffee." The waitress said and walked into the kitchen. 

"So Linna have you two set a time for the wedding yet?" Syila asked.

"July 14th." Linna said. 

"July 14th isn't that the day we first arrived in Tokyo?" Mike asked.

"Yes it is." Josh answered. 

"So then the wedding is set for the day the two of first met." Syila said. 

"That's so sweet." Terry said.

Syila started laughing and the others looked at her.

"What's so funny?" Linna asked. 

"Oh its just that the bouquet was right." Syila said.

"What do you mean?" Linna asked. 

"Nene and Mackey are getting married in October. After your wedding." Syila said. 

"What is she talking about?" Josh asked. 

"I caught the bouquet at Priss's wedding and now I'm the next one getting married." Linna said. 

The waitress came back carrying seven coffee glasses and a pot of coffee.   
"Here is your coffee." She said. "I will bring your orders as soon as they are ready." 

"Thank you." Syila said. 

Syila poured everyone their coffee then sat back down.

"So the wedding is six months away are you gonna be ready by then?" Mike asked. 

"Well the guest list is gonna be kind of small." Linna said. "Its gonna be the five of you, Priss, Leon and the baby as soon as it born. My mom and dad. Nesay and a few co-workers." She said.

"And Jack Walther and his secretary." Josh said.

"Oh yea that's right." Linna said.

The waitress returned with the orders in her hands. 

"Ok we got two biscuits and gravy's." She said.

"Right here." Nigel and Mike said. 

"Two bacon and egg special's" She said.

"Here." Josh and Kenny said. 

"And two bacon and cheese omelets." She said.

"Here." Syila and Terry said. 

"Ok I'll be right back with yours ma'am." She said looking at Linna.

"Wow this looks good." Mike said as he drooled over his biscuits and gravy. 

The others started eating their breakfasts as Linna sat patiently waiting for hers. The waitress came walking back over to the table with 4 plates in her arms.

"Here you are ma'am." She said setting all four plates in front of Linna. "Enjoy." 

Josh looked at the plates and started laughing. 

"Linna if you can eat all that I'll pay for breakfast." He said.

"Your on." Linna said and picked up her fork.

They all ate in silence for a few minutes until they were all finished except for Linna. Linna was about half way through it all and still going strong. 

"She's holding out." Kenny said.

"Yea but she is gonna fall." Mike said. 

"Five dollars says she finishes it all." Kenny said. 

"Your on." Mike said and they both set five dollars on the table. 

Several minutes later Linna was starting to slow down and look full. There was about a hundred dollars on the table from most of the people in the restaurant including the waitress and the cook. Linna's supporters stood behind her and cheered her on. Syila, Terry and Kenny were stood behind her. 

"Come on Linna your almost done just a few more bites." Syila said. 

Linna's eyes were half shut and she couldn't close her mouth all the way. 

"She is done." Mike said. 

The waitress stood beside Linna egging her on.

"Come on if you finish it the whole meal is on the house." She said. 

"Not a chance." The cook said.

Linna looked at the last bite that was on her fork with a dazed look. 

"She's gonna blow!" One of the spectators yelled. 

Everyone took a step back. 

Linna slowly opened her mouth and put the last bite inside. She chewed slowly trying not to think about how full she was. After about a minute she finally swallowed. She looked up at the crowed and opened her mouth to show them that there was nothing inside. Cheers went up from her supporters as Kenny picked up the money off the table and started handing it out to the ones that bet she would win. All in all they all won twenty dollars. 

Linna stood up with the help of Syila and Josh and they slowly walked out to the car that Nigel went to go get knowing Linna wouldn't be walking back. 

"I am impressed." Josh said as they drove back to Silky Doll.

"Josh." Linna said in a daze.

"Yea?" Asked looking at her. 

"Never let me do that again." Linna said and turned he head and looked out the window.

"You got it." Josh laughed. 


	23. It’s a Mericale

Priss and Leon's house 3 months later 

Priss woke up with some sharp pains in her stomach. 

"ARRG!" She grunted. 

"What is it?" Leon asked sitting up. 

"The baby is running track and field." Priss said holding her hand to her stomach.

"Are you ok?" Leon asked. 

"Yea I'll be fine." Priss said. "I'll be better once this gremlin is out of me."

"I can't wait to see it." Leon said. 

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Priss said and stood up.

She slowly walked into the bathroom and started the shower. Leon got up and walked into the kitchen and started the coffee pot. Priss finished her shower and walked into the bedroom and started getting dressed. She was sitting on the bed when the pain in her stomach returned. 

"AARRRGG!" She moaned. 'What the hell.' She thought. 

She tried to stand up a few minutes later but she fell back on the bed as another wave of pain hit her. 

'That's not just random pain.' She thought. 'Oh shit! I'm in labor.' "LEON!!" She screamed.

Leon came running in to the bed room and ran up to her.

"What? What's wrong?' He asked. 

"The baby's not just running track and field its at the finish line." Priss said. 

"What? You mean your. Now?" Leon asked. 

"Yes now." Priss said.

Leon tripped over his own two feet as he ran to pull the car around to the front. Priss reached for the phone and called Linna.

Linna and Josh's 

Linna and Josh were just heading out the door for work when the phone rang.

"Oh man." Linna said. "I got it." 

She picked up the phone just in time to hear Priss let out a grunt of pain.

"Priss are you ok?" She asked. 

"No I'm in labor." Priss screamed into the phone so loud Josh heard her. 

"What!?" Linna said almost dropping the phone. 

"We are leaving for the hospital right now." Priss said. 

"Ok Well call the others and meet you there." Linna said and hung up. "Call the group." Linna said as she called Syila. 

Josh pulled out his phone and called Nene and Mackey.

Silky Doll 

Syila and Nigel were still fast asleep when the phone rang. 

"Mmmmfff." Syila moaned as she reached for the phone. "This better be important or I'm hanging up." She said.

"Syila its Priss. Linna's having the baby." Linna said hysterically. 

"Ok Linna calm down." Syila said. "Now Priss is having the baby." 

"Yes she is now get moving she is on her way to the hospital." Linna said and hung up.

Syila sat up and shook Nigel. 

"Nigel wake up Priss is having the baby." She said. 

"Your not even pregnant." Nigel said in his sleep.

"Nigel wake up." Syila yelled smacking his arm.

"What? What is it." Nigel asked rubbing his arm. 

"Priss is in labor." Syila said. 

Nigel shot out of bed and ran down the hall and pounded on Kenny and Terry's room.

"Hey wake up Priss is having the baby get ready and meet in the living room." He yelled and ran to Mike's room. "Mike Priss is having the baby get up get ready and meet in the living room. 

Syila was dressed and running down the hall when Kenny and Terry came out of there room. 

"Where is Nigel and Mike?" Kenny asked. 

"Nigel is getting dressed I don't know about Mike." Syila said. 

Mike's door swung open and he ran out almost colliding with Kenny and Terry. 

"Are we all ready" Mike asked. 

"No we're waiting on Nigel." Syila said. 

"I'm here." Nigel said running down the hall still trying to put his shirt on.

"Ok lets go I'll take Kenny and Terry Nigel you take Mike." Syila said as they ran into the garage. 

Nene and Mackey's 

Nene was getting dressed after her shower and Mackey was in the kitchen making breakfast when the phone rang.

"Hello." Mackey said picking up the phone. 

"Mackey its Josh." He said. 

"Hey Josh what's up?" Mackey asked.

"Priss is in labor we are on our way to the hospital along with Syila and the others." Josh said.

"Ok thanks we're on our way." Mackey said and hung up. 

He ran down the hallway and into the bedroom where Nene was standing with only her panties on.

"Mackey!" She yelled as she covered up her chest.

"Oh come on its nothing I haven't seen before." Mackey said.

"Well what do you want bursting in here like that?" Nene asked turning around and finished dressing.

"Priss is having the baby." Mackey said tossing a shirt on.

"What?! Lets go." Nene said. 

"I'm ready I'm waiting for you." Mackey said.

"Well go get the car I need to call into work and tall them I'm not gonna make it." Nene said. 

Mackey was pulling the car out of the garage as Nene was running out of the apartment and jumped in.

"Ok lets go." Nene said.

Linna and Josh's

Josh hung up and turned to Linna who was on the phone telling their boss the situation. When she hung up she looked at Josh.

"We're of for the day." She said.

"Good." Josh said. "Lets go." 

They ran out of the apartment and jumped into the car and headed to the hospital. 

Priss and Leon's 

Priss screamed as another wave of pain hit. Leon came running into the room and helped her to her feet.

"The car is out front lets go." He said as they slowly walked through the house. They were walking down the stairs when Priss's water broke. 

"Oh hell ok lets move a bit faster shall we." Leon said and picked Priss up and ran to the car.

"Don't drive like a maniac." Priss said. 

"That's how I drive." Leon joked.

"Just GO!" Priss yelled as another wave hit. 

Leon flipped a switch on the car and the lights started flashing and he hit the gas and speed off down the street to the hospital.

Hemora Memorial hospital

Leon pulled into the hospital and ran inside to get a wheelchair for Priss and helped her in. He pushed her into the hospital where a doctor was waiting to take her to the delivery room. Leon ran back to the car and parked it in the parking lot and ran back inside the hospital. He was lead into the delivery room and given a down and a pair of gloves and shown into the room where they had Priss. 

"This baby is ready to be born." The doctor said. "There will be no waiting here its coming now." 

Leon walked up to Priss's side and took her hand. 

"Priss I'm here." He said. 

"No your over there I'm here." Priss said as she squeezed his hand. 

Leon felt his knees start to buckle from the pain in his hand. 

"Ok Mrs. McNickle I need you to push." The doctor said. 

"I have been pushing." Priss yelled. 

"Push and count to five then relax." The doctor said. 

Priss pushed with all hey might and counted to five and relaxed. 

"Ok that was good keep doing that and it will be over soon." The doctor said. 

Priss kept pushing and relaxing for about five minutes until the baby crowned. (The head starts to appear.) 

"Ok I need you to push and hold it." The doctor said. 

Priss pushed with everything she had until she heard the sound of a baby crying and she relaxed.

"Oh thank God." She panted. 

"Congratulations it's a girl." The doctor said and handed the baby wrapped in sheet to Priss. 

Priss looked at her doughtier and smiled. 

"Ok now Mrs. McNickle there is one more thing you need to do." The doctor said. "Its called after birth. So I need you to hand the baby to your husband and then I need you to push again." He said. 

"Ok." Priss smiled and handed Leon the baby.

Once the baby was out of her arms Priss became aware of the pain in her stomach. 

"AAARRGGG!!" She screamed. 

"It shouldn't hurt that bad." The doctor said. "Just push and hold." 

Priss pushed and held it until the doctor looked up. 

"Nurse I'm gonna need some help over here there is another one." He said.

"What?" Priss asked. 

"You are having another baby." The doctor said. "Now push and hold until I say so." 

Priss pushed and held it until the baby started crying. 

"Ok that was good." The doctor said. "Congratulations you now have a baby boy." 

"Oh my God twins." Priss smiled as she was handed her son. 

"Ok now its time for the after birth." The doctor said.

Out in the waiting room everyone was waiting for news of the baby. 

"So what do you think it is?" Nene asked. 

"I'm guessing it's a boy." Syila said. 

"I'll take a girl." Linna said. 

"Me to." Josh agreed. 

They were all debating on whether it was a boy or a girl when a nurse walked up to them.

"Are you all here with the McNickle's?" She asked. 

"Yes we are." Syila said standing up.

"Follow me please." She said and led them into a room and had them sit. "Mr. McNickle will be in in a moment."

"Thank you." Syila said and sat down.

Leon walked in with a big smile on his face.

"Well what is it Dad?" Nene asked. 

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Linna asked.

"Both." Leon said smiling. 

"What!?" Nene asked. 

"Priss gave birth to a healthy boy and a healthy girl." Leon said. 

"No way. Twins?" Syila asked.

"Yes twins." Leon said. 

"Well can we see them?" Terry asked. 

"Yea come on." Leon said and led them into the room where Priss was laying with her son and doughtier in her arms.

Linna and Nene ran up to the bed and looked at the babies. 

"Oh their so cute." Nene said. 

"What's their names?" Linna asked. 

"This is Andrew Jones McNickle Leon's favorite baseball player from the early 2000's he played on the Atlanta Braves." Priss said showing Nene and Linna her son. "And this is Lilly April McNickle my favorite flower and the month she was borne." 

Everyone took turns holding the babies and passing them along in a circle until they were back in their mother's arms. 

"Ok everyone I think Priss needs her rest." Leon said and walked them all out of the room. 

"Congratulations." Josh said and shook Leon's hand. 

"Thanks. We'll see you all later tonight after we show the babies their new home." Leon said. 

Everyone stood in the waiting room for a few minutes deciding what they wanted to do. 

"Well I think its time Mackey and I go home with all this excitement I'm tired." Nene said. 

"Same here." Syila said. 

"Well then well see you all later tonight." Linna said and everyone went to their cars and drove back home.

Linna was staring out the window on the ride home until she started crying. 

"What's wrong" Josh asked. 

"I don't know." Linna said. 

"Well why are you crying?" Josh asked. 

"I don't know I guess I'm just happy that's all." Linna said. "Seeing those two babies in Priss's arms kind of took me by surprise. I kind of wanted it to be me." She said and looked at Josh. "But I'll be there some day." 

Josh just smiled and kept driving.


	24. Wedding Bells

Faith Hill chapel 3 months later 

Josh stood at the alter along with Mike, Kenny, Mackey and Nigel waiting for the wedding to begin. 

"So Josh are you scared?" Mackey asked. 

"A little." Josh said. 

To tell the truth he was scared out of his mind. He was looking at all the people in the room. It was a small gathering but it was enough. Nesay was sitting next to Linna's mom. Priss was sitting with the twins in the front row next to Leon. Terry was sitting with Syila in the front row next to Linna. And a few of Linna and his co-workers could be seen through out the chapel.

'Ok Josh you can do this.' He said to him self.

Linna was looking into a full-length mirror at the white wedding dress she was warring. Priss and Nene came walking in behind her sand stood by the mirror. 

"Well it looks like the bouquet was right." Priss said. 

Linna tried to say something but she could only smile. 

Nene handed her a bouquet of flowers and smiled.

"Its time to get married." She said. 

Linna turned towards the door and Priss walked towards it. As she reached for the door she froze. Linna felt a chill do down her spine as she looked behind her expecting to see Sherry. All she saw was her reflection the mirror so she turned back to Priss. Priss had the doorknob in her had and she was looking at the door. Priss turned her head and looked at Linna.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked. 

"Yes I am lets go." Linna said and Priss opened the door.

Linna stepped out into a small room and was met by her father who was dressed in a tux. 

"Are you ready to get married?" He asked. 

"Yes I am." Linna smiled. 

They walked into the arch that separated the small room from the isle she had to walk down. As they walked the music started to play and everyone turned their heads. Linna smiled as the slowly walked down the isle. Linna and her father walked up to the alter and they stopped. Linna's father kissed her on the cheek and took his place next to Lenn. Linna and Josh turned to face the reverend. 

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Joshua Thompson and Linna Yamazaki in marriage." He said. "The ring please."

Mackey handed Josh a gold diamond ring.

"Joshua will you please repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed." The reverend said.

"With this ring I thee wed." Josh said. 

"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health." The reverend said.

"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health." Josh said.

"Until death do us part, So help me God." The reverend said.

"Until death do us part, So help me God." Josh said and slipped the ring on her finger.  

Nene handed Linna a solid gold ring.

"Now Linna repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed." The reverend said.

"With this ring I thee wed." Linna said 

"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health." The reverend said.

 "To have and to hold, in sickness and in health." Linna said.

"Until death do us part, So help me God." The reverend said.

"Until death do us part, So help me God." Linna said and slipped the ring on Josh's finger.

"Now if anyone has any reason that these two should not be wed let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The reverend said and looked around the room.

No one made a move but Lilly made a small cry. 

"Your to young you don't count." The reverend said. "Then by the power vested in my by the land of the rising sun I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  He said. 

Josh faced Linna and lifted the vale that covered her face. He put his hand under her chin and raised her head. Their eyes meet and Josh pressed his lips to hers. The room exploded with cheering and clapping until they broke the kiss. Josh and Linna started walking back down the isle and Nene yelled. 

"Lets party!" 

Everyone meet back up at The Silky Doll in the main store part of it. The lingerie had been moved out and the elevator down to the pit had been deactivated. A small band had set up in the back of the room and was playing soft and slow music. 

"Ok everyone clear the floor its time for the first dance. Josh requested this song especially for them and it will be preformed by Priss." Syila said and everyone cleared the floor. 

Priss took the stage as Josh and Linna took the floor. The music started to play and Priss picked up the microphone. 

"My heart was swimming  
in words gathered by the wind  
My voice bounded  
into a cloud-carried tomorrow." Priss started to sing and Josh and Linna began dancing.

  
"My heart trembled  
in the moon-swayed mirror  
Soft tears spilled with a stream of stars  
Isn't it beautiful?  
If we could walk, hand in hand,  
I'd want to go to your town, your home, in your arms." 

"This song is beautiful." Linna said as she pressed the side of her head to Josh's chest.

"I thought You'd like it." Josh said.

  
"I dream of being  
against your chest  
my body in your keeping  
disappearing into the evening  
Words halted by the wind are  
a gentle illusion  
A tomorrow torn by clouds is  
the voice of a distant place  
My heart that had been  
in a moon-blurred mirror flowed. Those stars that tremble and spill cannot hide my tears  
Isn't it beautiful?  
If we could walk, hand in hand,  
I'd want to go to your town, your home, in your arms  
My dream of  
your face  
that I softly touch  
melts in the morning." Priss finished and took a bow.

The celebration lasted late into the night and when it was finally over Josh and Linna went back home. 

"Wow that was some party." Linna said.

"Yea it was." Josh said taking off his jacket. 

He set his jacket on the couch and walked up behind Linna and put his arms around her waist.

"Well we did it." He said. 

"Yes we did." Linna smiled. 

"And tomorrow we start the honeymoon in Hawaii." Josh said.  

Linna turned and looked at him. 

"I was planning on starting it tonight." Linna said and pulled him into the bedroom. "I'll be right back." She said and walked into the bedroom. 

Josh ran out into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of Champaign and two glasses and ran back into the room. He was sitting on the bed with the Champaign on the floor and both glasses on the nightstand when Linna came out of the bathroom. Josh looked at her and nearly knocked over the glasses he was reaching for. Linna was wearing a Jade green nightgown and she was leaning up against the doorway to the bathroom. 

"Do you like it?" Linna asked.

"I love it." Josh said. 

Linna walked over to the bed and sat next to him. 

"Is there anything about it that catches your eye?" Linna asked. 

"Right off hand." Josh said. "Its see through."

"That's right." Linna said and shut off the light.

(Well that's it I hope you liked it. I'm thinking about making a sequel what do you all think about that? Let me know what you thought with reviews I love reviews. Thanks for reading We Are The Knights.   
  
Rev. Joshua Hunt)


End file.
